Inside Out
by Ino Cassio
Summary: [I'm gonna love you inside out]."Let my kisses be the words of love that I don't say..!" [HoMin] Hey! Chapter 11 disini!
1. Chapter 1 : No Money

**B** aiklah.. maaf dan maaf mari lupakan saja 'Summary-nya' yang menyambut dimuka. Saya kurang pintar berkencan dengan 'Summary' *bleh

Well.. happy reading! Maen tinggal jejak yok! :3

.

.

oo000oo

 **Inside Out**

 **HoMin (Yunho &Changmin )**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Drama, Romance**

 **Warning: Typo's. Don't bother to come if you are a homophobic.**

 **Cast are belong to God, DBSK, SME, and themselves. Me author hanya pinjam nama, yaa selalu masih seperti biasa.**

 **Ini FF pertama saya yang akan saya tulis dalam bentuk chapter. Wanna RnR ? Thanks!^^**

 **Baiklah.. Kebahagiaan saya untuk menyambut kalian , selamat datang dirumah saya. HoMin menyambut kalian ^^. Bleh! Lupakan kata sampah yang ini. Mari langsung saja masuki kamar HoMin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'NO MONEY'**

 **.**

 **B** ell pintu kediaman Jung Yunho meraung berulang didalam rumahnya, menggema kedalam setiap sudut ruangan mengusik tidur manusia berkulit putih susu yang masih belum mau membuka matanya. Dia menggeliat menendang selimut yang menutupi separuh dari tubuhnya, tangannya menarik bantal halus dan ringan yang terbuat dari bahan bulu yang menggelepar disamping kanan tubuhnya untuk menutupi telingannya yang mendengung penuh dengan nada mengganggu yang keluar dari bell pintu rumah yang terus meraung tiap sepersekian detik.

"Bisa kau bunuh orang yang terus saja menekan bell pintu rumahmu ini untukku Yun ?"

Yunho yang baru keluar dari dalam kamar mandi disambut teman tidurnya yang kini sudah duduk terbangun karena gangguan dari bell pintu yang terus berdering nyaring menandakan orang yang berada diluar rumahnya benar-benar belum mau menyerah dan pergi, menuntut untuk dibukakan pintu walau sudah lumayan lama pintu yang hadapinya belum juga dibukakan oleh sang tuan rumah.

Yunho menyungging sudut bibirnya, mendekati pria bertubuh ramping dengan rambut blonde lurus yang duduk mengerucutkan bibir merah plumnya diatas ranjang.

" Cium aku dulu, akan kubunuh orang itu untukmu!"

Belum menutup bibir Yunho yang baru saja mengucapkan kata seductive untuk pria yang duduk manja didepan wajahnya, tangan halus pria cantik ini sudah menggelayut nakal dileher basah Yunho yang belum sempat mengelap kering tubuhnya dari sisa air hangat yang baru saja membasahi seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Bibirnya bergumul basah dengan bibir cerry merah yang melekat dan menghisap bibir tebalnya yang mengeluarkan nafas berbau harum daun mint yang dihasilkan pasta gigi yang baru saja digunakannya untuk membersihkan gigi dan juga setiap sudut didalam mulutnya.

 **DIIINGGG DONGGGGG DINGGGG DONGGGG!**

Tautan bibir basah meraka terurai, suara bell pintu rumah Yunho kembali meraung, sang tamu belum juga mau menyerah dan undur.

"Pastikan kau membunuhnya!" Gereget namja cantik itu sambil mengelap lembut bibir Yunho yang basah karena saliva mereka yang saling bercampur, berkecipak, beradu membasahi mulut mereka masing-masing.

Yunho tersenyum manis tanpa memberi banyak arti, dia tahu benar tabiat teman tidurnya ini. Paling tidak suka tidurnya terusik, kenyamanannya terusik, atau apapun itu ketika dia mulai merasa kesenangannya terusik maka dia akan mulai bersungut liar, mencerca kata umpatan, dan menggerakkan badannya tanpa pikiran. – Yunho melangkah menuju pintu depan rumahnya dengan handuk putih yang melingkar dipinggang.

Sementara itu, Shim Changmin. Pemuda berambut cepak berwarna kecoklatan dengan sedikit poni miring yang menggantung diatas alisnya yang lebat mulai terlihat bosan. Berdiri hampir 10 menit didepan pintu yang masih belum mau menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbuka biarpun sudah berkali-kali dia menekan tombol putih yang melekat disamping kanan pintunya. Bell pintu ini sama sekali tidak menolongnya untuk meneriaki sang pemilik rumah agar segera membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ayolah, bercanda saja orang itu, dia bilang jam 8, ini sudah lebih sepuluh, apa dia mempermainkanku?"

Hands free yang tadi sudah disimpannya didalam saku jaket kini kembali dipasang, menggantung manis dikedua telinganya. Music genre progressive house memenuhi gendang telingannya. Dia berpaling dari pintu yang sepertinya masih enggan terbuka. Punggungnya bertabrakkan dengan dinding berwarna nila yang dijadikan sandaran tubuh tingginya. Changmin belum mau pergi, sebenarnya menunggu adalah hal yang sangat dia benci, namun dia tidak berniat juga untuk pergi, dia membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, dia berniat menunggu sampai pintu berwarna abu-abu ini mau terbuka dan menyembul wajah pemiliknya dari dalam rumah. Atau mungkin saja sang pemilik tengah berada diluar rumah, jogging misalnya mengingat ini masih terbilang sangat pagi. Changmin tetap berniat menunggu didepan rumah mungkin saja saat nanti sang pemilik rumah kembali dari luar maka dia akan langsung melihat Changmin menungguinya lama didepan pintu rumahnya. Sesekali tangannya masih bermain dengan tombol bell pintu yang berada disamping kanan telingannya, ditekannya berkali-kali dengan tubuh masih membelakangi pintu.

Kepalanya menggangguk-angguk syahdu mengukuti Galantis yang berteriak ditelingannya yang seolah hanya bernyanyi untuknya, lagu anyar dari duo Swedish yang didengarnya sedikit bisa membuat bosan Changmin mulai teralihkan. Matanya mengambang melihat langit-langit gedung apartement tinggi yang sekarang sedang ada dia didalammnya.

"Kalau sampai lagu ini selesai dan pintu jelek ini belum juga mau dibuka, maka aku akan pergi menemui Kyuhyun dan menamparnya dengan sepatu bau dan basah, tapi tunggu.. aku harus menendang dulu pintu jelek ini sebelum aku pergi, enak saja aku dipermainkan disini.."

Changmin bergumam disela anggukan kepalanya mendengarkan Galantis yang masih mendominasi telinga. Kalau mau mengingat, hari ini sebenarnya adalah hari yang akan menyenangkan untuknya.

Pukul 5 sore kemarin hari saat Changmin meraung sedih tanpa air mata didepan Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawan dari Kyu-Line nya, meratapi hidupnya yang sedang kekurangan dana untuk bergaya merawat diri dan mempertampan wajahnya, Changmin yang menyewa apartement -didekat Universitas tempat dia menempa ilmu sebagai mahasiswa Art dan Sastra-ini juga sangat membutuhkan uang untuk kebutuhannya makan mengisi perut yang selalu menendang minta suapan, tidak seorangpun dari sahabatnya yang mampu memberinya solusi pencerah selain malah akan menertawakannya yang sedang bergulung-gulung wajahnya diatas meja restoran.

Sementara Changmin masih bergulung sedih mencium meja tanpa mengeluarkan air mata, telinga panjang Kyuhyun sedang mendengarkan obrolan dua pemuda yang sama-sama memegang kamera ditangannya, dua pemuda itu duduk disamping meja makan meraka. Satu diantaranya berkeluh kesah membicarakan rumahnya yang tidak tertata, kehilangan benda miliknya didalam tumpukan sampah rumah, sementara pemuda satunya lagi menyarankannya untuk mamanggil orang yang bisa bekerja paruh waktu untuk membersihkan rumahnya. Disaat itulah Kyuhyun dengan tanpa bertanya mengganggu obrolan dua pemuda yang tak dikenalkannya itu dan menunjuk wajah Changmin mengatakan dia sanggup bekerja. Setelah berembuk mengenai jam kerja dan uang bayarannya, akhirnya Changmin yang setengah terpaksa mau-mau saja menjadi pembantu-paruh waktu pembersih rumah pemuda yang sebelumnya belum pernah dikenalnya.

Bukan orang tidak punya, Shim Changmin hanya sedang dibimbing untuk mandiri saja. Keluargannya tinggal di Busan, sementara Changmin sendiri tinggal dipusat kota Seoul. Ayahnya adalah seorang CEO dari perusahaan terkenal didaerahnya, sementara ibunya sendiri adalah seorang sosialita yang mempunyai banyak teman perempuan dari golongannya. Golongan orang terpandang yang hidupnya lebih dari sekedar berkecukupan.

Hanya kenapa Shim Changmin merengek membutukan biaya hidup, itu karena aturan dari sang ayah yang menginginkan anaknnya untuk mandiri, menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Ayahnya membayar semua tuntutan dana dari kepentingan sekolahnya, dan juga membayar uang sewa apartementnya, namun pria yang sudah menuju renta itu tidak menyokong biaya hidup anaknya untuk makan ataupun merias badan, dia ingin Changmin mencari sendiri untuk membiayai apa yang dibutuhkannya. Menurut pria bermarga Shim itu, anaknya sudah cukup dewasa dan kuat juga pandai untuk melindungi dirinya, ataupun menghidupi dirinya sendiri, pekerjaan separuh waktu menurutnya tak akan mengganggu sekolah anaknya.

Changmin sedikit tersentak, satu hands free ditelinga kanannya tertarik tiba-tiba.

"Bisa kau hentikan itu?"

Changmin susah payah menelan ludahnya, membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba mongering bagai gurun Sahara. Satu hands free yang masih menggantung di telinga kirinya segera ditariknya juga setelah menyadari tuan rumah yang sudah membuka pintu lah yang telah menarik tiba-tiba hands free yang terpasang di sebelah kanan telinganya.

"Mi-mianh.." Satu kata kecil dan pendek yang berhasil dia keluarkan. Matanya memandang lurus pada sosok Jung Yunho yang sudah berdiri dibibir pintu. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih gelap dari kulit tubuh Changmin, matanya sedikit menyipit namun memiliki tatapan tajam yang belum pernah Changmin temukan sebelumnya, bibirnya berwarna merah cerah dan sedikit basah, handuk putih melingkar dipinggangnya, rambut dan seluruh tubuhnya basah, titik air bergulir manja menuruni dada bidangnya yang ter-expose polos didepan mata Changmin. "Apa didalam sana sedang hujan?" Tanya Changmin bodo, mengeluarkan suara dan berakhir dengan mulut sedikit menganga.

Hanya senyum tipis, Yunho tak menanggapi suara bodoh Changmin yang terakhir. "Kau siapa ?" Suara dalam Yunho lagi, masuk merongrong telinga Changmin

"Ah.. kurasa anda melupakan ku, atau.. ,melupakan kesepakatan kita, aku orang yang kemarin di restoran. Yang euh…" Tangan Changmin berusaha menerjemahkan apa yang ada dikepalanya dalam bentuk gerakan badan. Mulutnya terlalu ogah untuk menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai pembantu yang akan membantunya membersihkan rumah, walau hanya paruh waktu namun menyebut dirinya sebagai pembantu, kepala dan harga dirinya sepakat untuk menolak mengatakannya.

"Kukira kau sudah membunuhnya Yun?" Suara lembut namun terkesan keras dan sedikit manja menyelamatkan Shim Changmin dari kekakuan bibirnya.

Yunho dan Changmin yang masih berada didekat pintu bersamaan menoleh pada sumber suara yang ternyata adalah teman tidur Yunho yang menciptakannya.

 _'Yeoppoda..'_ Kepala Changmin berbicara melihat wajah cantik berambut blonde dan tubuh tinggi tegap dan ramping yang berdiri ditengah ruangan. ' _Aiigh'_ Namun wajah Changmin seketika mengkerut seolah sedang menahan muntah ketika matanya menelisik sekujur tubuh manusia yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam berwarna putih yang juga sedang berbalik memandanginya.

Changmin menemukan dia cantik namun dia bukan wanita, matanya tak menemukan buah dada menggantung dibagian depan tubuhnya, sementara itu malah menonjol dibagian selangkangannya yang tentu saja itu bukan pembalut wanita atau semacamnya.

"Ah aku mulai ingat, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama silahkan masuk.." Suara Yunho membangunkan Changmin dari mimpi paginya yang sedikit buruk. Yunho bergeser dari mulut pintu mempersilahkan Changmin untuk memasuki kediamannya.

"Siapa dia ? Kau menemukan bocah lima tahunan ini dimana ?"

Changmin mendengus, bibirnya mengerucut, belum selesai dia melepas sepatunya , suara orang yang cantik namun laki-laki tadi menyambutnya dengan sindiran ringan namun menyebalkan ketika memasuki telinga Changmin.

"Jae!"

"Baiklah.. mianhe ueh…"

"Changmin.. Shim Changmin."

"Mianhe Changminnie, jangan hiraukan aku yang euh.. setengah telanjang ini…" Cekikik teman tidur Yunho sebelum dia melesat kembali kedalam ruangan yang diyakini mata Changmin adalah sebuah kamar tidur.

"Baiklah Changmin seperti yang kau dengar jangan hiraukan dia, bekerja saja seperti kesepakatan awal kita, Kalau sudah waktunya kau boleh pulang pembayaran akan langsung kukirim melalui rekeningmu!" Jelas Yunho yang ditanggapi Changmin dengan anggukan dalam.

Yunho tersenyum tipis sebelum ikut menyusul teman anehnya -menurut Changmin- kedalam kamar dan menutup rapat pintunya. Bukan urusannya untuk Changmin dia hanya akan datang membersihkan rumah sampai jam sebelas siang lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya mengikuti pelajaran sekolah pada pukul satu. Bekerja dan mendapatkan upah, itu saja yang ada dipikirannya, tentang seaneh apa orang yang berada didalam rumah, bukan termasuk dalam list kerjanya.

Changmin melempar ranselnya keatas rak sepatu yang bertengger disamping pintu. Meregangkan otot-ototnya sebelum tangan dan kakinya mulai bergerak lincah melompat-berjalan ketiap sudut rumah merapikan ruangan yang sudah seperti gunung yang baru saja selesai muntah.

Belum selesai semua pekerjaanya namun black Ck yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya membuat matanya ikut membulat. Sebelas, jam tangan itu sudah menunjukkan angka sebelas, artinya dia sudah harus keluar dari dalam rumah ini, namun sang pemilik rumah belum juga keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Menjengkelkan!" Gerutu Changmin yang kelelahan.

 **KNOCK!**

Pintu baru diketuknya sekali namun kali ini Yunho sudah menunjukkan wajahnya yang rupawan dari balik pintu kamar.

"Kau.. ada apa ?"

"Time's up, saya harus pulang. Saya akan datang lagi besok. Namun kemungkinan tidak di pagi hari, besok saya kuliah pagi." Jelas Changmin pada Yunho yang masih berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Namun kini dia sudah tidak lagi berdiri dengan tubuh basah dan handuk putih dipinggang saja. Celana jeans dan kemeja hitam dengan lengan yang dilipat sebatas siku mempertegas sosok gagah, tampan wajah dan kesempurnaannya walau masih dengan wajah dingin dan datar seperti lapangan bola.

"Ne arraseo, tidak apa-apa hubungi saja aku besok kalau kau sudah akan datang!" Senyum tipis mulai mengembang, melengkung manis membelah bibir yang semula terlihat kaku bagai batu. "Mau barengan jalan keluar?"

"Ak..anda mau keluar ?" Tanya Changmin yang kembali pada penyakitnya yang tiba-tiba bisa mendadak gagap.

"Iya..Banyak model malang membutuhkanku.."

Tawa sekilas sebelum Changmin dan Yunho berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar. Changmin duduk menunduk merajut tali sepatunya, sementara Yunho sudah siap dengan tangan memegang knob pintu rumahnya.

"Baby.. Kau melupakanku ?" Rengek teman tidur Yunho yang dipanggilnya Jae, berlari dari dalam kamar dengan cermin Hello Kitty berwara pink ditangannya.

"Aku tidak suka terlambat!" Jengah Yunho seraya membuka pintu rumah lebar-lebar.

Bersamaan dengan orang yang super tampan namun dingin bagai balok es dan juga dengan orang yang super cantik namun sedikit aneh didalam elevator membuat Changmin berkali-kali menelan ludahnya tidak nyaman, menahan rasa kurang suka. Teman cantik bos-paruh waktu nya ini lebih lagi terasa aneh untuk Changmin saat dia mendesak untuk berdiri didekat Yunho yang semula berdiri tegap disamping tubuh Changmin, teman dari Jung Yunho itu sekarang seolah menjadi meja penengah diantara dua kursi.

"Wow!" Suara kagum atau mungkin kaget Yunho begitu mereka tiba diparkiran mobil, mata Yunho menilik lurus pada kendaraan Changmin yang ternyata terparkir berjajar dengan kendaraan miliknya.

Setelah sebelumnya Changmin yang terpana, kagum ataupun mungkin merasa sedikit aneh dengan Yunho, kini giliran Yunho yang dibuat Changmin terperanga dengan Audi R8 Spyder berwarna merah milik Changmin yang bertengger manis disamping mobil hitamnya.

"Menerima paruh waktu sebagai pembantu, tapi mewah sekali kendaraaanmu.. Bisa kau kenalkan lagi siapa dirimu ?"

"e he.." Cengir Changmin yang seharusnya bangga atau menyombongkan diri seperti yang biasa dilakukannya- kini malah gerogi dengan suara dalam dan tatapan lurus Yunho pada matanya.

"C'on babe, kita tidak mau terlambat" Suara teman cantik Yunho seraya menarik ujung kemeja hitamnya.

"So ahh Changmin.. see you tomorrow!" Ucap pisah Yunho melepas senyum lembut termanisnya yang belum ditunjukkannya pada Changmin sejak pagi tadi sambil mengangkat tangannnya keudara.

"See ya Kid!" Ucap centil teman dari Yunho, melirik Changmin sinis, menunjukkan wajah kurang suka dan meruncingkan bibir merahnya sebelum dia menghilang masuk kedalam Audi A6 berwarna hitam mengkilat milik Yunho. Mobil mewah itu mengerang sekilas sebelum melesat cepat meninggalkan Changmin yang masih belum juga memasuki kendaraannya sendiri.

"Harusnya kenalkan dulu saja siapa kau sebenarnya, apa pekerjaanmu dengan mengatakan 'model malang membutuhkanmu' kau body guard maksudmu ? ahhh.. sok misterius ya know!" Changmin mencibir, memperhatikan mobil hitam mengkilat yang sudah mulai mengecil di ujung mata. "Dan orang aneh itu? Bahkan aku tidak tahu dia yoeja or namja ? what a weirdos .." Masih mencibir, menggumam yang kurang penting seraya memasukan tubuh jangkungnya kedalam tunggangan mewahnya.

Empat roda hitam mulai mendesis, bergetar tipis dan melesat halus meninggalkan gedung apartement Jung Yunho bos paruh waktunya. No Money kembali mendominasi telinga Changmin kali ini lagu by Swedish electronic music duo Galantis ini meraung dari dalam stereo yang berada didalam Audi R8 Spyder yang dikemudikannya.

"Ahhh menyebalkan.. ranselku ketinggalan! Damn damn damn!" Changmin melolong memukul kemudinya berkali-kali , menghentikan mobilnya ditengah jalan tidak memperdulikan teriakan klakson yang bersahutan dibelakang. "Ahh pabbo Shim!"

.

.

.

 **To be continued..**

.

.

.

So ahhhh... Chapter dua akan segera mengudara, tapi yaa.. aku mau tahu dulu tanggapan kalian bagaimana. Akan saya lanjutkan kalau ini cukup menyenangkan. Kalau sebaliknya, mungkin Chapter selanjutnya bulan dua aja ya ahaha..

Cerita akan saya buat seringan mungkin, karena in fact memang belum bisa buat cerita yang berat-berat .ehe..

Well.. See ya on the next chapter^^

InoCassio.


	2. Chapter 2 : Soft Like a Soap

**Inside Out**

 **HoMin ( Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin )**

 **Drama/Romance**

 **Warning: Typo's**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita adalah milik saya. Cast beserta** _ **embel-embel**_ **nya adalah milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri.**

 **Chapter 2**

" **Soft.. Like a soap"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOOo**

"Dimanah telur burung itu ?"

"Telur burung ?"

Minho dan Taemin duduk berhimpitan, bersamaan mengulangi perkataan Changmin yang baru saja datang dan duduk memasang wajah _satan._

"Kyuhyun!" Jelas Changmin apa yang dimaksudnya.

Bukan rahasia atau sesuatu yang mengagetkan lagi bagi teman-teman Changmin yang mengetahui bagaimana kedekatan antara Changmin dan si putih Kyuhyun. Dia dan manusia tampan yang hampir sama tinggi dengannya itu sudah seperti tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Changmin akan mencari Kyuhyun saat orang yang dipanggilnya _'telur burung'_ itu tidak menampakkan wajahnya, pun dengan Kyuhyun yang juga akan mencari Changmin begitu sahabat yang mendapat predikat _'satan'_ darinya ini tidak nampak diujung hidungnya.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin sudah seperti dua _sikembar_ yang kemana-kemana akan selalu berangkulan, memiliki sifat yang hampir sama anarkis dengan ego setinggi langit, walau demikian diantara mereka berdua Kyuhyun lah yang lebih sering bisa gampang mengikis sifatnya yang sadis.

"Dia bersama teman dari boss mu itu.."

"Siapa ?" Changmin masih bertanya, walau sebenarnya suara Minho sudah jelas-jelas memasuki telinganya dengan jelas.

"Boss paruh waktu mu itu memiliki teman laki-laki yang berperawakan tinggi, badannya terlihat keras sekali bagai beton, kau ingat ?"

Penjelasan aneh dari teman dekat Minho yang bernama Taemin ini membuat mata Changmin mengambang, kembali menerawang pada hari pertama dia bertemu dengan _bakal_ bossnya, yang sekarang benar-telah menjadi bossnya.

"Dasar _botty_ ganjen!"

Berhasil mengingat, namun mulutnya yang benar-benar terlahir dengan karunia so anarchy itu malah mengutuk Kyuhyun si sahabat yang mengilang dengan pria restoran. Menyebutnya pria restoran karena Changmin hanya bisa mengingat bagian dimana saat pria itu duduk direstoran dengan Yunho di hari pertama dia melihatnya..

"Jadi. Kau semalam kemana ? kau membuat kami kering apa kau sadar ?"

"Bilang pasti hadir, tapi kau hanya membuat kami berdiri hingga pagi. Kami bukan security bar mini miliknya Ahjushi berkumis tipis di sampingnya minimarket itu mengerti? Hello nya Shinee, Changminnie.. "

Changmin berdehem pelan, membenarkan cara duduknya. Belum dijawab apa yang dilontarkan Minho, manusian tampan-cantik yang duduk berseberangan dengannya bernama Taemin ini sudah menimpalinya dengan pertanyaan lain. Panjang dan terdengar menggelikan sambil mengibas-ngiaskankan tangannya diudara.

"Aku makan malam dirumah orang itu, mianh tidak bisa mengabari malam kemarin terlalu…"

"Wait!" Minho membuat Changmin menelan kembali separuh kata yang belum selesai dikatakannya.

"Whaaattt?" Dan teriakan panjang si tampan-cantik Taemin menyusul, mendukung suara Minho sebelumnya.

Changmin _melengos_ memutar mata. " _Side ponytail_ guys!" Seru Changmin bosan. Dua sahabatnya sungguh terlalu drama.

"Apa ada lilin menyala ditengah meja makan kalian ? apa kalian saling suap-suapan ? Apa kalian saling berpegangan tangan ?"

"Wow.. wow, wow… _Slow down donkey_ !" Putus Changmin, mulut si tampan-manis Taemin menerocos panjang, melempari Changmin dengan banyak pertanyaan tidak masuk akal. "Kami hanya makan, apa kau pikir aku sedang mengencaninya . Hello-nya Adele Taeminnie..!" Changmin balas mengibas-kibaskan tangannya didepan wajah mengerucut Taemin yang dipanggilnya _donkey_.

"Mungkin saja mengingat kau memang sedikit jalang!"

Changmin menggeram, tangannya sudah mengambang diudara, lurus siap melayang membidik kepala Minho yang baru saja mengatakannya jalang, namun bisa dihindari sempurna olah Minho yang lebih cekatan.

"Satan!" Changmin mengumpat menunjuk wajah Minho yang menjulurkan lidah. "Lagi pula kami tidak hanya makan berdua, ada wanita cantik disana. Yang sayang sekali masakannya seperti makanan sampah"

Changmin memicingkan bibirnya, mulai bercerita mengajak Minho dan Taemin kembali pada dirinya dikemarin hari saat dia harus rela berhadapan dengan polisi lalu lintas yang mendekati kendaraannya yang sudah sangat mengganggu arus jalan karena mengentikan mobilnya sembarangan. Berkelakuan aneh, berteriak frustasi memukul kemudi karena ransel dan bahan kuliahnya tertinggal dirumah orang. Saat dimana tangannya mulai membelah isi ponsel, yang ada Changmin malah meraung, sedikit terlihat sudah akan gila karena dia sama sekali tidak menyimpan nomor telephone bos-paruh waktunya itu disana.

Dan saat tubuh tingginya memasuki ruang ajar, Changmin harus kembali merelakan gendang telingannya mendengung, diisi pidato panjang dari dosen bahasa karena tidak mengumpulkan tugas mata kuliah pada waktunya. Ranselnya tertinggal didalam rumah bos-paruh waktunya sementara tugas dari dosen bahasanya tertidur rapi didalamnya.

Belum selesai disana , si malang Changmin yang kemudian memutuskan untuk membolos pada semua mata kuliah pada hari itu memilih kembali pada alamat sang boss-paruh waktunya. Bertamu dan hanya berniat untuk mengambil ranselnya yang tertinggal. Namun sial benar Changmin hari itu, lagi, dia harus kembali berdiri didepan pintu rumah Yunho selama hampir setengah jam sebelum Jung Yunho boss-orang yang ditungguinya datang, datang dengan menggandeng sebuah tangan cantik berjalan beriringan.

Pagi melelahkan, berakhir dengan malam yang menyebalkan. Niat awal hanya mengambil ransel yang tertinggal namun si wanita yang dibawa Yunho itu memaksanya untuk makan malam bersama. Spaghetti carbonara yang sebenarnya adalah makanan kesukaannya terasa menjadi terlalu asin didalam mulutnya. -Penilaian Changmin-wanita itu tidak bisa memasak ditambah lagi adegan _so drama_ korea yang sedang tayang live didepan matanya membuat makanan berwarna kuning kemerahan yang dimakannya terasa semakin memualkan.

Wanita yang dia tidak bisa ingat siapa namanya itu duduk disamping Yunho, mengeluarkan suara _cempreng-_ bak genderang kaleng milik banci pasar malam yang pernah menggodanya-dan bertingkah manja berulang kali memaksa Yunho makan dari suapannya.

"Itu sebabnya aku tidak menyukai wanita!" Changmin menutup ceritanya.

"Jadi kau menyukai Yunho ?"

"Oh Taemin.. Aku juga tidak mengatakan itu. Kumohon telingamu…"

Changmin menjewer telinganya sendiri, memberi contoh pada Taemin yang lucu namun menjengkelkan.

"Ayolah Changmin.. lagi pula kecil kemungkinan kalau kau tidak akan mulai menyukainya, dia tampan dan sangat menarik, Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Minho oh Minho.. Kenapa aku merasa seperti dipermainkan disini ? kalian membuat aku bercerita dan sekarang kalian tertawa membuat bualan tentang ku ? setidaknya bersedihlah untuk ceritaku!" Changmin menarik paksa ice cream vanilla yang dimainkan oleh tangan Taemin, melahapnya satu sendok penuh, sebelum berakhir dengan wajah mengernyit lucu karena cairan dingin itu mulai membekukan isi mulutnya.

"Aku akan sedih kalau ceritamu seperti sebuah drama korea, kau diperkosa misalnya aku akan menyediakan banyak tisu untukmu. Ceritamu ini biasa-biasa saja, tidak akan dapat piala penghargaan dengan title _hari buruk yang pernah ada_!" Tangan Taemin terangkat keudara, mulutnya menganga sambil menutup mata.

"Minho-ah.. kurasa kau harus membawa pacarmu ini ke dokter bedah. Buka kepalanya!"

Riuh suara tawa, Minho yang sebenarnya paling kaku untuk tertawa-pun kini melepas suaranya. Menggema tiga lengkingan merdu disudut ruangan café karena suara mereka yang belum juga terdengar akan mereda.

"Tapi benar juga, bukankah aku sekarang memang sedang diperkosa. Aku dipaksa oleh ayahku bersetubuh dengan dunia yang kejam, persetubuhan lama yang belum juga menuju klimaks .."

Changmin berpuisi, puisi aneh yang meluncur begitu saja dari dalam mulutnya yang lagi-lagi hanya mengundang tawa diantara mereka bertiga-Berempat sekarang- Kyuhyun datang tiba-tiba memainkan kamera hitam ditangannya, duduk berseberangan dengan Changmin yang belum selesai tertawa. Tidak ada penyambutan untuknya, hanya Taemin yang menyentuh punggungnya sekilas mempersilahkan _sesepuh_ dari Kyu-line ini untuk duduk disamping nya.

"Kau bersetubuh melalui apa ?" Si tampan-cantik Taemin mulai ikut menggila.

"Lubang belakang, kau pikir apa? Aku tidak mempunyai vagina!"

Lagi-lagi hanya tawa, Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa ikut saja membuka mulutnya mendengar Changmin mengatakan bagian intim pada seorang wanita dengan lantang tanpa blur sensor suara.

"Kau disini ?"

Wajah Kyuhyun basah, dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat lalu mengelap kasar wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. Ice cream yang sudah mencair didalam mulut Changmin kembali terpental keluar, menyemprot bagai guyuran air hujan dadakan dan membasahi seluruh wajah Kyuhyun yang duduk persis didepan Changmin yang mengulum ice cream.

"ew gross! " Taemin bergidik, sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang penuh cairan putih dari ice cream.

Sentuhan dari tangan seseorang yang melekat tiba-tiba pada bahu kanannya membuat Changmin terlonjak sesaat dan memuncratkan kembali ice cream yang sudah meleleh didalam mulutnya dan tepat mengenai wajah Kyuhyun yang berada didepannya.

"Yo Changmin!" Gigi Kyuhyun bergemeletakan. "You _satan_!"

.

.

oOOOo

"Bell pintu rumah Yunho kembali terdengar berdering, Changmin dengan sigap mulai menghampiri pintu yang masih tertutup rapi lalu perlahan membukannya.

Wajah seseorang yang Changmin yakini pernah dia jumpai sebelumnya tersenyum manis di depan bibir pintu, mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan sebuah kunci mobil pada Shim Changmin yang masih _meneleng_ bingung.

"Tolong berikan pada Yunho.." Suruh orang itu pada Changmin yang masih belum mempersilahkannya untuk masuk.

"Aku, Siwon sahabatnya. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama berikan saja ini padanya.!" Suruh orang itu lagi. Changmin hanya mengangguk paham, tanpa membuat suara dia kembali menutup rapat pintu rumah saat orang yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Siwon itu sudah berjalan menjauh dari pintu.

"Ada yang datang ?" Tanya Yunho yang berjalan mendekat dari arah belakang dengan dua botol minuman dingin ditangannya.

"Iya.. Ini kunci mobilmu ?"

"Ahhh… Siwonnie!"

Tanpa Changmin menjelaskan, Yunho sudah bisa menebak dengan pasti siapa yang sudah datang dan mengembalikan kunci mobil padanya.

"Kenapa dia tidak masuk ?"

Pertanyaan Yunho selanjutnya hanya dijawab Changmin dengan _gedikkan_ bahunya samar, tangannya kesusahan membuka tutup botol minuman yang disodorkan Yunho padanya.

"Lemah sekali!" Yunho kembali merebut botol minuman yang sedang berperang dengan tangan Changmin, dengan sekali putar dia langsung dapat membukanya dengan sempurna, tanpa bersusah payah atau menumpahkan sedikit saja dari isinya.

Changmin melirik tajam sambil mencibir. "Mobilmu tidak rusak bukan ?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Yunho singkat tanpa berusaha menutupi kebohongannya.

"Kau bohong?"

"Iya!"

"Cihh!" Changmin mendecih dan mendesis samar, minuman ditangannya hanya diteguknya sekali sebelum dia kembali bergerak, berniat menyelesaikan pekerjaanya hari ini.

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan bantalan mobilmu.."

Bibir Changmin mengerucut, matanya berputar-putar malas. Mengingat memang dia seperti sedang dipermainkan, bukan hanya oleh teman-temannya melainkan Yunho juga, sang boss-paruh waktunya.

Satu jam kebelakang saat tawa lantang masih memenuhi mulutnya, lalu saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar dan hangat menyentuh pundaknya-yang tidak lain adalah tangan Yunho-, dan lalu wajah Khyuhyun yang penuh dengan ice cream yang meleleh dari dalam mulutnya, dan kemudian Khyuyun yang menyeramkan dengan noda ice cream memenuhi wajahnya sudah seperti sedang kesetanan dia berdiri siap melayangkan pukulan tangan, lalu selanjutnya dia harus berakhir dengan berada satu mobil bersama Yunho yang mengatakan mobilnya sedang bermasalah, dan berjalan pulang menuju rumah yang sudah pasti bukanlah rumah Changmin sendiri. Namun lima menit lalu yang belum lebih dari satu jam dia berada didalam rumah Yunho, sahabat dari bossnya itu datang dengan kunci mobil ditangannya. Mobil sang boss tidak bermasalah.

"Ahh! Euhh…. Ahhh,.. Ahh! Euhh!" Changmin memegangi perutnya, wajah beserta telinganya memerah.

"Ya! Tuan.. hey! Halo kau dengar aku ?"

Suara Changmin yang sedang duduk meninggi diatas tangga untuk memperbaiki bola lampu jelas-jelas bisa masuk dengan jelas kedalam telinga Yunho yang sedang duduk dengan sebuah buku ditangannya didepan televisi yang sedang menyala.

"Heyy.. permisi.. ayolahhh aku butuh bantuan disini!" Changmin mulai terdengar sedikit mengerang, masih memegangi perutnya yang terasa berantakan.

"Kita sudah berkenalan bukan?" Sahut Yunho tiba-tiba, namun menyimpang jauh dari apa yang Changmin harapkan. "Aku mempunyai nama!"

' _Side ponytail dude'_ Changmin memutar matanya, namun ini hanya kepalanya yang sedang berbicara. "Ayolah, aku tidak mungkin memanggilmu hanya dengan sebuah nama, kau jauh lebih tua dariku.."

"Kalau begitu anggap aku sebagai kakak laki-lakimu saja!" Jawab Yunho masih belum mau beranjak dari duduknya untuk mendekati Changmin sedang butuh bantuan.

"Baiklah-baiklah! Tapi bantu aku dulu dengan tangga _reot_ ini, aku perlu ke toilet, _urgent_ !"

Yunho tersenyum miring, suara Changmin terdengar begitu menggemasakan. Dia mulai bergerak meninggalkan bukunya diatas sofa mendekati Changmin dan memegang tubuh tangga yang tidak berukuran besar itu agar tidak bergerak liar saat Changmin bergerak menuruninya.

Perlahan Changmin mulai merosot turun bergerak bergantian antara kaki kanan dan kirinya. Tertinggal satu anak tangga Changmin menelantarkannya. Dia melompat begitu saja dan membalik tubuhnya,bersiap lari menuju toilet.

"Apa ?"

Sakit perutnya hilang tiba-tiba. Dia membeku diantara dua lengan Yunho yang masih memegangi tubuh tangga aluminium yang kini dibelakanginya.

"Panggil aku siapa ?" _Tease one_. Yunho membuat pertanyaan dengan suara dalam.

"Ayolah aku butuh toilet!"

"Panggil aku siapa ?" _Tease two_. Suara Yunho lagi dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Menatap Changmin yang berada diantara dua legannya.

"Hh..hy.." Changmin kembali pada penyakit lamanya, mendadak gagap.

"Siapa?" _Tease three_. Changmin membuang wajahnya kesebelah kiri bahunya begitu Yunho bergerak perlahan membawa wajahnya mendekat.

Jakun imut dileher Changmin bergerak naik-turun berkali-kali. Changmin membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba mengering, sudah seperti retak bagai tanah tanpa air. Tingkah dan tatapan mata Yunho membuatnya berkeringat dan sakit diperutnya tiba-tiba lenyap.

"Hyung!" Suara terpaksa yang kemudian bisa membuatnya lega.

"Sempurna!" Sahut Yunho tanpa Changmin mengerti apa maksudnya.

Yunho melangkah mundur, memberi jalan untuk Changmin berlari menuju toilet. Yunho tersenyum miring, seriangaian manis memperhatikan gerak lucu Changmin memegangi perutnya lenyap dibalik pintu toilet.

.

"Lama sekali!" Tanya Yunho yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu toilet saat Changmin baru kembali menunjukkan wujudnya setelah lima belas menit lamanya _bersemedi_.

"Kau.. Kau mau apa ?" Gugup Changmin membenarkan kaos dan celananya.

"Masuk!"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa ? kau takut disana masih bau ? Aku malah takut kau tidak mencuci lubang belakangmu.."

Kedua pipi Changmin menggembung sempurna, mulai memerah wajahnya. Sekali hentakan tangan, Yunho sudah bisa membuat Changmin menyingkir dari tegah pintu toilet dan melewatinya begitu saja.

Changmin menggigit lidah, menahan amarahnya. Kalau saja laki-laki ini bukan orang yang membayarnya mungkin Changmin sudah akan mengutuk dan memukul genderang perang begitu mendengar Yunho membuat lelucon sampah tentang dirinya dengan muka datar bagai tembok rumahnya yang warnanya sudah mulai memudar. _'Fucking shitty people'_ Teriak kepala Changmin masih dengan menggigit lidahnya.

"Ah Changmin-ah ? bisa kau bantu aku menyalakan computerku disana ?" Teriak Yunho dari dalam kamar mandi.

Changmin tidak memberikan jawaban, dia langsung saja mengerjakan apa yang diperintah _majikannya_ itu dengan segera tanpa perlu banyak kata.

"Bagaimana menyalakan.." _benda jelek_ \- Pikiran Changmin " .. ini tidak mau menyala" Kepala dan mata Changmin bergerak memutar, menilik computer _abad pertengahan_ milik Yunho yang belum juga mau menyala, berkedip pun tidak.

"Ahh mungkin ada sesuatu yang belum terpasang disana.. aku baru ingat dia kehabisan battery dua jam yang lalu " Teriak Yunho lagi masih dari dalam kamar mandi berkecipak riuh dengan air.

Changmin mendengus,melirik singkat pada pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka lebar . Satu cable yang menjuntai dari meja mulai diraih tangannya, namun dia belum juga bisa menemukan lubang untuk me-charge ulang computer yang sekarang sedang dalam keadaan sekarat ini. Matanya menilik bagian depan juga samping benda yang lumayan tebal itu, mencari sebuah lubang yang pas bentuknya dengan benda berujung silinder ditangannya, namun mata Changmin kesulitan untuk menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Dimana lubang untuk me-recharge benda ini ?" Teriak Changmin lantang yang berpikir Yunho masih berada didalam kamar mandi.

"Belakang.. Dia tidak mempunyai lubang dibagian depan!"

' _Hollishit!_ ' Lagi-lagi hanya masih didalam kepalanya dia mengumpat. Sekuat tenaga dia berteriak, namun Yunho menjawabnya dengan suara rendah dan dalam didekat telinganya, merangkul tubuhnya yang sedang menunduk berkonsentrasi mencari _lubang buaya_ pada computer yang menurutnya jelek untuk seleranya. Kalau milik Changmin sendiri, dia sudah pasti akan merombak total tubuh computer putih polos ini dengan men-tatto penuh seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan manusia berbentuk lego. Seperti apa yang selalu dia sukai. Atau malah dia akan dengan senang hati untuk membuangnya mengingat model dari computer milik Yunho ini _so last years_ sekali menurutnya.

"Seriously, apa kau mendengar apa yang aku dan _flocks_ -ku bicarakan siang tadi ? Kenapa kau suka sekali menyebut lubang hari ini?"

"Ah itu menurumu saja.."

Changmin berdiri perlahan, berdehem pelan mengatur nafasnya yang masih urak-urakkan. Rangkulan Yunho yang tidak lebih hanya seperti rangkulan pada tubuh seorang teman ternyata membuat Changmin menjadi berdebar-debar dan tidak nyaman. Sementara Yunho masih tetap terlihat seperti biasa, wajahnya datar bibirnya bergerak tipis membuat lengkungan lalu duduk perlahan menghempaskan bagian belakangnya pada kursi didepan layar computer yang sekarang sudah terlihat kembali bisa menyala.

"Gomawo.."

.

Lepas dari Jung Yunho sang bos-paruh waktu yang sedikit aneh, terhitung dari hari pertama Changmin sudah berkerja dengannya selama empat hari lamanya, setiap hari dia berturut-turut datang namun pada jam yang berbeda-beda menyesuaikan dengan tiap jam sekolahnya.

"Baju baru ?" Tanya Yunho memperhatikan apa yang sedang Changmin kenakan. Melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan bersandar miring pada bibir pintu yang menganga, menyambut Changmin yang baru saja menekan bell pintu rumahnya.

"Iya.. apa kau sudah merasa menjadi pahlawan sekarang?"

Tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk Changmin menjadi dekat dengan Yunho. Changmin mulai terlihat menunjukkan sifat aslinya, si _anarcy_ yang mempunyai sebutan _satan_ dari sahabatnya. Namun masih teka-teki untuk Changmin yang kesulitan membaca Yunho yang kadang selalu saja bersikap aneh padanya.

Orang bernama Jung Yunho itu bahkan memberi code pintu rumahnya pada Changmin yang baru saja dia kenal empat hari yang lalu dengan alasan agar _si pembantu_ -Shim Changmin-lebih mudah membersihkan rumahnya karena Yunho tidak selalu berada didalam rumah dan bisa membukakan pintu rumah untuknya.

"Iya aku membelinya dari upah yang kau berikan, apa kau mau juga? Pasar _loak_ memberi potongan harga!"

Changmin menyingkirkan Yunho yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia melenggang masuk kedalam kediaman Yunho sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri saja, ranselnya kembali dia lempar ke atas rak sepatu seperti biasa, dan selanjutya dia akan langsung membereskan sisa pekerjaan yang kemarin hari belum selesai dikerjakannya.

Tidak memberi reaksi atau wajah marah, Yunho malah tertawa melihat tingkah Changmin yang sekarang lebih suka berbuat dan berkata seenak dia mau padanya.

"Ahh.. benda ini lembut sekali. So soft .. like a soap!"

"What ? Soft like a soap? What a stupid joke! Lembut itu seperti kapas, bantal, atau kulit bayi misalnya, bukan seperti.."

"Tidak perlu bersusah payah berkomentar tuan, aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu! Terimakasih.."

Alih-alih marah, ataupun mengeluarkan suara lebih mendengar celetuk Changmin yang menyela suaranya, Yunho malah terkekeh geli memperhatikan Shim Changmin yang sedang meremas tubuh boneka rusa yang dia temukan didalam tumpukan kardus lama.

"Jadi kau belum bisa menemukannya juga ?"

"Belum, sekecil apa benda itu ? warnanya ?"

Changmin masih berjongkok mengaduk-aduk isi kardus bekas dari barang-barang yang pernah dibeli Yunho. Ada kardus besar untuk wadah sebuah televisi, monitor computer sampai kardus mesin cuci masih berada didalam rumahnya.

"Kau tahu, hyung…" Setelah sedikit pemaksaan yang diterimanya dari Yunho di kemarin hari, akhirnya Shim Changmin sang s _atan_ mau juga memanggil Yunho dengan sebuah panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki dan tidak lagi menggunakan bahasa formal dengannya. ".. kau sangat benar-benar sungguh berantakan sekali!"

"Kau terlalu menggunakan banyak kata, bawel!"

"Mwo ?"

"Bukan apa-apa! begini, bukankah aku menyimpan box-box itu dengan sangat rapi didalam sana."

"Ini kamar tamu , bagaimana jika.."

"Aku tidak mempunyai tamu, kalaupun ada dia akan tidur berdua denganku.."

Changmin melupakan apa yang sudah akan dilontarkan bibir merah mudanya. Yunho yang menyela suaranya membuatnya bungkam begitu saja. Tangannya yang disibukkan tumpukan kardus berhenti bergerak seketika saat Yunho mengatakan setiap tamunya hanya akan langsung tidur dengannya.

Bukan urusannya, dari awal Changmin sudah menerapkan Jung Yunho dan ke-anehannya bukan termasuk dalam list kerjanya, dia menulisnya dan mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas dibelakang tempurung kepala. Namun terhitung hari ini, lima hari sudah Changmin bergulat dan selalu bersama dengan bossnya yang sangat mempesona itu membuat note didalam kepalanya mulai akan samar dan memudar.

"Kenapa berhenti ?" Yunho mengomentari Changmin yang tiba-tiba diam dengan mata mengambang.

Saat Yunho menyebut ' _Dia'_ dalam kalimatnya, pikiran Shim Changmin otomatis tertuju pada namja cantik yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat dia memasuki rumah ini. Saat itu hanya celana dalam yang dikenakannya. Tidak ada lagi selain itu. Pasti ' _Dia'_ yang dimaksud Yunho adalah orang itu. Atau mungkin saja wanita cantik itu. Wanita yang juga dilihatnya pada hari pertama, namun pada malam hari ketika Changmin harus terpaksa kembali untuk mengambil ranselnya yang tertinggal, yang selanjutnya dia mengalami pemaksaan untuk makan malam dengannya. _'Dia tidur dengan mereka berdua?'_ Kepala Changmin bertanya, tanpa siapapun yang akan mendengar dan lalu menjawabnya.

"Kalau lelah istirahat saja, duduk disini bersamaku"

Tubuh Changmin terangkat paksa, Yunho menarik tangannya membuatnya berdiri lalu kembali mendudukannya pada sebuah kursi didepan computernya.

Memang Changmin tidak memperhatikan, dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran dan terkaan konyolnya tentang tamu-tamu Yunho hingga dia tidak menyadari Yunho sudah lama melepas pandangan dalamnya pada Changmin yang duduk berjongkok didepan tumpukan kardus lama. Dia mengulum senyum manis memperhatikan wajah Changmin yang seolah sedang bernostalgia, melamun dan entah berkelana kemana.

"Lupakan saja flashdisk itu, kalau memang hilang ya sudah, warnanya merah kau tadi bertanya bukan.."

Yunho menarik kursi lain yang berada tidak jauh dari samping tubuhnya, mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi berwarna biru tua yang memiliki empat roda.

"Duduk, dan istirahat saja dulu disini."

Yunho menepuk paha Changmin yang terbalut jeans blue navy dengan lubang dibagian lututnya. Changmin hanya diam, dia mengangguk samar. Awkward. Namun dia tetap mengeluarkan senyumnya berpura-pura memperhatikan Yunho dan pekerjaannya yang berada didalam layar computer.

"Kau membosankan, bisa kau bekerja dikantormu saja.."

Bukan si _satan-anarcy_ Shim Changmin kalau dia akan betah berdiam lama. Changmin mulai kembali pada dirinya yang mulai mengesalkan. Mengganggu Yunho yang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya lalu mengambil alih macbook Yunho dan mulai menjajahnya dengan leluasa.

 _Now playing_ : The Chainsmokers-Don't let me down.

"Aku suka video dan lagu ini, tapi aku tidak mengerti, did they 'block' them 'cus they needed a ride and the guys said no ? oh help!" Komentar Changmin pada sebuah video music yang sedang berputar dilayar macbook Yunho, berakhir dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Odl girlfriend, being a bit demaning.."

Changmin menggembungkan kedua pipinya, kali ini berusaha menahan tawa. "Wae so serious boss, I'm just trying to make a lil joke here.." Changmin terkekek pada reaksi Yunho yang sekarang terlihat sedang memutar matanya, dan menyesap kopi yang tadi dibuatkan Changmin untuknya dengan tegukan cepat. Orang yang lebih tua darinya itu terlalu menganggap apa yang dikatakan Changmin dengan serius.

"Jangan dimatikan, tolong putar ulang!" Cegah Changmin mengentikan gerakan jemari telunjuk Yunho yang sudah akan menekan tombol ' _space'_ agar video music itu berhenti berputar.

Disela anggukaan kepalanya yang masih mendengarkan The Chainsmokers, mata dan tangan Changmin mulai beralih pada sebuah foto yang tergeletak disamping gelas kopi milik Yunho.

"Great photographer but terrible choice of model tho.." Cibir Changmin menilai satu foto yang berada ditangannya.

Setelah mengetahui biografi dari sang boss-paruh waktunya yang ternyata adalah seorang fotografer, Changmin mulai dengan gampang beranggapan dan menilai semua foto yang berada dirumah _majikannya_ ini adalah hasil dari tangkapan kameranya sendiri. Kali ini dia dengan _gamblang_ mengeluarkan apa yang ada didalam pikirannya saat matanya menilik pada sosok manusia yang tercetak bersih didalam sebuah foto yang lebarnya hampir bisa menutupi telapak tangannya.

"Kau akan mati kalau orang ini mendengar apa yang baru saja kau katakan!" Timpal Yunho seraya menarik kembali satu foto yang sedang dipegang Changmin. "He's cute.." Lanjutnya lagi dan berhasil membuat Changmin memicingkan bibirnya. "He's so sexy.." Sambung Yunho lagi, kali ini Changmin langsung _melengos_ begitu mendengarnya. "Look at his pink lips.."

 _'He's what? I don't give a fucking damn shit!'_ Cibir Changmin dalam kepala.

"What ?" Changmin mendengus dan sempat membuang muka, namun hitungan detik dia kembali melempar wajahnya pada Yunho yang sedang tersenyum memandangi sebuah foto ditangannya. "He is not even that cute, and his lips.. ahh c'on, it's not sexy at all!" Tangan Changmin kasar manarik foto yang dipegang Yunho dan membuangnya sembarangan ke atas meja begitu saja.

Sosok manusia yang berada didalam foto itu, benar-benar tidak ada yang salah dengannya. Hanya wajah yang sedang mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya itu tanpa bisa dijelaskan sudah seperti begitu menggangu buat Changmin. Orang dalam foto itu adalah orang yang menamainya bocah lima tahunan, orang itu adalah teman dari Jung Yunho boss-paruh waktunya yang saat itu menampakkan dirinya hanya dengan balutan celana dalam.

"Memangnya bibir sexi itu yang seperti apa ?"

Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba yang sepertinya hanya sedang mengada-ada membuat Changmin terkesiap setelah merasa begitu jengah mengingat manusia celana dalam itu. Ya, teman Yunho itu sudah memiliki sebuatan manis dari si _anarcy_ Shim Changmin.

"Sexy itu yang.. yang dimana saat kamu melihatnya , kau akan selalu ingin menciumnya!"

"Seperti bibirmu ?" Wajah Yunho mendekat, membuat jarak semakin merapat. "..Karena aku selau ingin menciummu!"

Darah Changmin sudah mulai akan mendidih,berdesir hebat seraya menahan nafasnya kuat-kuat. Yunho Menjamah wajahnya, membuat gerakan lembut menggunakan ujung jempol manisnya memijat pelan pipi putih Changmin, mengukir garis lurus dari sudut telinga Changmin menggunakan ujung jari tengahnya dan bergerak lambat berakhir di sudut bibir. Changmin membeku ditempatnya, terpukau dengan gerakan yang Yunho buat pada wajahnya.

"Soft.. like a soap"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOOOo**

 **And Yes!.. saat mengetik saya suka lupa dengan jarak dan baris, suka lupa juga dengan berapa banyak dan panjangnya kalimat yang sudah saya buat. Jadi maaf sekali ya, kalau ini terlalu panjang untuk sebuah cerita bersambung.. ehe^^**

 **Sampai disini apa ada yang bisa menebak akan seperti apa cerita selanjutnya engga ?.. Well jangan ditebak deh ya, nanti surprise-nya musnah. ahah XD . Tolong jangan jadi spoiler paradox ya heheh *damai**

 **Tapi aku serius tentang 'Bibir Sexy' . Menurutku, Bibir sexy itu bukan bibirnya Angelina Jolie beserta suami, bukan juga milik Julia Roberts, juga bukan miliknya Yoona, Aishwarya Rai,or Taylor Swift, but bibir sexy itu adalah bibir yang dimana saat kamu melihatnya, maka kau akan selalu ingin menciumnya. Jadi bagaimana dengan kalian ? sudah menemukan si bibir sexy itu ? yaa.. ofc selain bibir HoMin tercinta. XD**

 **Ada yang setuju dengan pendapatku tentang Bibir sex-y ? Comment me! Jangan lupa juga untuk menanggapi cerita diatas ini. Ya.. aku butuh sedikit penyemangat atau mungkin aku akan berpura-pura malas saja untuk melanjutkan. XD**

 **Well.. Sankyuuuu so freakin' muchhhh untuk kalian semua yang mau _membuang_ waktunya untukku. *i'm in tears now. XD *HugYou**

 ***BowCloseToToe**

 **See ya next Chapter^^**

 **InoCassio**


	3. Chapter 3 : Wrong Impression

_**Author jawab:**_ **M rated? Umm.. ehehhe mungkin ada, tapi tidak sekarang ya. XD. Aku gamau Changmin** _ **menjalang**_ **atau di-** _ **jalangi**_ **terlalu awal ahahha. Eh tapi kalau ada yang mau nulis bagian itu, kirimin aku deh, nanti aku masukin dalem cerita. Yaa.. anggap aja kita _featuring_ gitu, ehe.. seriusan! Hit my PM, mau ?. And, ****Second warning** **buat pembaca, sekali lagi ini adalah cerita ringan, dan mungkin akan** _ **sedikit**_ **panjang kaya si Uttaran.. hahah #Bleh amit-amit dah! Engga banget!. Tapi serius FF ini adalah imaji saya yang** _ **just flow**_ **begitu saja aku ingin membuatnya sedikit berbelit tapi natural hahah (sekali lagi kalau bisa, mengingat saya sendiri masih amatir luar biasa XD )**

 **Dan.. Sangat terimakasih sekali, melalui menulis dan membaca aku mempunyai teman baru dan.. banyak teman. Luv Yuu. Thankyou dan Luv Youu juga untuk yang sudah selalu mau menyapa and mendukung saya lewat kolom review nor PM. Percaya atau tidak aku sangat menyukainya. Ok anggap saya _so dorama_ but yeah saya tidak bohong XD. Sankyuuu^^**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inside Out**

 **HoMin**

 **Warning: Typo's, kata berulang, not a good Author.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **"Wrong Impression"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please yourself^^**

 **ooOOOoo**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Y** un ?"

Yunho mendesah panjang,manarik nafas dalam-dalam, memenuhi rongga dadanya dengan O2. Dia menjilat bibir bawahnya pelan sambil berangsur mundur, menegakkan kembali tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, meningggalkan wajah dan bibir Changmin yang belum sempat tersentuh se-ujungpun oleh ujung bibir merah Yunho.

Bukan seperti dalam film atau drama yang pernah Changmin lihat sebelumnya saat dimana ada dua orang yang hampir berciuman lalu dihentikan oleh orang ketiga maka dua orang-yang hampir berciuman-tersebut akan seperti sedang tertampar dan beringsut mundur seketika sambil menunjukkan wajah gagap dan bersalah.

Tapi dia tidak. Maksudnya, Yunho-lah yang tidak. Ketika tiba-tiba suara dari sudut pintu mengagetkan dan berhasil membuat Changmin seperti kehilangan jantung dan seluruh tulangnya untuk beberapa detik. Yunho dengan ujung bibirnya yang masih berada sangat dekat dan sudah hampir melekat pada bibir lembab Changmin hanya mendesah dan menarik nafas panjang. Tidak bergegas pula dia untuk mejauhkan wajah dan tangannya dari wajah Changmin yang masih berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Aku melihat itu!"

"Oh geulae?"

Yunho menjawab dan duduk santai bersandar pada kursinya, menatap orang ketiga yang menghentikan gerakkannya untuk melumat bibir Changmin yang berwarna merah muda.

"Kalau kau menolakku hanya untuk bocah itu aku akan sangat marah!"

Yunho hanya mengembangkan senyumnya, mengembangkan juga kedua tangannya, melebar terbuka menyambut langkah dari orang ketiga yang berjalan panjang menuju ke pangkuannya.

"Bukannya kita hanya teman tidur, huh Jae ?"

Changmin mendengus pelan namun dalam. Dia menunduk masih berdebat dengan detak jantungnya yang meronta-ronta. Changmin belum melihat wajah itu, belum melihat wajah orang yang sekarang sudah benar-benar sedang berada diatas pangkuan Jung Yunho. Dia tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya, tidak sebelum Yunho mulai menyebut namanya, dan orang itu kembali menyebutnya _bocah_.

 _'Pria celana dalam'_ Kepala Changmin meraung kesal.

"Aku selalu ingin lebih dari itu, lebih dari hanya modelmu, dan lebih dari hanya teman tidur mu. Tapi kau selalu menolakku, _you asshole_!"

Yunho hanya kembali tersenyum, sambil sedikit menghindar dari kecupan beruntun orang yang sedang dipangkunya. Teman tidur yang di panggilnya Jae itu berkali-kali mengecup bibirnya, memainkan telingannya dan menjilat garis rahangnya.

"Hentikan Jae!"

"Oh wae geulae? kau tidak pernah menolak ini sebelumnya"

.

.

" **What the fuck is up with this fucking stupid heart?!"**

Mulut Changmin berbuih, meraung sendiri disela mulutnya yang penuh dengan makanan instant. Ramen, makanan yang hanya perlu _bersetubuh_ dengan air panas untuk bisa menikmatinya, dia menelan panas-panas benda keriting yang melunak didalam mangkoknya, dua mangkok penuh memasuki perutnya hanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit.

Belasan tisu kotor berceceran memenuhi meja dan jatuh berantakan mengotori lantai rumah. Changmin sudah menghabiskan dua dari empat mangkok ramen extra pedas yang dibuatnya. Dan sekarang dia masih manikmati mangkok ramen ketiganya.

"Apa kau menangis ?"

"Fuck you! Apa kau tidak lihat aku mengelap _ingus_ , bukan air mata ?" Changmin menyesap kering kuah dari mangkok ketiga. "Kemarikan isu itu !"

Satu box tissue kembali dilempar Minho dan di tangkap sempurna oleh tangan Changmin yang basah karena kuah dari ramen. Bukan hanya tangannya, namun wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya-pun sudah basah oleh keringat yang merembes dari tiap pori di tubuhnya.

"Sudah kenyang apa masih mau aku ambilkan sampah yang ada dibelangkang ?"

"Shut Up!" Teriak Changmin lantang, kini dia menyentuh mangkok ramennya yang ke empat.

Mulut nya penuh dengan mie ramen dengan kuah kemerahan, namun dia tidak menutup mulutnya. Masih meracau disela makannya, memuncratkan kembali kuah ramen yang sudah bercampur dengan ludahnya, bergemeletik bak rintik air hujan. Mengguman banyak kata dengan bahasa yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak bekerja lagi?"

"Tidak!"

"Wae?"

"Aku sudah memecatnya sebagai boss-ku!"

"Biarkan dia, mungkin _satan_ sedang meninggalkannya.." Seru Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangan Minho yang sudah akan melempari Changmin dengan tisu kotor ditangannya.

Lelah memperhatikan Shim Changmin yang bertingkah aneh selama tiga hari ini membuat Kyuhyun, Ryewook dan Minho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka. Kyuhyun melenggang kearah pintu depan apartementnya sesaat setelah bell pintu rumahnya berdering dan menggema didalam rumah, sudah seperti teriakan Shim Changmin yang melengking ditelinga.

"Kalian datang?" Senyum manis dan ramah Kyuhyun menyambut tamu-tamunya. "Masuklah.." -Mempersilahkan lalu menggiring mereka berjalan menuju ruangan tengah dimana ada Minho, Ryewook, dan juga Changmin disana-yang masih berenang dengan ramennya-.

"Ah hi Hyung!"

"Hey Hyung!"

Seru minho dan Ryewook bersamaan menyapa tamu Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dan menunduk samar menyapa mereka.

"Bisa kalian membuat suara diluar saja, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu disini..!" Celetuk Changmin sembarangan tanpa perlu melihat pada siapa dia berbicara.

"Kau disini!"

.

Dengan gigi _bergemeletak_ ,Changmin terpaksa membersihkan sendiri tumpahan mie ramen dari dalam mangkok dan juga dari dalam mulutnya yang kembali _terlepeh_ dan semburat keluar membasahi dan mengotori meja. Tubuhnya lagi-lagi terlonjak kaget dan kembali memuntahkan isi mulutnya keluar. Persis seperti dia dan ice cream waktu itu, Yunho tiba-tiba membebankan telapak tangannya diatas pundak Changmin, hanya kali ini Cho Kyuhyun tidak ada didepan wajahnya dan kembali berperan sebagai korban.

Wajahnya menunduk masih dengan sisa-sisa peluh yang belum mau mengering di ubun-ubun, tangannya bergerak memutar mengelap meja berwarna cokelat dengan Kyuhyun yang berdiri menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

"Sudah bersih!" Changmin menyalak membuat Kyuhyun, Minho, Ryewook dan dua tamunya sedikit tersentak. Dia melenggang panjang menuju ruang belakang untuk mencuci tangannya.

' _.. oohh I think I'm losing my mind now yeah..!'🎵_

"Hentikan suara _setan_ itu!" Kali ini Changmin tidak berteriak, dia yang baru kembali menyembul dari ruang belakang hanya mengeluarkan suara yang berhasil membuat bulu mata meremang dan bergerak.

"Wae-yo ? bukankah kau menyukai lagu ini ?"

Changmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilempar Kyuhyun untuknya. Dia bergerak singkat mematikan lagu dari The Chainsmokers yang keluar dari pengeras suara milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku menyukainya, tapi tidak setelah tiga hari yang lalu!" Changmin mendengus, sementara Yunho terlihat santai membasahi bibirnya dengan ujung lidah.

Changmin memang menyukai music dengan genre Trap, EDM dance pop itu, sangat menyukainya malah, namun itu dulu sebelum kejadian tiga hari yang lalu saat dia duduk berdua dengan Yunho didepan computer dengan lagu dari The Chainsmokers itu menderu memenuhi diruangan. Kejadian yang setengah bisa membuatnya malu, kejadian yang selalu bisa membuat bibirnya berkali-kali mengerucut lucu.

Yunho membelainya, menjamah seluruh bagian dari wajahnya. Dari anak rambutnya, ujung telinganya, meniti turun membelai rahangnya, hingga jemari cantik itu berhenti disudut bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Changmin sadar, namun itu yang dia sesalkan. Kenapa dia diam saja dan tidak menolak, tidak juga bertingkah sadis dengan mendorong tubuh Yunho agar mereka kembali membuat jarak. Changmin diam, menerima belaian Yunho nyaman, sampai saat bibir Yunho mulai mendekat Changmin-pun tetap bergeming, hanya berkedip kecil. Hingga dia mulai disadarkan oleh suara seoarang pria yang tiba-tiba saja berada didalam rumah tanpa membuat suara sebelumnya.

Bibir Yunho sama sekali belum sempat bersentuhan dengan miliknya. Namun bukan itu detik yang menyebalkan, walau sebenarnya ada bagian dari diri Changmin yang juga menginginkan Yunho untuk menciumnya.

Bagian dari menit yang sangat menyebalkan itu adalah saat dimana Yunho terlihat sedang berusaha menciumnya namun ketika teman yang dipanggilnya Jae itu datang diantara mereka Yunho tersenyum lebar membuka tangannya dan merapikan kaki-kakinya menyambut sosok cantik yang melenggang mendekatinya dan berakhir diatas pangkuannya. Yunho diciumnya, bukan! Tapi Yunho juga menciumnya. Sementara Shim Changmin yang masih menunduk disamping kiri mereka, seperti sudah tidak lagi terlihat. Dia musnah seketika. Selanjutnya suara lengkingan dari Daya yang mengiringi langkahnya melangkahi batas pintu keluar rumah. Itu adalah bagian dimana Changmin ingin sekali menghantam Jung Yunho tepat di bibirnya yang berwarna merah.

"Kau kenapa ada disini ?" Changmin _menyalak_ pada Yunho yang duduk rapi disamping Siwon yang sedang memainkan camera ditangannya bersama Kyuhyun. "Dari mana kau tahu rumahku ?"

Kyuhyun berdehem dalam. "Ini rumahku, hallo apa kau sedang mabuk ?"

Selanjutnya, Changmin menjadi bahan lelucon, tawa membahana keluar dari mulut-mulut kurang pelajaran _sastra_ milik teman-temannnya. Yunho pun tersenyum lebar namun dia tidak mengeluarkan suara. Bibirnya yang melengkung sempurna semakin membuat Changmin ingin sekali memukulnya. Bukan karena dia yang pernah berusaha ingin menciumnya, namun karena dia yang gampang saja mencium orang lain sementara Changmin yang baru saja dia _jamah_ masih bernafas disampingnya.

"Aku pulang!"

Changmin melenggang tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun sang tuan rumah ataupun sahabat-sahabatnya menjawab iya ataupun kenapa.

Pintu rumah Kyuhyun terbuka lebar sekilas, lalu kembali menutup rapat dan meninggalkan suara keras yang menggema memenuhi seluruh rumah.

.

.

.

"Masuk!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ini hujan!"

"Aku tahu!"

Yunho mendesah dalam. Sulit sekali membujuk Shim Changmin yang sedang _marajuk_ \- yang entah karana apa-. Halte bus. Dia membatu ditempatnya menunggu bus yang belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan _penampakannya_. Sepatu dan ujung celananya mulai basah, langit memuntahkan isi perutnya tanpa aba-aba. Deras disertai angin yang menari bebas.

"Masuk!"

Suruh Yunho lagi, masih dari bangku kemudinya, namun Changmin masih bergeming ditempatnya.

"Kau tuli ? Aku bilang tidak mau!"

Changmin menyilangkan dua tangannya didepan dada. Memicing kecut ujung bibirnya. Matanya berkelana ke ujung jalan menanti bus yang tak juga kunjung datang.

"Aku bilang masuk, maka kau harus masuk!"

Yunho bukan lagi berada didalam mobil dan didepan kemudinya. Jengah sudah dia membujuk manis Shim Changmin yang sudah seperti akan berakar ditempatnya berdiri menunggu bus yang tidak mungkin cepat datang mengingat ini hari hujan. Sementara tubuh Changmin sendiri juga sudah mulai terlihat basah kehujanan.

Changmin bergerak, tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Yunho yang sudah keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya basah oleh belaian air hujan.

 **BLAMMMM!**

Suara pintu mobil yang tertutup rapat. Changmin duduk tidak berkedip didalam kendaraan Yunho, sementara Yunho masih memutari mobilnya untuk mendekati pintu kemudi.

 **BLAMMM!**

Suara pintu mobil yang tertutup untuk yang kedua kali , kali ini sudut Yunho yang menciptakanya. Changmin mengeratkan buku-buku jarinya diatas celananya yang basah. Rambutnya basah, wajahnya basah, merata keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Keringkan wajahmu!" Suruh Yunho menjulurkan tangan dengan sebuah kain kecil berwarna cokelat keemasan.

Changmin enggan menerima, ego yang setiggi langit bertahta diatas kepalanya.

"Wae ?"

" _Jawaban apa itu , wae-wae!"_

Alih-alih menjawab dan menerima uluran tangan Yunho, Changmin malah berbicara dengan Iphone-nya. Benda tipis berwarna biru cerah yang berada di dalam saku celanannya bergetar berulang, dan menampakkan nomor telephone dengan nama _'Telur Burung_ ' pada layarnya yang lumayan lebar.

"Oh wae ? kau mau bicara apa ?"

" _Pabboyahh!_ _Kau tidak membawa mobil, satan! Kenapa pulang begitu saja ? Ini sedang hujan, apa kau bodoh ?"_

Changmin diam memutar mata, bentuk perhatian dari sahabatnya yang menjelma dalam bentuk kata kasar membuat Changmin semakin malas mendengarnya.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan bossmu itu?"

"Siapa ?"

" _Kau mendengarku satan! Setelah kau berpamitan pulang, orang itu bergegas juga menyusulmu keluar. Kalau kau belum bertemu dengan dia, cari dia! temukan!"_

Kyuhyun mengoceh panjang, sementara Changmin membeku diam. Matanya mencuri pandang sesaat pada Yunho yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan kain kecil ditangannya. Gerakan kepalanya sudah menyerupai gerakan kepala Naruto-whips his hair back and forth-pada salah satu adegan didalam Naruto Shippuden the movie one-nya. Menawan.

"Menawan!"

" _What ?"_ Seru Kyuhyun yang menuntut penjelasan dari seberang.

"Bukan apa-apa, Oh, bye Kyu!"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun mengumpat lebih, Changmin memutus sepihak sambungan telephone mereka. Yunho masih sibuk dengan rambutnya yang basah, sementara Changmin sibuk menerjemahkan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Tepatnya apa yang telah terjadi pada _bossnya_.

"Rumahmu sudah bersih aku sudah tidak perlu datang tiap hari, tapi mengingat aku masih butuh uang aku akan tetap datang tapi seminggu sekali saja, atau tujuh hari satu kali saja!" Celetuk Changmin panjang, menyimpan kembali benda tipis ditangan kembali kedalam saku celana.

Yunho tertawa renyah-polos Changmin atau bodoh Changmin yang mengatakan seolah seminggu berbeda dengan tujuh hari,- sebelum dia menjawab."Tidak boleh!"

Tanganya meninggalkan rambut kepala yang belum kering. Matanya lurus menatap Changmin yang masih seperti kucing baru berendam didalam air.

"Tidak boleh!, siapa yang akan masak untuk ku ? makan malamku ?"

Lembut disentuh rambutnya, menyesap air yang membasahi rambut Changmin menggunakan kain kecil yang baru saja digunakkannya untuk _mengelap_ wajah dan mengeringkan rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau harus tetap datang! Harus tetap setiap hari!" Perintah Yunho pada Changmin yang masih diam menerima gerakan tangan halus Yunho dengan kain tipis ditangannya yang kini sudah berpindah tempat _memijat_ halus pipinya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" Ketus Changmin manarik kain ditangan Yunho, menjauhkan tangan Yunho dari wajahnnya dan mengeringkan sendiri kepala dan wajahnya yang basah.

Tidak ada kata atau suara bersahutan sepanjang jalan. Changmin menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponsel ditangan, sementara Yunho menatap lurus pada jalanan. Semakin malam, namun hujan tak juga kunjung mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Changmin yang disampingnya pun juga enggan melempar pandang, mengumbar senyuman ataupun mengoceh panjang seperti biasanya.

 _Now Playing🎵 :_ Zedd Beautiful Now.

" _I see what you're wearing, there's nothing beneath it  
Forgive me for staring, forgive me for breathing  
We might not know why, we might not know how  
But baby, tonight, we're beautiful now"_

Yunho meredam suara _deram_ air hujan yang menghantam tubuh mobil yang dikendarainya dengan mengeluarkan suaranya yang masih bisa dibilang lumayan. Lumayan membuat Changmin refleks membelalakkan mata yang sedari tadi disita oleh benda tipis ditangannya.

Suara Zedd dan Jon Bellion yang mencuat dari dalam stereo mobil Yunho hilang lenyap digantikan teriakkan Yunho yang menggelegar didalam mobil yang tidak lebar.

" _We might not know why, we might not know how  
But baby, tonight, we're beautiful now  
We'll light up the sky, we'll open the clouds  
'Cause baby, tonight, we're beautiful now, we're beautiful"_

Dilaur dugaan, Yunho yang bosan lalu berteriak dan mengeluarkan suara seenakknya disambut Changmin dalam baris lyrics kedua dari lagu yang ternyata juga disukainya. Suara Changmin melengking, menggerakkan dua bahunya bersamaan, membuat gerakan dansa diduduknya sambil bertepuk tangan.

" _We're beautiful…"_

Suara mereka mulai bersambutan. Melengking panjang melanjutkan dari apa yang sudah Yunho mulai diawal.

"Suara kita bagus juga.. Kita harus membuat konser besar!" Tawa Changmin masih bertepuk tangan.

"Konser besar apa iringan perang?"

Dan mudah untuk Yunho membuat Changmin kembali. Hanya seperti itu, Changmin sudah seperti melupakan kenapa dia membentak Yunho di lima belas menit yang lalu. Bahkan kini tangan mereka bertautan, setelah _hi five_ singkat yang mereka buat saat lagu yang mereka nyanyikan telah berhenti berputar.

"Tunggu! Ini bukan gedung apartement ku!"

Changmin melongo keluar jendela, menatap tempat parkiran dimana Yunho sudah menepikan kendaraannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini ?" Protes Changmin bergegas keluar dari dalam mobil yang sudah diam tak berdesir bongkahan mesinnya.

"Kau tidak bilang padaku kemana aku harus membawamu, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku tidak tahu dimana rumahmu.." Elak Yunho tersenyum manis sambil menekan tombol otomatis pada kunci ditanganya, membuat Audi R6 miliknya terkunci seketika. "Ayo.."

"Tapi.." Changmin _gelagapan_ mencari kata alasan. "Kau bisa bertanya bukan padaku rumahku dimana ?"

"Aku tidak berbicara pada orang yang sibuk dengan benda pintar ditangannya!"

"Tapi.."

Yunho menggelandang tangan Changmin yang masih ingin berkutat dengan semua protes dan penolakannya. Yunho benar tidak berbohong tentang dia yang tidak mengetahui dimana rumah dari pemuda yang sedang digenggam erat tangannya ini. Sedangkan untuk bertanya pada Changmin kemana dia harus mengantarnya, atau dimana rumahnya, Yunho memang sengaja menghindarinya. Yunho membawa Changmin kerumahnya, dan memang itu yang ingin dilakukannya.

"Silahkan masuk!"

 _Meneleng_ kepala Yunho, menarik dua sudut bibirnya terbentuk lengkungan senyum manis. Terjulur tangannya mempersilahkan Changmin yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan ragu diambang pintu.

"Aku.. aku mau pulang!"

"Aku bilang masuk!"

Terlalu basah untuk hanya berenang setengah badan. Changmin dan belasan kata tolakkannya di _entah_ -kah keluar oleh Yunho yang tidak mau lagi membuat kata drama berulang-Membujuk orang bukan sesuatu yang disukainya karena biasanya dialah yang selalu dibujuk dan dirayu-rayu oeh orang-orang yang menyukainya.-

Semua ruangan didalam apartement Yunho menyala terang. Sekali tekan pada satu tombol ditangah ruangan semua lampu penerangan menyala bersamaan.

Changmin berdiri setengah menggigil diruang tengah, tidak berani dia mendudukkan tubuhnya yang basah diatas sofa. Sementara Yunho menghilang lenyap kedalam kamarnya. Tidak lama dia kembali mencuat membawa handuk putih ditangan dengan tubuh setengah telanjang, hanya boxer pendek yang melingkar menutupi area pinggang.

Changmin mengulum lidahnya, tubuh top-less Yunho menarik matanya berkelana kesana, menjajah tubuh tegap, dada bidang dan perutnya yang rata melalui pandangan mata. Belum tercetak sempurna memang siluet six-pack dalam perutnya, tidak seperti milik Changmin yang selalu setia mengunjungi Gym tentunya, but somehow itu malah membuat Yunho terlihat sexy dimata Changmin.

"Kau.. kau mau apa ?" Gagap Changmin berjalan mundur menghindari tubuh Yunho yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mm..mwoyah!" Kini Changmin mulai berteriak karena tangan Yunho mulai meraba mantelnya yang basah.

"Baiklah.. Silahkan saja kalau kau mau tidur dengan mantel basah!"

Yunho menjauh, dilempar handuk yang digenggamnya pada tangan Changmin yang menempel didada. Yunho kembali melenggang kebelakang, kini suara dentingan alat-alat yang berada didapur mulai terdengar. Entah apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. Sementara itu Changmin masih berdiri canggung ditempatnya. Antara berani membuka bajunya yang basah, atau diam seperti itu dan membiarkan tubuhnya mulai menggigil dan membeku.

"Katakan saja kalau kau memang mau aku untuk membantumu membuka baju!"

Suara dalam Yunho yang tiba-tiba sudah kembali berada disamping tubuhnya, sedikit membuat Changmin berjingkat. Yunho kembali membuat senyuman itu, menarik satu sudut bibirnya menciptakan satu lengkungan senyum yang hampir menyerupai lengkungan bulan sabit, sambil menyodorkan satu cangkir minuman dengan uap tipis yang masih menari-nari dari tangannya. Cokelat panas. Teman yang pas untuk tubuh yang butuh cairan hangat.

"Tidak perlu aku beri tahu dimana kamar mandinya bukan ?"

"Ah.. iye!" Changmin mulai kembali mencair dari acara membekunya memperhatikan Yunho dengan senyuman anehnya.

Changmin mengambil langkah panjang menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, membasahi wajahnya membersihkan pipinya dari bekas air hujan, sementara Yunho diluar sudah menyiapkan baju untuk Changmin sebagai baju gantinya.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Yunho menghentikan gerak langkah Changmin yang sedang akan menuju pintu kamar tamu.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan rahasianya didalam kamar mandi dan lalu mengepaskan baju yang disodorkan Yunho sebagai baju ganti, lalu meneguk habis cokelat panas-yang sudah berubah menjadi hangat- Bagai berada dirumahnya sendiri, Changmin melenggang santai menuju kamar tamu yang beberapa hari lalu selesai dibersihkannya.

"Ti..tidur, bukankah kau tidak membolehkan aku pulang ?" Tunjuk Changmin pada pintu kamar tamu yang tertutup. Lidahnya menjilat bibir bawahnya yang masih basah oleh air manis berwarna cokelat yang baru disesapnya.

"Kau bukan tamu!"

"Huh ?"

Kepala Changmin meneleng bingung. Bibirnya terkatup dengan pipi menggembung sebelah. Pintar dan sarkastik itu memang beberapa bagian dari unsur otaknya, walau pun kadang efek bumerangnya mampu menciptakan konflik, dia cenderung lebih kreatif dan cerdas namun untuk dituntut menjadi selalu paham dengan kata-kata yang membingungkan, seperti yang baru saja dia dengar otak Changmin membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk menerjemahkan kata itu kedalam bahasa yang lebih mudah dia artikan.

"Aku mengantuk Tuan, bisa kau biarkan aku tidur ?" Changmin mendesah panjang, desahan protes pada Yunho yang masih duduk manis memegang cangkir ditangannya.

Yunho tersenyum samar. Cangkir ditangan dia taruh manis diatas meja, pelan namun masih meninggalkan bunyi gemeletak ringan. Yunho mulai berdiri, melangkah maju menuju dimana Changmin berdiri.

"Kau bukan tamu!" Yunho membuat suara lagi, kali ini tepat didepan wajah Changmin yang mulai berkedip-kedip cepat. Nafas hangat Yunho membelai alur wajahnya.

"Ttapi.."

Changmin kembali terseret, dia berjalan cepat mengimbangi langkah panjang Yunho yang menarik paksa tangannya.

"Aku tidak bohong saat aku bilang aku tidak memiliki tamu yang akan bermalam dirumahku, kalaupun ada mereka hanya orang yang dekat denganku, dan mereka akan tidur denganku, bukan diruang tamu!"

Yunho menutup rapat pintu kamarnya, mendudukkan Changmin pada ranjangnya yang lebih dari sekedar lebar.

"..Jangan takut, saat aku bilang mereka tidur denganku.. bukan tidur yang seperti itu!"

Changmin terkesiap, Yunho menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Changmin yang terduduk gugup. Otot-otot wajah Yunho kembali meregang, menciptakan senyuman miring sekilas, namun sukses membut tubuh Changmin seolah _ringsek_ melemas.

"Ya..mungkin tidak selalu!" Tambah Yunho lagi.

Yunho kembali menjauhkan tubuh dan wajahnya dari Changmin yang mulai memerah tomat. Entah menahan takut, malu atau marah. Dia tidak mengeluarkan kata untuk menimpali apa yang dia dengar dari Yunho, sepatah pun tidak. Changmin diam menggenggam ponsel ditangan. Lalu menurut saja untuk merebahkan tubuh panjangnya bersebelahan dengan Yunho yang mulai menutup mata dibawah selimut malamnya.

' _Apa orang ini benar-benar sudah tidur ?'_ Changmin menoleh sesaat pada Yunho yang tidur memunggunginya. Sementara Changmin terlentang resah, dia tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Jam diatas meja sudah menunjuk pada angka 00:55 namun matanya masih mau berkelana menyisir gelap kamar Yunho karena dia mematikan lampunya.

.

Matanya masih terpejam, tubuhnya menggeliat sudah akan bangun dari tidurnya. Changmin memutar tubuhnya kesebelah kiri, perlahan mulai terbuka kedua matanya.

"Selamat pagi.."

"Um.. selamat pagi"

Bibir Yunho melekat lembut pada dagu Changmin, lalu bergerak nakal sedikit menjilat dan menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

"Cepat bangun, kau harus berpakaian.." Suara Yunho lagi sambil membelai lembut poni pendek Changmin.

"Um.."

Changmin menggeliat, kembali meregangkan tubuhnya, matanya terbuka, dan mulai melebar. Tubuhnya masih berada dibawah selimut, terlentang dan benar-benar tanpa pakaian hanya boxer pendek yang membalut pinggang. Changmin mulai berkedip-kedip cepat tangannya bergerak dibawah selimut, memastikan memang ada boxer yang masih menutupi tubuhnya, memegang-mengangnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tanganya kembali beralih memegang dagu dan bibirnya sendiri, masih berkedip-kedip sedikit cepat dia memastikan.

"Aku.."Mungkin Changmin belum sepenuhnya sadar, masih diatas tempat tidur dan terlentang dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku.. bermimpi ?" Tidak yakin apa yang sekarang sedang dirasakannya, Changmin kini memegangi pipinya, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku bermimpi? Ahh.. mimpi macam apa itu tadi.." Changmin menggerutu sendirian, kakinya mendendang-nendang liar didalam selimut yang tebal.

"Yahh.. ironnah, kau harus bekerja. Buatkan aku sarapan ?"

"Yahh!Kau ini apa-apaan, berlakulah lebih sopan!" Changmin sedikit menjerit, berkata keras pada Yunho yang tiba-tiba datang menarik selimut yang masih menutupi tubuhnya.

Yunho terlihat sedikit kaget dan bingung, namun hanya sebentar dia kembali mengumbar senyum.

"Apa ?"

"Kau terdengar seperti perempuan!" Yunho tersenyum mengejek seraya berjalan keluar kamar.

Sempat merengut sesaat setelah mendengar Yunho menyebutnya seperti perempuan, namun Changmin hanya diam tak mengeluarkan suara balasan, tak meledak isi kepalanya. Mungkin sisi evil dari dirinya sedikit menghilang. "what the fuck is up with me..?" Mungkin tidak juga, tidak sepernuhnya benar. Changmin tidak marah pada Yunho yang menyebutnya seperti perempuan karena kepalanya masih dipenuhi tanda tanya pada dirinya sendiri, kepalanya sibuk memutar gambaran singkat yang baru saja berkelebat dikepala. "Kenapa aku .. bermimpi seperti itu ? Kenapa harus orang itu, dia menci.. tidak! Tidak! Mana mungkin..!" Rambutnya yang berantakan sisa dari semalam yang bergulung dengan bantal dan selimut terlihat semakin tak karuan karena tangannya bergerak kasar berlarian mengacak rambut kepalanya.

"09:55!" Yunho berteriak dari ruang tengah.

"Aku tau!" Changmin balas berteriak, namun masih dalam kamar, masih terduduk bergulung dengan selimutnya.

Sempat berucap dia pasti tidak tidur semalaman , namun Changmin berakhir dengan bangun kesiangan. Hangat menyelubungi tubuhnya, bagai seseorang menghangatkan badannya dengan pelukan dari belakang, hingga dia terlelap tanpa sadar dan terbangun kesiangan.

"Bisa kusebut ini makan siang ? ini bukan lagi jam sarapan.." Protes Yunho dengan suara dan kata-kata ringan sambil melirik jam dinding melingkar yang melekat di tembok rumah.

"Hah.. makan saja, kau tidak perlu ceramah!"

Satu gigitan besar nampak melengkung sempurna pada sandwich daging yang Changmin buat. Mengunyahnya beberapa kali lalu ditelannya mentah.

"Kau ada kelas hari ini ?"

"Tidak! "Jawab Changmin cepat tanpa perlu mengecek ulang jadwal belajarnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan pulang!"

"Huh ? Wae-yo ?"

Yunho tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Changmin. Dia menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh dan mengelap sudut bibir Changmin dengan ujung jempolnya. Noda putih-kekuningan mayo disana.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, aku hanya perlu ada kamu disini!" Yunho menjilat ujung jempolnya. Sementara Changmin hampir tersedak oleh sanwich yang berhenti tiba-tiba ditengah tenggorokannya, karena memperhatikan Yunho menjilat ujung jempolnya dengan noda mayo yang berasal dari sudut bibirnya.

"OK? " Yunho menunggu jawab.

Selesai dengan sarapan yang mereka santap pukul 11 siang, dan Changmin yang lalu memutuskan untuk tinggal karena ada sedikit pemaksaan, kini Yunho dan Changmin membuat suara riuh didepan layar computer, sudah seperti sudut itulah tempat ternyaman mereka. Belasan lagu berputar bergantian menderu didalam ruangan.

"Those aren't fucking clothes, what the fuck is this?" Kening Changmin mengernyit lucu, bibirnya melekuk aneh menunjukkan arti ketidaksukaannya pada sebuah video yang tengah berputar didalam layar televisi..

"Umm.. it's Victoria's Secrets , what's your point ?"

"Itu sebabnya aku tidak menyukai wanita.." Changmin tertawa lantang bertepuk tangan tidak menyadari apa yang sudah dikatakannnya malah membuat Yunho bungkam. "Maksudku.. euhh.. wanita yang seperti itu" Gugup Changmin, menunjuk wanita-wanita yang berada didalam video. Wanita-wanita yang melenggak-lenggok diatas panggung megah mengenakan baju minim dengan aksesoris berlebih dan sebuah sayap-sayap buatan yang berwarna putih dipunggung mereka. "Bukan aku yang...euhh.."

"Apa aku pernah bilang kalau aku meyukaimu ?"

Kini Shim Changmin yang bungkam, dia membuang wajah, menghindar dari tatapan mata Yunho yang kembali mengeluarkan suara dalam. Meraih tangan Changmin yang sedang memegang remote control televisi.

"..."

Ditarik dagu Changmin yang menghindari Yunho yang sedang berbicara. Changmin kembali menoleh dengan terpaksa, namun tetap menunduk matanya.

"Apa kau pernah bertanya kenapa kau seperti kesulitan hanya untuk sekedar memandangku?"

Tangan Changmin ingin menghindar, namun Yunho terlanjur menggenggam.

"Apa kau pernah bertanya kenapa kau harus menghindar, kalau kau sebenarnya menginginkan?"

Bibir Changmin terkatup rapat. Yunho bukan pembaca pikiran, namun seolah dia dapat dengan mudah menebak apa yang sedang Changmin pikirkan.

"Aku menginginkanmu!"

Changmin bergegas berdiri dari duduknya. Separuh dari tubuhnya menikmati tangan Yunho Yang menari-nari diatas wajahnya, dan meremas tangannya. Namun sebagian dari dirinya menyuruh dia melangkah pergi, takut menjadi mannequin mainan, mengingat tiba-tiba saja bentuk tubuh dari _'pria celana dalam'_ dan sosok wanita yang pernah Yunho genggam tangannya, mulai berkelebatan didepan matanya. Yunho dekat dengan mereka pasti bukan tanpa alasan.

"..."

"Aku tidak bermain dengan perasaan dan apa yang sudah aku ucapkan, aku tidak ingin kau melewati pintu itu dengan pikiran dan kesan yang salah tentangku!" Cegah Yunho menarik kembali tangan Changmin yang sempat terlepas.

"Jangan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan pengakuanku, aku menginginkanmu!"

Lembab. Changmin tidak lagi bergerak, ataupun membuat jarak. Yunho menyudutkannya, meremas tangan kanannya yang kembali teraih dalam genggaman , menyentuh halus tengkuk leher Changmin menariknya mendekat untuk bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Mereka berciuman. -Namun masih permainan Yunho seorang, Changmin diam, nafasnya memelan namun detak jantungnya terpacu kencang.-Yunho menciumnya perlahan, memberi sentuhan ringan pada bibir Changmin yang masih sangat sulit meregang.

"Look!" Yunho meninggalkan bibir Changmin sejenak, beralih manatap mata Changmin yang membulat sempurna. "You know who is the most beautiful person i wanted right now ?"

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued..**

 **oOOo**

 **So.. how's it ? Good? euh.. ok! , or worst ? Atau bagaimana kalau _'mari dihentikan disini saja ?'_ .. YAy or Nay ? XP**

 **TBH, saya belum tahu ini cerita ini akan terdiri atau berakhir dengan berapa chapter, but DO NOT worry mah fella! Aku tidak akan membuat ini seperti Uttaran di sudut sana. Aisshh.. *major Eww!**

 **Dan, maaf lagi.. Chapter kali ini malah lebih panjang lagi dari yang sebelumnya. Ok, mari salahkan otak saya yang selalu mengontrol jemari saya dengan perkataan _'jangan berhenti disini, nanti saja disana'_ Jadi yah.. begini XD (parahnya ini tidak mempunyai kesan "wah wah so drama-drama) kan? **

**Ok, Chapter _empat_ menyusul segera^^**

 **Wanna RnR ? no ? T^T**

 **Thanks!^^**

 **Yaa... in fact! saya menulis bukan untuk menyenangkan para mata dan imaji pembaca (Belum bisa) . menulis hanya Hobby saya, Terimakasih sekali kalau memang ada yang menyukainya. You love me, i'll love you back^^**

 **Love love love**

 **InoCassio.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Amazeballs

**Inside Out**

 **HoMin**

 **Warning : Typo's, kata berulang, Not a good author^^**

 **Thankyou again , and again, and again.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Bagaimana dengan memulai sedikit _dorama ?_**

" **Amazeballs"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy it!**

 **ooOOOoo**

"Apa aku pernah bilang kalau aku meyukaimu ?"

Kini Shim Changmin yang bungkam, dia membuang wajah, menghindar dari tatapan mata Yunho yang kembali mengeluarkan suara dalam. Meraih tangan Changmin yang sedang memegang remote control televisi.

"Aku menyukai matamu.."

Ditarik dagu Changmin yang menghindari Yunho yang sedang berbicara. Changmin kembali menoleh dengan terpaksa, namun tetap menunduk matanya.

"Apa kau pernah bertanya kenapa kau seperti kesulitan hanya untuk sekedar memandangku?"

Tangan Changmin ingin menghindar, namun Yunho terlanjur menggenggam.

"Apa kau pernah bertanya kenapa kau harus menghindar, kalau kau sebenarnya menginginkan?"

Bibir Changmin terkatup rapat. Yunho bukan pembaca pikiran, namun seolah dia dapat dengan mudah menebak apa yang sedang Changmin pikirkan.

"Aku menginginkanmu!"

Changmin bergegas berdiri dari duduknya. Separuh dari tubuhnya menikmati tangan Yunho Yang menari-nari diatas wajahnya, dan meremas tangannya. Namun sebagian dari dirinya menyuruh dia melangkah pergi, takut menjadi mannequin mainan, mengingat tiba-tiba saja bentuk tubuh dari _'pria celana dalam'_ dan sosok wanita yang pernah Yunho genggam tangannya, mulai berkelebatan didepan matanya. Yunho dekat dengan mereka pasti bukan tanpa alasan.

"Aku menyukai wajahmu.." Dari sudut mata Changmin, punggung jemari cantik Yunho berjalan bergerak memutar melingkar dipipinya. "Aku menyukai bibirmu.." Puas menari dipipi, kini jemari Yunho kembali berada disudut bibir Changmin. Yunho menekankan ujung jempolnya diatas bibir bawah Changmin, memilinnya mempermainkannya diantara jari telunjuk dan ibujarinya.

"I just.. simply like you!"

Yunho memajukan wajahnya, mendekati Changmin yang kehilangan ribuan kata-kata yang sebelumnya selalu bergumul penuh didalam kepalanya. Tangan Yunho mulai bergerak kebelakang telinga Changmin, empat jarinya menyeruak diantara anak-anak rambut yang tumbuh tipis disekitar telingan, sementara ibu jarinya masih berada didepan muka telinganya, seperti dia sedang ingin memasukkan ibu jarinya pada lubanng telinga Changmin disana. Yunho sudah benar-benar akan mencium bibir Changmin kali ini, namun lagi-lagi dia harus kembali _mengeruk_ nafas dalam karena masih juga gagal. Bell pintu rumahnya berdering mengagetkan.

"Ah.. Anyyeonghaseyou,." Sapa Yunho pada kurir dari kantor pos yang mengantarkan paket dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar padanya. "Disini ?" Tanya Yunho lagi pada si kurir, dan dia mendapat anggukkan _khidmat_ dari pertanyaannya.

Sementara Yunho masih sedikit disibukkan dengan tamu dadakannya. Changmin yang berdiri ditengah ruangan mulai sedikit sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Setelah semalam dia-Changmin-yang bersedia menginap dan tidur satu ranjang dengannya, bukan berarti Yunho boleh saja selanjutnya mengatakan dia menyukainya dengan begitu gampang. Setidaknya Shim Changmin masih mempunyai sedikit kewarasannya, untuk menolak dan berkata tidak.

Yunho yang masih berdiri diambang pintu berbicara dengan kurir dari kantor pos, dimanfaatkan Changmin dengan gerakan cepat, ingin meninggalkan Yunho dan rumahnya yang mulai membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ransel dan mantel yang tertidur rapi diatas kursi ditariknya kasar, lalu dia melangkah panjang menuju pintu depan.

"Ahh.."Changmin mendesah, Yunho sudah selesai dengan tamu nya, dia-pun sudah kembali menutup pintu rumah rapat-rapat, dan kini matanya kembali bertabrakan dengan Changmin yang sudah lengkap dengan barang-barang miliknya ditangan. "Aku.." Changmin gagap, dia membasahi bibirnya. "Ak harus pulang, tiba-tiba aku teringat hari ini aku ada kelas.."Changmin melenggang panjang, melewati tubuh Yunho yang berdiri dengan box besar ditangan.

Namun belum genap pada hitungan langkah ketiga, tubuh Changmin sudah kembali tertarik mendekat. Yunho membuang box ditangannya, kasar dan menimbulkan bunyi berantakan menimpa lantai.

"Aku tidak bermain dengan perasaan dan apa yang sudah aku ucapkan, aku tidak ingin kau melewati pintu itu dengan pikiran dan kesan yang salah tentangku!" Cegah Yunho menarik kembali tangan Changmin yang sempat terlepas. Tubuh Changmin membal menabrak dada bidang Yunho yang menariknya tanpa membuat suara, Changmin sudah kembali dalam dekapan tangan Yunho.

"Jangan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan pengakuanku, aku menginginkanmu!"

Lembab. Changmin tidak lagi bergerak, ataupun membuat jarak. Yunho menyudutkannya, meremas tangan kanannya yang kembali teraih dalam genggaman , menyentuh halus tengkuk leher Changmin menariknya mendekat untuk bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Mereka berciuman. -Namun masih permainan Yunho seorang, Changmin diam, nafasnya memelan namun detak jantungnya terpacu kencang.-Yunho menciumnya perlahan, memberi sentuhan ringan pada bibir Changmin yang masih sangat sulit meregang.

"Look!" Yunho meninggalkan bibir Changmin sejenak, beralih manatap mata Changmin yang membulat sempurna. "You know who is the most beautiful person i wanted right now ?"

.

.

.

"Jadi .. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah hujan badai kemarin hari ?"

"Kau tidak sakit bukan?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun belum dijawab, Minho sudah menambahi dengan pertanyaan lain. Meraka selalu seperti itu, berebut melempar tanya kepada Shim Changmin. Sementara Changmin sendiri masih bungkam menopang dagu diatas tangan, dengan mata mengambang.

"Hey! _Satan_ ? Kau dengar aku ?" Seru Kyuhyun lagi disela kegiatannya mengelap halus lensa kamera.

"Mungkin setan maninggalkannya, seperti yang pernah kau bilang Hyung!" Cekikik Minho menyindir, namun Changmin sedikitpun tak berdesir.

"Ah.. Minho ah ? sebelum kau pulang nanti, bisa kau tolong aku untuk menyuapi ikan masku ? aku harus segera pergi setelah ini.."

"Kemana ? dengan Siwon Hyung?" Celetuk Taemin yang muncul tiba-tiba dengan apel yang sudah dikupas bersih ditangannya, dan Kyuhyun terlihat mengangguk dalam menanggapinya.

"Woah.. apa kalian benar-benar berpacaran?" Lajut Taemin tiba-tiba, membuat Changmin yang semula duduk dalam diam mulai ikut memperhatikan.

"Who knows, aku hanya nyaman saja dengannya. Bukan berarti aku harus mengencaninya. Tapi kalau misalkan dia menawar, kenapa tidak !" Kyuhyun mengahkiri jawaban panjangnya dengan tawa membahana, disusul dengan suara tawa Minho dan Taemin bersamaan.

"Hey yo _satan_? kau belum menjawabku, jadi.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah hujan badai kemarin hari ? Apa selanjutnya kalian saling berpelukan lalu berdansa membosankan begitu?" Sadar Changmin tak ikut masuk didalam _guyonan_ mereka, Kyuhyun kembali menarik perhatiannya dengan pertanyaan yang sama ditambahinya dengan sedikit candaan dan senyuman lebar menunjukkan deretan giginya.

"Yah!.. bisakah kau sehari saja tidak memanggilku _satan_ Kyuhyun sayang ?"

"What ?"

Suara Minho melengking, Taemin menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan , sementara Khuhyun berakting dia seperti baru saja selesai muntah. Changmin tidak terdengar seperti seorang Shim Changmin yang biasanya. Suaranya rendah dengan mata teduh memelas.

"Ah baiklah-baiklah.. sungguh memang ada yang salah denganmu Changmin. Apa yang Yunho lakukan padamu ?

"Apa benar kau sudah tidur dengannya ?"

"Hey hentikan, Changmin bukan orang yang suka pada batangan!"

Suara sahabat-sahabatnya bersahutan dengan pertanyaan. Kyuhyun dengan pernyataan dan pertanyaanya yang mengganggu indra pendengar. Minho dengan pertanyaannya yang membuat Changmin menggeram, dan lalu si tampan-cantik Taemin yang mencuat dengan kata-kata dan suara nyaringnya yang membuat Changmin mendengus menata nafasnya.

"C'on guys! Don't be fully fucking silly! I do need money but i I'm not selling my body, got that bitchies?!"

Kyuhyun and _flocks_ diam menutup mulut setelah deretan kata panjang dari mulut Changmin _menjebol_ gendang telinga mereka. Entah apa yang ada didalam diri Changmin, dalam keadaan marah ataupun tidak, Changmin dengan tiap kalimatnya akan membuat teman-temannya diam. Walau bukan selalu diam menurut tunduk, tapi mereka tidak akan lagi berani menyela Changmin, walaupun itu si _second anarchy_ Cho Kyuhyun. Dia akan diam, Dan memilih kembali saat Changmin mulai kembali pada kepalanya yang dingin.

"Euhh.. mianh. Um! Mau apel?" Sela Taemin _kikuk_ mengalihkan pembicaraan, sambil mengulurkan tangan menunjukkan sepotong apel diujung jari.  
Changmin menerimannya kasar, memasukkan potongan apel itu bulat-bulat kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya cepat dengan mulut tertutup. Menggemaskan seperti Chipmunk dengan peanut.

"Guys.." Sekilas menganga selesai dengan apelnya, Changmin memanggil kembali perhatian mata para sahabatnya. "I think I just turned gay!"

Sejanak. Untuk beberapa detik yang terasa berubah menjadi ratusan menit untuk Shim Changmin yang mendapat pandangan menyeramkan dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Kuburan di ujung lembah bagai pindah seketika kedalam rumah. Sunyi dan mencekam. Kyuhyun mengabaikan lensa kameranya, tangannya berpindah menutupi mulut. Taemin membingkai wajahnya dengan dua tangan dengan mata membelalak. Sementara Minho, rahangnya sudah seperti akan jatuh kebawah, dia menganga lebar.

Changmin berdehem pelan. Bulu kuduknya mulai meremang. "Guys ?.. " Mengibas-kibaskan tangan kirinya diudara, didepan para sahabat yang sudah seperti kehilangan nyawa.

"Pukul kepalamu sendiri Taemin-ah.. Kau salah tentang _Satan_ ini!" Seru Kyuhyun meneleng horror pada Taemin yang terlihat berusaha kembali berkedip dengan normal.

"Yah! Dan aku akan sangat bersedia memukulnya untukmu kalau _satan_ ini menyebutmu _botty_ ganjen lagi!" Sambut Taemin menelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakkan yang sama.

"Baiklah!.. apa aku perlu mencuri _sampanye_ milik tetangga sebelah untuk merayakan kegilaannya ?" tambah Minho tiba-tiba sambil merapikan rahangnya.

"Ohh c'on you guys, aku tidak bilang aku totally gay, aku hanya.."

"Kau penyuka batangan!"

Belum sempat Changmin mengeluarkan penuh suaranya, Taemin memotongnya dengan kalimat yang membuat Changmin memukul sendiri kepalanya.

" _Geez_! Taemin ayolah! Buang kata batangan itu!" Changmin menutup mata dan separuh keningnnya dengan satu telapak tangan. _"Don't you realize it that you yourself are gay, huh ?_ kamu sendiri pacaran dengan Minho!" Lanjut Changmin, meneguk air mineral banyak-banyak.

"Tidak, kami tidak pacaran!" Sanggah Minho dengan suara datar.

"Kami hanya teman tidur, dan teman saling berbagi nyaman!" Dukung suara Taemin pada apa yang dikatakan Minho.

"Ahh terserah! Kalian menyebutnya apa, tapi kalian tidur berdua bukan ?"

"Jadi kau sudah tidur dengannya! God Changmin _how slut you are!_ " Lengking Kyuhyun membingkai wajahnya dengan dua telapak tangan persis seperti apa yang Taemin tadi lakukan.

" _Watch your french shithead!_ " Changmin menunjuk pada wajah Kyuhyun yang malah memamerkan deretan rapi gigi-giginya sambil _meneleng_ kepala. "Kau sendiri sedang berkencan dengan Si pria restoran itu.."

"Siwon!" Koreksi Kyuhyun.

"Ah _whatsofuckingever_! " Changmin berdiri menggulung mata."Kau mengencaninya bukan ?"

"Tidak, kami hanya teman berbagi kehangatan! Dan sedikit berbagi pengetahuan tentang oral, itu saja!"

"Ahh.." Changmin berulang mendesah! "Bisakah aku berbicara pada satu saja orang pintar diantara kalian ?! Kenapa aku tidak berteman dengan Kai 'EXO', Kim Hyun Joong, Song Jong Ki, atau artis tampan dan pintar saja daripada kalian.. "

Changmin meraih backpack yang tertidur rapi diatas kursi, dia bersiap dan melenggang pergi. Berjongkok sebentar merajut tali sepatunya, lalu kembali berdiri tegak meraih gagang pintu. Hanya sempat meraihnya, bukan memutar dan membuka lebar pintu rumah Kyuhyun, mata Changmin disita oleh monitor kecil yang menempel disisi dinding. Seperti sebuah televisi yang tersambung dengan camera yang berada diluar rumah. Layar kecil yang menempel pada dinding ini menampilkan gambar dari apa yang ditangkap mata camera yang berada diluar. Didepan pintu rumah Kyuhyun.

Tangannya meninggalkan gagang pintu, Changmin kembali berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, dia menggigit dan membasahi bibirnya beberapa kali. Apa yang dialaminya dikemarin hari tiba-tiba kembali berkelebat menari-nari mengitari. Siwon berada didepan pintu rumah Kyuhyun, dan Jung Yunho bersamanya.

"Yah! _Satan_ ? Kau tuli ? Bell pintu rumahku meraung ribuan kali _deaf_!"

Kyuhyun menangkap tubuh Changmin yang berjalan mundur, mencibir tak berarti lalu membuang tubuh Changmin kesamping kiri.

"Kyu, _don't_ !" Cegah Changmin meremas keras pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

 _"It's hurts silly_! Wae-yo?" Kyuhyun menoleh memberi tatapan kejam. Menyeringai lebar, dia tahu alasan kenapa Changmin melarangnya membuka pintu, namun Kyuhyun si ' _Telur Burung_ ' malah mempermainkan Changmin dengan senangnya. "Aku akan membukanya, lalu kau mau apa ?"

"Kyu.." Changmin memelas, sedang Kyuhyun menyeringai puas, melihat wajah Changmin yang sudah seperti anak anjing menggemaskan yang meminta diremas.

"Mereka bertamu.."

"Baiklah.. aku akan bersembunyi, jangan bilang aku ada disini, _you got me_?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miring, sambil berpolah centil membenarkan sudut poninya. Changmin melesat kembali kedalam, mencari tempat untuk menghindar dari Jung Yunho, yang entah kenapa selalu saja bertamu ke rumah Kyuhyun bersama dengan Siwon.

"Ah anyeong-haseyou.."

"Oh hyung-dul anyeong!"

"Ah.. iye anyeong!"

Suara diluar tengah mulai bersahut-sahutan. Dari suara manja Taemin lalu disusul dengan suara Minho, mulai terdengar juga sahutan suara dari Siwon.

"Ah! Duduklah , ini bukan pertama kalinya kalian disini."

Kali ini suara Kyuhyun. Melengking tinggi terdengar sedang mempersilahkan tamu-tamunnya untuk membiasakan diri. Sementara Shim Changmin mulai berkeringat kepanasan, duduk berjongkok dibelakang tubuh kulkas diruang belakang. Pelan-pelan sekali dia membuka resleting backpacknya untuk mengambil sebuah botol air mineral yang tersimpan didalam, ingin membasahi kerongkonganya yang sudah terasa retak kekeringan. Dia sangat berhati-hati, menyembunyikan diri, menghindari Jung Yunho yang entah kenapa melihatnya saja membuat Changmin terasa susah untuk berdiri.

"Changmin tidak disini ?"

Changmin hampir tersedak-oleh air putih yang diteguknya-mendengar suara yang kembali mencuat dari ruang tengah. Dia yakin benar, itu adalah suara dari seseorang yang bermarga Jung.

"Ahh.. diaaa.." Kyuhyun menarik panjang suaranya. "Changmin euhh…" Kyuhyun jelas sedang mempermainkan suaranya. Mempermainkan Shim Changmin yang sedang bersusah payah menyembunyikan keberadaanya.

Changmin mengigil dibelakang tubuh kulkas. Dia menggigit gemas ujung moncong botol yang masih melekat dibibirnya sambil meremas kasar tubuh botol yang digenggamnya. Menutup mata rapat-rapat, _merapal_ do'a agar Yunho tidak menemukannya, lebih tepatnya agar Kyuhyun tidak membuka mulut _botty_ -nya memberitahu keberadaan Changmin.

"Berjongkok dan mengulum ujung botol, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Changmin lumpuh total. Persendianya sudah benar-benar terasa tidak berguna. Lunglai diatas lantai. Yunho dengan kedua tangannya yang dia masukkan kedalam saku celana, berdiri tegap memasang senyum manis sambil menelengkan kepala setengah menunduk, menatap Changmin yang melantai _ditanah_ , membuat Changmin mendongak tinggi menatapnnya.

"I euh..?" Changmin meringis gagap, mengangkat tubuhnya untuk kembali berdiri tegap. _'Godammit you Cho Kyuhyun'_ Lalu memberi tatapan mematikan pada Kyuhyun yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil mengumbar senyuman _innocent_ namun berdosa.

"Ahh.. aku tadi euhh.. mencari.. umm" Changmin memegang sebelah pipinya yang memanas, menghindari mata Yunho yang tidak berhenti juga menatapnya. ".. mencari tikus. Yah! Kau tahu, telur burung itu pemalas, rumahnya kotor dan, euhh.. dia bukan orang bersih seperti aku!"

" _Excusme_!" Kyuhyun menyalak berkacak pinggang.

"Aku pulang, aku selesai dengan tikusmu!"

Tidak mau berdebat, itu sangat tidak penting. Bagian terpenting yang dipikirkan otak Changmin adalah untuk menjauh atau menghindar dari Yunho sementara waktu.  
Changmin berjalan cepat meninggalkan kediaman Kyuhyun sosoknya menghilang seketika setelah tangannya bergerak singkat dengan satu hentakkan membuka lebar-lebar pintu rumah Kyuhyun menghilang-meninggalkan- Yunho, Kyuhyun dan tamunya, Siwon , juga Minho dan Taemin yang sedang bersuap-suapan irisan apel tanpa membuat kata lebih.

Lepas dari rumah Kyuhyun yang membuatnya panas dan berkeringat-karena Yunho yang selalu datang tanpa membuat alarm peringat-Changmin sudah terlihat duduk mengatur nafasnya dibawah pohon rindang ditengah taman.

' _Changmin-ah? kenapa kau tidak hadapi saja dia, kenapa kau selalu berlari kalau kau sebenarnya ingin dia selalu mengikuti ? Atau jangan-jangan kau keluar dan ingin berdua saja dengan dia ditempat lain? Slut! Jujur padaku kalau kau sudah pernah ditelanjangi oleh Yunho ?"_

Belum menata duduknya dengan sempurna, Iphone biru cerah yang berada didalam sakunya bergetar samar. Satu message notification terpampang jelas dilayar, ' _Telur_ _Burung'_. Pesan dari Kyuhyun membuat bibir Changmin meruncing tajam. Jempolnya mulai menari cepat diatas layar ponsel yang dia genggam, mengetik sesuatu untuk dilempar balik kepada si pengirim pesan.

 _"Dammit Kyu! Kau memang tidak waras!"_

Pesannya terkirim, dan tidak lama kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar. Kyuhyun adalah pengetik pesan tercepat dan terhandal diantara para _flocks-_ nya. Namun belum sempat Changmin untuk membuka _slide-lock_ nya jemarinya dihentikan oleh sepasang kaki bersepatu merah milik sosok laki-laki yang tiba-tiba berdiri tegak dengan senyuman didepan dia terduduk kepanasan.

"Evian ?" Orang itu bersuara, tersenyum sambil mengulurkan air mineral dalam botol kecil.

Changmin _menelengkan_ kepalanya, menunjukkan wajah bingung lalu menoleh pada kiri dan kanannya yang sebenarnya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Orang berambut _blonde_ dengan mata biru dan bibir tipis ini sekilas mirip pemain film action garapan Hollywood yang mungkin juga adalah pria berkebangsaan Eropa atau Amerika sana yang sedang menikmati hidup di Korea. Dia tersenyum masih dengan tangan memegang botol air mineral.

"Evian ?" Seru dia lagi.

Changmin berdehem pelan, mengatur suaranya, menata apa yang ingin dikatakannya, melihat wujud orang yang berada didepannya ini sudah pasti dia tidak akan bisa mengerti bahasa yang Changmin gunakan. " _are you talking to me_ ?" Changmin menunjuk hidungnya. Dan pria bermata biru itu mengangguk dalam, menanggapinya. " _I'm not Evian ..you._."

Belum selesai apa yang ingin Changmin katakan, suaranya sudah tertekan oleh tawa pria bermata biru itu yang sudah menyerupai suara sebuah ledakan.

" _No! I mean this Evian! It's so damned hot here I thought you might love this.._ " Jelas pria itu, kembali mengulurkan tangannya dengan botol air minum yang mempunyai nama Evian.

"Ahhh _geez_!" Changmin memukul pelan kepalanya. Dia tersenyum lebar, senyuman bodoh keluar begitu saja. Orang didepannya ini bukan mencari seseorang yang bernama Evian, dia hanya menawarkan minuman _E_ _vian_ pada Changmin yang terllihat kepanasan dan juga duduk sendirian.

Setelah basa-basi singkat dan ucapan terimakasih atas botol air minum yang dia terima-dengan gratis tentunya-Changmin mulai bisa mengeluarkan senyumnya yang menawan khas. Pipinya merona merah karena terpaan cahaya matahari yang masih bisa menyingkap padat daun dari pohon Trembesi tempat Changmin menyembunyikan diri dari panas matahari.

" _So.. What are you doin' here ?_ " Tanya pria asing itu yang kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Daniel Patrick, terdengar lucu memang apa lagi ketika nama itu memasuki telinga Changmin. Dia berdehem dalam menahan tawanya yang tentu saja akan sangat tidak sopan kalau dia menertawakan nama orang. Se- _nakal_ ataupun se- _anarchy_ apapun Shim Changmin dia tetap orang Korea yang mengerti tata karma.

Orang asing yang tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk akrab dengan Changmin ini kini duduk disebelah Changmin tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan.

" _I uehh.. nothing just having touch of the sun!_ " Jawab Changmin menenggak minumannya. Dia menengguknya terlalu cepat hingga sebagian dari cairan tak berwarna itu keluar dari sudut bibir dan membasahi dagunya.

" _May i.._ "

Changmin terkesiap, matanya membulat, namun dia tidak sempat menghindar. Orang asing ini menyentuh dagunya yang basah. Bukan menyentuh yang seperti Yunho pernah lakukan, dia masih menggunakan lembar tisu untuk menyesap air dari sana, namun tetap saja tindakannya yang mendadak membuat Changmin gagap, diam tak bergerak.

 _"Excusme.. who the fuck are you ?"_

Suara baritone memecahkan sunyi diantara Changmin dan Daniel. Daniel segera menjauhkan tangannya dari dagu Changmin, sementara Changmin segera berdiri tegak diatas kedua kakinya.

"Yy..Hyung?"

Yunho dihadapan Changmin memasang wajah serigala.

 _"Your brother ?"_ Tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Yunho, Daniel si mata biru malah melempar mata dan pertanyaannya pada Changmin seraya memberdirikan tubuh duduknya, melingkarkan tangan hangatnya pada lengan Changmin.

" _Ahh nah! He's my.. euhh_ " Changmin bingung mencari jawab. Yunho bukan temannya, bukan juga saudaranya. Namun bukan juga dia kekasihnya, walaupun Yunho sudah pernah menciumnya.

 _'Ahh Gila'_ Kepala Changmin bersuara, giginya mengerat dia menyipitkan mata menggigit sudut bibirnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia memikirkan Yunho adalah kekasihnya, lagi pula tidak mungkin juga dia menjawab dengan jawaban seperti itu,bagaimana jika orang bernama Daniel Patrick ini adalah golongan dari _Homophobic_ , dia tidak mungkin menginginkan manusia mata biru ini terkena serangan jantung dan lalu mati, dia masih terlalu muda untuk itu. Atau yang lebih parahnya Changmin tidak mungkin menginginkan orang ini memukul wajah tampannya, misalnya. Changmin dan isi kepalanya terlalu sedikit _men_ _drama_.

 _"Stay away from him!"_ Yunho mendesis. Bergerak satu langkah lebih dekat, membuat kicauan kepala Changmin buyar.

 _"Who are you ?"_ Si orang asing belum dan tidak mau mengerti. Dia masih berdiri berjajar memegang lengan Changmin.

"Ah Daniel.. _just_.."

Tangan Changmin terangkat, berniat dia mengulur lepas tangan Daniel yang melingkar dilengannya.

 _"I said stay the fucking away from him!"_

Suara Yunho menggelegar, Changmin terkesiap matanya membulat, sementara tangan Daniel sudah menjauh total dari lengannya. Satu hentakan kuat Yunho membuat rajut tangan Daniel pada lengan Changmin berantakan.

"Hyung!" Changmin reflex balas membentak. "Kenapa denganmu, dia hanya teman, minta maaf padanya!" Perintah Changmin, melirik pada Daniel yang memegangi pergelangan tangannya karena sabetan tangan Yunho yang lumayan kuat.

"Kau?" Lepas dari tangan Daniel, lengan Changmin beralih menjadi milih Yunho, dia menggenggamnya kuat-kuat. "Ikut denganku!"

Lagi-lagi Changmin terseret paksa. Dia setengah berlari mengimbangi langkah panjang Yunho yang selalu saja suka menggelandang tubuhnya kemana Yunho suka. Sementara Daniel si mata biru, dia berdiri meringis masih memegang pergelangan tangannya memperhatikan dua laki-laki yang semakin terlihat menjauh dari pandangannya. Si mata biru Eropa-Amerika kembali menjadi bukan siapa-siapa.

Tidak ada suara music, tidak ada suara Changmin ataupun Yunho yang bersahutan. Hanya sayup dingin dari pendingin udara dimobil Yunho yang membelai tubuh duduk mereka. Changmin melipat tangan membuang muka, sementara Yunho memegang kemudi mobil namun tidak ada niatan untuk menghidupkannya.

"Keterlaluan, dia pikir siapa dia, selalu saja menarikku seenakknya"

"Kau yang keterlaluan!"

Changmin hanya bergumam samar, namun suaranya masih dapat ditangkap dengan jelas oleh telinga Yunho.

"Wae? _That was too much you know ?_ Kau terlalu kasar!"

"Itu salahmu!"

"Aku ?" Changmin menunjuk hidungnya. "Gila saja.. Hallo Mr Jung dia hanya menawarkan minuman!"

"Dia menyentuh wajahmu, ingat ?"

Changmin bungkam, dia mengingat-ingat, tangannya terangkat menyentuh dagunya lalu tersenyum samar menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Belum selesai Changmin dengan senyumnya yang akan sudah semakin melebar, tangannya yang memegang dagu kembali tertarik paksa, Yunho selalu saja melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya tanpa membuat aba-aba. Manarik tangan Changmin dan lagi-lagi genggamannya sangat erat membuat Changmin sedikit meringis menatap minta dilepas.

"Katakan! harus bagaimana aku mengucapkannya padamu, bagaimana aku menunjukkannya agar kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu? Kenapa kau tidak juga mau mengerti dan menerimaku?"

"Hah.. Apa yang kau bicarakan!"

Changmin menghentakkan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Yunho. Manik mata hitam Yunho yang lurus memandangnya tak dia hiraukan, Changmin bagai menendang jauh tatapan mata tulus yang Yunho berikan padanya.

" _Go find a dokter dude!_ " Changmin mengibaskan tangannya diudara, didepan wajah keras Yunho tepatnya.

Changmin _melengos_ , membuang wajahnya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia kembali tertarik mendekat, lagi-lagi karena paksaan dari tangan Yunho. Yunho memaksakan ciumannya pada Changmin, dengan kedua telapak tangan dia memegang kendali penuh atas kepala dan leher Shim Changmin yang melakukan sedikit gerakan penolakan-kaget dengan apa yang Yunho perbuat-dengan meletakkan dua tangannya pada dada bidang Yunho. Namun gerakan penolakan Changmin tidak terlalu berarti, Yunho menguasai bibir Changmin yang menolak untuk terbuka, sedikit gigitan yang dia berikan pada bibir bawah Changmin tidak memberikan efek apa-apa selain rasa bibir Changmin yang mulai sedikit berbeda rasa,

 _"Fuck You! What the fuck do you think you're doin', dammit Hyung. It's hurts !"_ Teriak Changmin mengumpat keras setelah dia berhasil terlepas dari Yunho yang mulai tidak bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri. Bibir Changmin berdarah. Dia meringis menyentuhnya dengan punggung tangan." _You sick!"_

Jeda sedikit panjang diantara mereka, Changmin sibuk mendesis dengan bibirnya yang terluka, sementara Yunho diam menunduk dalam, sadar apa yang dilakukannya terkesan merendahkan.

"Maaf menyakiti bibirmu.." Kembali menengadah kepalanya,Yunho menjulurkan tangannya hendak kembali meraih wajah Changmin.

"Menjauh!" Changmin menyentak berdesis. Kembali dia menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jempol dan noda warna merah dari bibirnya terjiplak sempurna di ujung jempolnya. Changmin melirik sadis pada Yunho yang meletakkan sikunya diatas kemudi dengan jemarinya menyentuh dahi. Bisa saja Changmin bertingkah seolah dia sangat marah dan lalu pergi. Namun sebagian dari dalam dirinya melarangnya untuk pergi, dia menikmati kejadian ini, menikmati cara Yunho marah mungkin kecemburuan namun Yunho tak mengatakannya.

"Ahh ayolah kenapa ini tidak menjadi gampang saja seperti drama Korea yang selalu Taemin suka.. " Changmin menghantamkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, mendesah panjang menjilat luka ringan dibibirnya, lalu mengernyit dahinya karena perih yang dia rasa.

Changmin mengerti kenapa Yunho marah, Changmin mengerti kalimat pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Yunho diawal suaranya mulai terdengar. Hanya.. bukan Shim Changmin kalau dia tidak bisa membuat permainan. Changmin belum mendapatkan apa yang ingin dia dengar dari Yunho, namun diluar dugaannya kalau Yunho akan menunjukkan perasaannya melalui ciuman yang dipaksakan, bukan kalimat manis seperti yang ingin dia dengar.

 _Now Playing🎵 :_ The 1975 - UGH!

Bosan dengan hening dan diam, Changmin menyalakan musik dari dalam stereo mobil Yunho keras-keras.

 _"I turned gay .. and it's your fault! "_ Changmin menyerah dengan diamnya Yunho yang menundukkan kepala. Entah apa yang sedang ada dikepalanya, sulit sekali untuk Changmin bisa meraba. Suara Changmin yang lebih teduh dari sebelumnya membuat Yunho singkat mengangkat kepalanya, menghadap Changmin yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya. "Kenapa kau perlu bertanya apa yang ingin aku dengar kalau kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada marah tanpa alasan dan memaksakan sebuah ciuman, _that's sucks ya know ?_ dan rasanya sama-sekali tidak enak!" Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya singkat, lalu menutup sebelah matanya dengan telapak tangan."Aku merasa sudah seperti akan diperkosa kau tahu ?" Lanjutnya lagi, menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada ".. kalau kau hanya bermain disini, pergi dari sekarang! Karena kalau aku terlanjur menyukaimu lebih dari ini, kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku!"

Senyum Yunho merekah, terlihat puluhan kali lebih indah, mempertegas garis tampan diwajahnya. Celoteh Changmin yang dia akhiri dengan memasang wajah sebal malah membuat Changmin terlihat ribuan kali lebih menggemaskan.

"Dan kau!..." Suara Changmin lagi, mengangkat telunjuknya menunjuk hidung Yunho.

"I love You!" Putus Yunho menghentikan suara Changmin.

Yunho menekan pedal yang ada disebelah kanan kursi, membuat kursi yang diduduki Changmin bergerak sedikit mundur.

"Bibirku berdarah!" Cegah Changmin yang mengerti jelas apa yang ingin dilakukan Yunho kali ini. Sementara Yunho menghiraukannya, dia mengumbar senyuman miring dan bergerak perlahan mendekati Changmin, sudah seperti akan menempatkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan orang yang lebih kecil darinya.

Yunho membingkai wajah Changmin dengan kedua tangannya, membelainya perlahan, mengecup matanya pelan dan dalam, lalu Yunho tersenyum samar -seperti sebuah ucapan permisi agar Changmin memperbolehkannya melakukan sesuatu yang dikehendakinya-sebelum akhirnya Yunho mulai menekankan bibirnya berlama-lama dibibir Changmin. Changmin mulai mengerang, menahan perih bibirnya karena jilatan lidah Yunho yang mulai ingin bermain lebih dengannya. Yunho menghisap bibir Changmin pelan bagai menyesap coco mocha yang pernah Changmin seduh untuknya. Sedikit demi sedikit Changmin mulai terbiasa dengan perih dibibirnya, perihnya berubah menjadi sebuah kedutan manis yang membuat dia mulai membuka mulutnya perlahan, memberi sambutan selamat datang pada lidah berasa mint milik Yunho.

Sedikit tersentak dengan Changmin yang mau membalas ciumannya, Yunho tersenyum menang disela cumbuannya. Changmin membuka dan menjilat lidah Yunho, kesempatan manis untuk Yunho, tanpa basa-basi lagi Yunho memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam memasuki mulut Changmin, mengisap lidahnya, menari-nari dilangit-langit mulutnya.

Yunho memeluk kuat pinggang Changmin, mulai terasa ada sesuatu yang mengeras dibalik balutan celananya. Shim Changmin benar-benar sudah membuatnya gila, beberapa menit yang lalu dia seperti ingin sekali menikam poros hidup Changmin yang sudah membuatnya panas terbakar cemburu juga karena Changmin yang acuh, namun sekarang Changmin dengan gampang bisa membuatnya ingin sekali bercinta. Sementara itu, ditengah _kecipak_ basah dari mulut mereka tiba-tiba sesuatu didalam saku celana Changmin bergetar hebat, menghentikan ciuman basah mereka sementara.

"Eugh..!" Changmin melenguh ingin bergerak menjauh, hendak _merogoh_ saku celananya namun Yunho tak memberinya kesempatan, dia kembali melumat bibirnya, menyeruakkan lidahnya kembali kedalam mulut Changmin. Mata Changmin kembali terpejam sempurna, sedikit menggeliat saat tangan Yunho menyentuh paha dan _merogoh_ saku celanannya, sedikit susah namun tangan Yunho masih dapat menemukan benda tipis yang terus saja bergetar mengganggu dibagian bawah, lalu membuang benda itu se-enaknya ke kursi penumpang bagian belakang. Puas membuang pengganggu yang tidak memiliki nyawa, Yunho kembali melanjutkan aksinya menjelajah leher jenjang Changmin dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi, dan gigitan-gigitan kecil berkali-kali, meninggalkan bekas memar merah merata.

Changmin mengerang antara keenakkan dan sedikit kesakitan dari gigitan-gigitan Yunho pada lehernya, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Yunho, sementara tangan Yunho mulai bergerak masuk kedalam kaus yang Changmin kenakan. Merasakan detakan jantung Changmin yang bisa dibilang lebih dari kencang. Merasakan daging lunak yang mulai mengeras didada bidang Changmin, yang seakan-akan memberitahu Yunho bahwa Changmin siap untuk lebih dari ini.

Namun Yunho masih cukup sadar meraka sedang tidak berada ditempat yang seharusnya, dia menyudahi ciuman basahnya dengan kecupan kecil pada mata dan juga ujung hidung Changmin yang berkeringat samar.

"Kau milikku" Seru Yunho meng- _claim_ Changmin sebagai sesuatu yang hanya dia yang bisa memilikinya.

Mereka terengah, meraup kembali nafasnya yang menguap bercampur dengan udara, mata Changmin sendu sedikit memerah efek dari perlakuan Yunho yang seperti benar-benar telah memperkosa mulut dan bibirnya.

Kecupan lembut kembali Yunho daratkan diatas mata sayu Changmin, tanda terimakasih dan tanda kasih membuat Changmin terlena dalam nyaman dan merasa aman, hingga dia kehilangan kesadaran dan tertidur pulas setelahnya. Sampai akhirnya Changmin kembali terbangun saat gemericik air dari kamar mandi menggelitik telingannya. Jung Yunho's house. Changmin kembali berlabuh di tempat tinggal bossnya. Bukan! namun kali ini, Kekasihnya.

" _Yeah i was shocked,_ dia memegang kendali atas diriku dangan membingkai leher dan kepalaku dengan dua tangannya, dan yah! kau bisa bayangkan bukan?" Tangannya bergerak memutar mengaduk cokelat panas didalam gelas, sementara bibirnya berceloteh panjang dengan Iphone biru cerahnya. Changmin tanpa malu bercerita tentang dia dan Yunho pada Kyuhyun sang sahabat yang mendengarkan dengan setia penuh antusias. _"Of course i love it, you kidding ? that was amazeballs you know!"_

 _"amazing!"_ Koreksi Kyuhyun dari seberang.

"Ahh i don't give a anjing! jangan mengoreksiku, ini mulutku! And hey! Pesanmu itu telat, aku baru membacanya saat tadi aku baru bangun tidur!" Omel Changmin berkelanjutan..

 _"Aku tidak! aku dengan cepat memberitahumu kalau Yunho menyusulmu keluar, kau saja yang tidak cepat membukanya. Jadi sekarang dimana dia ?"_ Suara Kyuhyun lagi masih dari seberang.

"Mandi kurasa!"

 _"Kau belum tidur dengannya bukan ?"_

"Don't be so silly, tentu belum! ini cinta bukan hanya tentang _dildo_ , sodom, or sex understood ?"

 _"Ahhh.. terserah kau saja!"_ Suara Kyuhyun menguap menyerah.

"Besides..my penis is not that cheap ya know! " Changmin menyesap cokelatnya yang sudah siap.

 _"Ohh.. coba kuingat siapa yang bilang dia tidak menjual tubuhnya untuk uang!"_ Kyuhyun mengejek dari seberang.

"Maksudku bukan uang, _idiot_!"

Changmin menambah satu balok gula pada cokelat di gelasnya. Belum sempat lagi Changmin melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Kyuhyun didalam telephone, dia sudah dikagetkan oleh tangan putih dan basah yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Siapa ?" Tanya Yunho menelusup diceruk leher Changmin.

" _Telur Burung_!" Jawab Changmin singkat, sedikit kegelian oleh kecupan lembab dari bibir Yunho.

"Changmiiiinn?"

Yunho menarik panjang nama Changmin yang disebutnya, tanpa berkata banyak dia memberi isyarat agar Changmin memperbaiki bahasanya, atau panggilannya untuk sahabatnya.

"Baiklah.. Kyuhyun!"

Changmin berputar. Membuang ponselnya sembarangan, dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Yunho yang berkalung handuk putih dan sedikit basah. Changmin mulai berani bertingkah nakal, dia tersenyum miring dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya dia menjilat sekali dua kali bibir merah Yunho, lalu melanjutkannya dengan mengecupnya berkali-kali, yang tentu saja mendapat balasan yang lebih dari Yunho yang mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Changmin.

"Kau tidak diizinkan untuk bersama dengan orang lain!" Titah Yunho setelah ciumannya yang terakhir. Dijawab Changmin dengan anggukan dalam.

"You too!" Balas Changmin dengan perintah yang tentu saja sama. Namun tidak kunjung mendapat anggukan atau jawaban dari Yunho yang malah diam memperdalam pandangannya menatap alur wajah tampan Changmin. "Hyung!" Suara Changmin membangunkannya, yang sudah seperti sedang memasuki alam diluar sadar.

"Ne!" Seru Yunho singkat, mengembangkan senyumnya, lalu memeluk Changmin erat-erat.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **ooooOOOooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bored,huh ? Baiklah jangan katakan, atau saya akan menggenggam bilah pisau ditangan. Yaa.. jangan keburu berpikir serampangan saya cuma mau ngupas buah-buahan. XD**

 **Maaf late update . Tugas sekolah tidak mau dimadu. Dan pekerjaan rumah tidak mau mendengar kata _nanti dulu,_ jadi ini sedikit telat dan maaf^^ . Jadi bagaimana? gimme some review akan saya lanjutkan, kalau zero yang saya dapat. Yup mungkin akan lebih lagi telat-telatan lagi buat update nya. mungkin juga akan segera dibuat Tamat . ehe..**

 **Tbh, saya juga sedang mengerjakan FF request dari salah satu pembaca, (dari kisah asli dia) yang.. baiklah akan saya sebut "Sedih", namun masih _dilema._ apakah saya sanggup menulisnya, terlebih ini kisah asli orang kalau _nyeleweng_ tar saya digampar. eheh.. *Baiklah untuk bagian yang ini abaikan saja saya.**

 **well.. Sankyuuu^^**

 **See ya next chapter**

 **love love love.**

 **Ino Cassio.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Roses

**Inside Out**

 **HoMin**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Warning : Typo's everywhere.**

 **Mungkin akan ada yang kecewa, 'cuz so far there's no M-rated. Well.. maaf, saya tidak pro dibagian itu, saya suka yang ringan, jadi.. nanti dulu ya^^. Tapi saya tidak menjanjikan. Dan.. iya juga ya aneh dibagian "kenapa Yunho sama Changmin gampang bener _inlove_? Dimana bagian _drama-_ nya?" Itu Karena, hey! I'm a simple person, yang percaya dengan _"we didn't need any reason to fall in love, we just did!"_ Dan aku hanya membuat mereka _'just fall'_ begitu saja •** **﹏** **• *aduh bahasanya -_-!** **dan drama? Um.. ini masih kurang drama? Ok saya akan nonton 'A** **nakJalanan' dulu saja biar bisa mendrama.. jiahha XP.**

 **OK STAPH!**

 **Bagaimana dengan mari melanjutkan saja** ** _?_**

" **Roses"**

 **Check it!**

 **≧﹏≦**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hati-hati dengan apa yang kau pegang, secantik apapun mawar meraka tetap memiliki duri.. jangan sampai yang kau pegang itu durinya melukai jarimu!"

Changmin tersentak kaget, ingin melepaskan tangkai mawar yang dia pegang namun suara melengking Ahjumma sang pengurus taman bunga yang bertujuan memperingatinya malah membuatnya lengah dan duri dari mawar yang Changmin pegang sempat menggores punggung putih tangannya.

"Ahh.. kau ceroboh sekali! Cepat pergi dari sini lalu obati, atau ini akan meninggalkan rasa perih!" Nasehat sang ahjuma yang mulai menuju renta dijawab Changmin dengan anggukan dalam, tidak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih lalu selanjutnya Changmin berlalu pergi mencari Yunho sang kekasih yang berpamitan untuk membeli strawberry namun tak juga kunjung kembali.

Seharusnya hari ini akan sangat menyenangkan , Shim Changmin mendandani tubuhnya dan terlihat lebih dari sekedar tampan. Walau sudah berkeringat seharian, namun tidak mengurangi sedikitpun ketampanannya. Dandanan nya tidak berlebihan, hanya kaus polos putih dengan balutan jeans pendek sebatas lutut, sunglasses menggantung didepan dada , lalu backpack kesayangannya menggelayut dipunggung dan sepasang Timberland boot membalut kaki . Sederhana seperti itu. Dia menawan.

"Hyung, kenapa belum juga kembali ?" Ucap Changmin menghubungi Yunho yang tak juga kunjung kembali menghampiri.

Jung Yunho mengajak Shim Changmin untuk bermain, berjalan-jalan dan hanya berdua bersama. _Date-o_ menyenangkan dengan bergandengan tangan menghiraukan sekitar, hias keusilan nakal, dan cemburu-cemburu ringan saat ada orang menyapa, tersenyum, atau mendedipkan sebelah mata pada Yunho. Pun sama dengan Yunho yang akan tanpa ragu memamerkan gandengan tangan mereka kedepan wajah orang yang tersenyum berlebihan pada Changmin, tanpa malu juga ia akan mencium punggung tangan Changmin yang tidak dia lepas dari genggamannya.

Mereka mengunjungi banyak tempat indah sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di _hulu_ sebuah taman bunga. Ada mawar, ada dandelion, ada tinggi bunga sakura, ada juga bunga berwarna putih yang Changmin tak tahu namanya, dan masih banyak-banyak lagi diantaranya. Mereka semua memiliki warna dan nama yang berbeda, namun memiliki keindahan yang sudah hampir sama merata. Membuat Changmin betah memanjakan matanya dan menyegarkan paru-parunya menghidu harum bunga disana. Sampai saat Yunho mengeluh lapar, Changmin menghiraukannya taman bunga menghipnotisnya lalu dia dengan mudah saja mengangguk setuju saat Yunho berpamitan untuk membeli sesuatu. Lapar melilit perutnya , lalu Yunho berlalu lebih dulu.

"Kau bilang akan cepat!" Rengek Changmin yang sudah lebih dari satu jam menunggu di tempat ahjumma pengurus bunga biasanya berteduh.

" _Ahh.. Changmin mianhe, aku tidak bisa kembali kesana.. ahh.. ada pekerjaan mendadak! Kita bertemu sore nanti didepan toko boneka biasa bagaimana ?"_

Changmin diam tidak membalas, dia mellirik black Ck yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Benda bulat itu menunjukkan angka 5, bagaimana Yunho bisa gampang mengatakan sore nanti untuk bertemu didepan toko boneka sementara sekarang saja sudah sore.

" _Changminnie jangan marah kumohon, tunggu aku disana ? "_ Mohon Yunho yang tidak mendapat respon dari Changmin. _"Changminnie I love you.. kau mau bukan ? kumohon"_

"Uhm!" Changmin menjawab pelan dan singkat dia menurut saja, enggan menggulur kata panjang. Setidaknya Yunho yang selalu mengatakan dia mencintainya selalu berhasil membuat Changmin percaya.

Changmin sudah menyimpan kembali ponsel birunya kedalam saku celana. Dia menyentuh pelan luka goresan duri mawar yang sedikit panjang terlukis dipunggung tangannya, _bintik_ kecil darah mengering disana, dahinya mengeryit bibirnya mendesis perih.

Setelah berpamitan semanis dan sesopan mungkin pada ahjuma pengurus taman dan para pengurus-pengurus yang lain Changmin mulai berlalu pergi meninggalkan belasan macam bunga dibelakang. Changmin yang sudah terbiasa berjalan beriringan dengan Yunho kemanapun dia pergi, membuat perjalanannya kali ini –yang sediri- menjadi terlalu membosankan . Changmin memenuhi ruang telingannya dengan lagu dari Irish rock band, Kodaline. Love Like This menjadi lagu pilihannya. Dia berjalan sambil mengangguk samar, sampai akhirnya suara Steve Garrigan berhenti tiba-tiba saat ponselnya bergetar berulang didalam saku celana.

"Wae ?"

" _Hyung ? kau dimana ?"_ Suara Taemin melengking dari seberang.

"Di pinggir jalan . Wae ?"

" _Yunho hyung tidak disana ?"_ Tanya Taemin tiba-tiba, membuat Changmin menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Wae ?"

"Tidak! Sepertinya aku tadi melihat dia digandeng seorang wanita di.."

"Kau sedang dimana ?" Changmin memutus suara Taemin yang sedang ingin menjelaskan sesuatu yang telah dilihatnya, membuat Taemin tiba-tiba saja beralih dari tujuan utamanya menghubungi Changmin. "Ahh no wonder! You drunk Taemin! Go home!" Lanjut Changmin lagi setelah mendapat jawaban dari Taemin yang mengatakan dia sedang berada didalam salah satu club yang sering dikunjunginya bersama dengan Minho.

Changmin tidak berpikir lebih dan tidak kebingungan mencari arti dari apa yang Taemin katakan padanya tadi. Entah apa yang selalu membuat Changmin begitu percaya pada Yunho hingga perkataan Taemin sang sahabat malah diacuhkannya begitu saja.

"Dia sedang di studio pemotretan dengan para modelnya, mungkin kau salah orang! banyak laki-laki tinggi dengan gaya rambut seperti dia" Lanjut Changmin sambil kembali melangkahkan kaki.

" _Ahh mungkin kau benar, aku sedang mabuk dan harus pulang saja, mungkin aku tadi salah lihat, ahh mataku sekarang berkunang-kunang"_

Changmin tertawa membuka mulutnya, selanjutnya dia menyudahi panggilan Taemin dengan tidak lupa menyuruh Taemin segera meninggalkan club dan tidur saja dirumah. Taemin yang kurang bisa menguasai dirinya saat sedang mabuk ditambah lagi dia yang selalu suka bercanda yang kadang candaannya selalu tidak masuk akal membuat Changmin tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan apa yang baru saja disampaikannya. Dia melanjutkan kembali suara Steve Garrigan-nya yang sempat terpotong oleh suara Taemin, seraya menyambung kembali langkah kakinya.

Langkah Changmin tidak terlalu cepat, namun terasa cepat sekali untuk Changmin sendiri yang sudah sedari tadi berdiri didepan toko boneka menungu Yunho yang masih juga tak kunjung menampakkan wujudnya. Pukul tujuh lebih dua puluh lima menit malam, dingin mulai membelai tubuhnya, jeans pendek dengan kaus tipis semakin membuat udara dingin leluasa mempermainkannya. Ponselnya mati, battery benda tipis itu tak sekuat kakinya yang sudah berdiri hampir lebih dari satu jam didepan toko boneka, sampai akhirnya Changmin memutuskan untuk memasuki toko tersebut dan menunggu Yunho didalam sana.

"Aww.. kau lucu sekali !" Ucap Changmin sendirian meremas boneka berbentuk manusia lego yang terbuat dari bahan lembut, selembut boneka rusa yang tersimpan rapi dikamarnya.

"Kau mau itu ?"

Changmin berjingkat, kaget dan menjauh dari suara yang tiba-tiba menderu didekat telinganya. Namun saat matanya menemukan siapa pembuat suara itu senyum Changmin mulai merekah sempurna.

"Ahh! Kau kemana saja ? kau menyebalkan!" Pertanyaan dan peryataan Changmin terucap bersamaan. Dia melempar boneka ditangannya pada wajah Yunho yang menggumbar senyum manis padanya.

"Kau sudah makan ?" Tidak menjawab, Yunho malah menguap pertanyaan. Dia meraih tangan Changmin hendak menggenggamnya namun Changmin reflex menarik kembali tangannya karena bagian dari tangan yang dipegang Yunho adalah punggung tangannya yang terluka.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu ?" Yunho mengangkat tangan Changmin, mengelus pelan lukanya yang lumayan panjang, menyentuh bekas darah yang mengering disana. "Kenapa kau tidak mengobatinya, bagaimana kalau ini akan menimbulkan bekas ? bagaimana kalau infeksi ? kau harus membersihkannya, lalu mengobatinya!" Khawatir Yunho berlebihan. Sementara Changmin hanya tersenyum diam, pikirannnya menari-nari dengan pertanyaan. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang sedang mengkhawatirkan luka ringan ditangannya ini akan menyakitinya dengan berbohong keluar beralasan lapar hanya demi bergandengan tangan dengan wanita. Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin ucapan cinta yang selalu diucapkanya adalah hanya sebuah sandiwara.

"Ini hanya luka ringan Hyung!" Changmin meraup pipi Yunho yang menunduk meniupi luka ditangannya untuk menengadah menatapnya. "Ini sudah tidak seperih tadi!" Lanjut Changmin mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Ahh kalian saudara yang dekat sekali! Bahkan dua anak kembarku tidak sedekat kalian!"

Suara mengagetkan dari seorang wanita penjaga toko boneka membuat Yunho dan Changmin tersenyum bersamaan. Senyuman malu-malu tampak sempurna menghiasi bibir Changmin sementara Yunho, dia berdiri tegak beralih mengalungkan tangannya pada bahu sang kekasih.

"Anda salah.. Dia bukan saudaraku.." Suara Yunho terdengar jelas dan tegas, diikuti Changmin dengan anggukan samar. Mengerti, mungkin Yunho akan membuat _bualan_ lain tentang kedekaan mereka selain dengan kata saudara. "Dia kekasihku! " Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara yang jauh lebih jelas, sambil mengelus pipi Changmin dengan jemari tangan kanannya yang semula berada diatas bahu Changmin.

Bukan hanya wanita penjaga toko yang membelalakkan mata, Changmin pun ikut terperangah. Bagaimana bisa Yunho dengan sengaja dan sangat _gamblang_ menyebutkan jenis hubungan mereka. Tidakkah dia takut seseorang akan menganggapnya tidak waras dengan mengencani seorang pria, sementara dia sendiri juga seorang pria yang seharusnya lebih tepat menggandeng seorang wanita.

Wanita penjaga toko itu menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan. Changmin diam tidak bergerak , selain karena efek kaget yang belum hilang, tangan Yunho juga melingkarinya erat.

"Ahh.. -he!" suara wanita penjaga itu lagi sambil meringis berangsur pergi. "Semoga bahagia selalu.." tambah dia lagi sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara saat Yunho dan Changmin berjalan keluar dari toko boneka membawa Mr Lego yang sudah resmi menjadi milik Changmin. Kadang Yunho bisa menjadi terlalu manis.

Changmin berjalan keluar dengan jemari tangan Yunho menelusup di antara sela jari-jarinya. Seperti rajutan benang wol yang menghangatkan pemegangnya. Mereka berjalan berlambat-lambat, santai melangkah menuju kembali kerumah. Changmin tak henti-hentinya mengumbar senyum diwajah, hatinya berbunga-bunga melebihi banyaknya bunga ditaman yang belum lama ditinggalkannya.

"Tidak lelah kau memasang wajah seperti itu ?" Goda Yunho, memasukkan rajutan tangan meraka kedalam saku mantelnya.

"Kenapa harus sejujur itu ?" Wajah Changmin _berputar_ , memandang Yunho disebelah kirinya.

"Kenapa tidak ? Kau memang kekasihku ? aku tidak mau menambah kebohongan, atau.. Apa kau mau aku bilang kalau kau anakku ?" Canda Yunho memainkan jari kelingking Changmin didalam saku mantelnya.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak mau jadi anakmu!" Jawab Changmin dibarengi tawannya, kegelian dengan jemari nakal Yunho yang memainkan kelingkingnya. "Memangnya kau sudah berbohong apa hari ini?"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Tubuh Changmin ikut berhenti mendadak dengannya.

"Changmin-ah ?" Tangannya kembali menyembul keluar dari dalam saku mantel. "Kau percaya bukan aku mencintaimu ?" Dia _meraup_ wajah Changmin dengan dua telapak tangannya.

"Huh ?"

Dan kadang Yunho juga bisa menjadi begitu misterius dan membingungkan. Changmin berkedip pelan belum mau akan menjawab, dia masih berusaha membaca apa yang dipikirkan Yunho melalui garis wajahnya. Namun sia-sia, dia tidak bisa meraba wajah tampan didepannya.

"I love You!" Suara Yunho lagi, tanpa menunggu Changmin menjawabnya. Dia mencium sekilas bibir _madu_ Changmin, dan menariknya mendekat menciptakan pelukan hangat.

Wajah Changmin tenggelam diantara pundak dan leher Yunho. Dia menghidu lembut harum khas pria yang selalu saja mengucapkan cinta padanya. Kenapa harus malam ini dia bertanya apa Changmin percaya, sementara Changmin sendiri tidak pernah mempertanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu pada dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya jatuh cinta, dan perasaannya membuat dia percaya, sepenuhnya kepada orang yang sedang memeluknya, kepada kekasihnya. Jung Yunho, bahkan menyebut namanya saja bisa membuat Changmin _mengudara._

Musnah sudah semua penat, gelisah, sebal yang Changmin rasa karena pelukan Yunho yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Hilang juga semua tanda tanya yang hendak dipertanyakannya mengenai apa yang dia dengar dari sang sahabat Taemin. Semuanya tergantikan oleh perasaan nyaman, dan juga aman. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin orang yang belum juga melepaskan pelukan pada tubuhnya ini akan membohonginya sedangkan belum lama tadi dia dengan tidak ragu menyebutkan hubungan mereka didepan orang lain yang mungkin saja akan pasti ada orang yang tidak suka. Tidak mungkin. Changmin terlalu percaya. Dia tidak mau membuang waktu untuk menerka-nerka, dia hanya menikmati saat ini. Tentang besok, ataupun cerita nanti, biar saja menjadi nanti. Changmin hanya menikmati saat ini, _mensyukuri_ apa yang dia miliki dihari ini.

"Kapan kau akan melepaskanku ?" Protes Changmin masih dalam dekapan Yunho, yang merasa pelukan mereka sudah terlalu lama.

"Tidak akan!"

Changmin mendegus, mengerang marah yang dibuat-buat. "Aku mau pulang. Lapar!"

Masih tidak juga mau melepaskan, Yunho menghangatkan jemari Changmin kembali kedalam saku mantelnya. Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan menuju tempat _peraduan_.

Entah mulai dari kapan, namun Shim Changmin sudah seperti tak lagi betah atau membutuhkan apartementnya sendiri yang sebenarnya jauh lebih dekat dari tempat dia menempuh pendidikannya. Setiap hari dia akan keluar dan kembali dari dan ke- rumah Yunho sang kekasih. Yunho pun akan selalu mengantar dan menjemput kembali Changmin yang selalu disibukkan oleh kegiatan belajarnya. Semuanya selalu meraka lakukan bersama, tidak ada _gap_ yang nyata diantara mereka.

Mereka sedang bahagia. Bagai bulan dan bintang yang ditakdirkan bersama, dengan janji tak akan meninggalkan dan tak akan pernah kemana-mana juga percaya akan selalu bersama. Bukan hanya Changmin, Yunho pun sama, dia menikmati apa yang dimilikinya saat ini. Dia tidak lagi mau disusahkan memikirkan hal _berat_ yang kini mulai di _samarkannya_ , hal yang mungkin nantinya akan bisa berbalik menyerang jika terlalu lama diabaikan. Cinta selalu menawarkan _sekenario_ yang indah, dengan awal cerita yang selalu indah. Dia terbuai cinta, mereka terbuai berdua–pun walau kenyataanya tidak ada yang tahu cerita mereka akan bermuara dimana.

"Good morning gorgeous !" Yunho masih berjalan sambil menutup mata, namun melihat Changmin yang sudah berdiri disamping meja makan sibuk menata sarapan membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya.

"Kau wangi sekali.." Yunho menelusupkan wajahnya diceruk leher Changmin. Salah satu bagian dari tubuh Shim Changmin yang selalu dia suka, dia menghirup dalam-dalam harum tubuh orang yang dicintainya.

"Sekolah pagi hari ini" Jelas Changmin sambil memutar tubuhnya, menatap Yunho yang berambut acak masai masih belum mau membuka sempurna matanya "Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, aku akan membawa mobilku sendiri. Lanjutkan saja tidurmu, ahh kau terlihat jelek sekali!" Canda Changmin membuat rambut Yunho semakin berantakan oleh gerakan tangan nakalnya.

"Tidak ! Aku akan mengantarmu!" Tolak Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya.

"Kau bau!" Elak Changmin menjauh.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, tunggu aku!" Sahut Yunho lagi, dengan suara memerintah dan tidak mau dibantah.

Setelah kecupan kecil di ujung bibir Yunho melesat pergi merapikan diri, sementara Changmin duduk sendiri didepan pancake madu yang dia buat. Tidak lebih dari sepeluh menit kemudian Yunho kembali keluar dengan baju yang sudah pas dibadan. Rapi mengenakan kemaja putih yang selalu dilipat lengannya sebatas siku, lalu balutan jeans blue navy dan sepasang sepatu yang melengkapi.

"Aku mengenali celana itu" Tunjuk Changmin pada celana yang membalut kaki Yunho.

"Memang! Ini milikmu.. " Jawab Yunho mendekat menyentuh tangan Changmin yang sedang memegang garpu dengan potongan pancake diujungnya. "Milikmu adalah milikku!" Lanjutnya lagi, melahap pancake yang hendak Changmin makan.

"Begitu ? jadi tubuhmu juga adalah tubuhku. Awas saja kalau ada orang lain menyentuhnya, karena aku tidak suka sembarang orang menyentuh tubuhku!" Balas Changmin mengumbar senyum kemenangan.

"Kau sangat nakal!" Gemas Yunho menarik ujung hidung mancung Changmin, lalu meraih dan menggenggam tangannya untuk mulai berjalan beriringan keluar rumah.

Setelah menyusuri jalanan padat Seoul dan berakhir didepan gerbang Universitas tempat yang selalu Changmin datangi hampir setiap hari. Mobil hitam mengkilat milik Yunho terlihat kembali menjauh, meninggalkan Changmin untuk belajar dengan janji akan kembali saat sebelum matahari akan tenggelam.

"Ahhh.. here's he come!" Sambut Kyuhyun and _flocks_ pada Changmin yang berjalan mendekat.

"Jadi sekarang kau berubah menjadi seorang puteri atau layaknya permaisuri yang harus diantar dan dijemput kembali tiap hari oleh sang pangeran hati, begitu ?" Ejek Minho, lalu disambut tawa melengking dari Taemin.

"Kenapa kau iri ?" Tantang Changmin tanpa perlu mau menutup-nutupi.

"Ohh! Baiklah waktunya kau berterimakasih padaku. Ingat? Aku yang membuatmu mengenalnya direstoran waktu itu ?" Kyuhyun mengangkat dagunya, meminta pengakuan atas perbuatan baiknya yang tentu saja hanya menurut versinya sendiri.

"Ohh _Sankyuuu_ your Highness!" Changmin memutar-mutar satu tangannya diudara, lalu merunduk membungkukkan badan didepan Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan tangan menyilang. "Puas ?"

Changmin mengumbar senyum lebar. Melenggang pergi meninggalkan _telur burung, singa laut,_ dan _berang-berang_ yang sudah membentuk suatu _kawanan_ aneh dibelakang.

Changmin mulai menunjukkan perubahan. Terlihat aneh dimata teman-temannya namun menyegarkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia yang biasanya akan telat-telatan dan malas mengikuti pelajaran, kini Changmin hadir paling depan. Dia yang biasannya akan meludah sembarangan kini dia memilih untuk menahan. Dia yang biasanya akan mengumpat, berlaku jahil berlebihan kini Changmin menjadi lebih sopan. Dia yang biasanya memegang _mainan_ ditangan, kiri telapaknya dihiasi buku pelajaran. Yang tentu saja semua itu adalah karena mulut Yunho yang tidak mau bosan _mendidiknnya_. Memberi pelajaran tambahan tiap hari. Teori, dan praktik yang kadang bisa menjadi _terlalu lebih_.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin merebut gelar murid teladan milik Eunsol sang jawara kampus!" Selidik Kyuhyun mendekati Changmin dimeja belajarnya.

"Fotografer itu memberimu makanan apa, hingga kau menjadi menakutkan seperti ini ?" Minho ikut mendekat menunjuk wajah Changmin dengan ujung lollipop berlendir dan basah.

"You were naughty like a monkey before, but now you're creepy like a Mrs Suzy! " Taemin bergidik ngeri yang dibuat-buat, menyamakan Changmin dengan dosen yang ditakutinya.

"Yaah.. kurasa kalau aku mau, aku bisa merebut gelar murid teladan yang disandang si _nerdy_ Eunsol dengan mudah Kyu! " Changmin tersenyum lebar, menyombongkan sedikit kepintarannya. "And Minho-ah ? tidak ada, mungkin aku hanya terlalu sering menjilat bibir Yunho dari pada ujung lolli jadi otakku semakin sexy! Bagaimana ?" Lanjut Changmin _gamblang_ menjawab, dan jawabannya berhasil membuat Minho menjulurkan lidahnya panjang-panjang, lalu mengernyit menyatuhkan ujung alisnya sambil memandangi ujung lollipop yang basah. "Dan kau Taemin ? mengenai Mrs Suzy, dia sudah ada didepan kelas memperhatikan kita sejak tadi!"

Changmin tersenyum simpul menahan tawanya. Tiga sahabatnya bersamaan menggerakkan kepalanya menatap kedepan kelas yang memang sudah berdiri seseorang yang ditakuti Taemin disana. Mrs. Suzy, dosen sastra yang selalu membawa bilah panjang rotan ditangannya. Yang tidak akan segan untuk memukulkan benda itu keras-keras keatas meja belajar murid-muridnya kalau saja ada murid yang tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengikuti pelajarannya. Kyuhyun and _flocks_ bersemburat dari meja belajar Changmin, kembali berlari mendekati meja meraka masing-masing sebelum rotan dari Mrs. Suzy benar-benar akan melayang menghampiri sebagai ganti sapaan selamat pagi.

Lepas dari beberapa kelas yang diikutinya, kini Changmin sudah berdiri didepan pintu pagar besi besar dari Universitasnya. Dia menolak undangan _kawanan anehnya_ yang mengajak dia ikut masuk dalam _nude party_. Sebelum bertemu dan dekat dengan Yunho, pesta seperti itu adalah salah satu yang Shim Changmin sukai, namun sekarang mendengar istilahnya saja Changmin sudah menggeleng geli. Mungkin sudah terlalu sering dan muak saja dia, sudah terlalu membosankan untuknya. Kenapa harus telanjang dengan orang asing dibawah lampu temaram yang membosankan dengan suara music tidak jelas kalau dirumah saja dia bisa membuat pestanya sendiri dengan Yunho sambil memutar beberapa lagu yang menenangkan telinga . "Ahhh…" Changmin mendesah sendiri memegangi pipinya yang mulai terasa panas. Changmin selalu tersenyum-senyum sendirian saat dia memikirkannya, rona merah menyembul samar dipipinya setiap kali dia mengingat kembali bagaimana Yunho memanjakan tubuhnya.

Pukul 3 lebih 20 menit, Changmin sudah menunggu hampir 15 menit lamanya, namun Yunho masih belum juga datang untuk menjemputnya.

Lelah, namun dia tidak menyerah. Entah apa didalam dirinya yang selalu mengatakan bahwa Yunho tidak akan mengecewakannya, apapun itu yang dikatakan Yunho pasti dia mendengarnya, dan dia percaya Yunho tidak akan mengingkarinya. Untuk saat ini pun walau letih di bagian lutut mulai merajai, Changmin tetap setia berdiri menunggu Yunho yang dia percayai akan datang menghampiri.

Bertambah sekitar lima menit lamanya saat Changmin memainkan permainan didalam ponselnya, sebuah Audi R6 hitam berhenti persis didepan tubuh berdirinya, lalu menyembul seorang tampan darisana. Jung Yunho, dia yang belum mengatakan apa-apa saja sudah membuat bibir Changmin mengembang cerah.

"Kau terlambat!" Protes Changmin pada Yunho yang datang mendekatinya.

"Mianhe _love_.. Kau tahu Jung tampan ini selalu saja punya urusan dengan para model yang tidak mungkin ku telantarkan.." Yunho _meneleng_ memberikan senyum termanisnya. Sempat berdesis, namun Changmin tak bisa memprotes lebih, ciuman singkat Yunho membuatnya diam menerima.

"Aku lapar!"

"Aku siap kau makan!" Goda Yunho memajukan bibirnnya lagi.

"Hyung! Perhatikan dimana kita sedang berada!" Tolak Changmin mendorong mundur tubuh Yunho.

Setelah candaan kecil dan kecupan-kecupan manis didalam mobil, akhirnya Yunho menjalankan kendaraannya kembali menuju rumah, kini Changmin sudah terlihat sibuk dengan computer didepan wajahnya. Tumpukkan tugas dari dosen bahasa yang sempat memberinya banyak-banyak titah juga perintah membuatnnya menjadi berlama-lama menatap layar computernya.

"Hyung aku masih lapar .." Rengek Changmin memegang perutnya. Satu piring panas Dak Galbi yang belum genap satu jam tadi dimakannya belum bisa membuat perut Changmin kenyang.

"Hyung?" Panggil Changmin lagi pada Yunho yang terlihat duduk didepan televisi dengan kamera ditanggannya. Dia tidak terlihat sedang tertidur, bahkan dia terlihat duduk dengan tegap. Namun Yunho tidak menyahut suara Changmin yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Cemberut sambil memajukan bibirnya. Changmin berdiri meninggalkan _pekerjaan rumahnya_ dan berjalan mendekati Yunho yang diam tak menyahut suaranya. Sampai saat Changmin sudah berada disebelah kiri Yunho yang sedang terduduk di sofa-pun Yunho masih belum juga menyadarinya.

"What's on your mind ?" Tanya Changmin tiba-tiba sambil mendudukan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan Yunho. Membuat Yunho terkesiap kaget mengedip-kedipkan matanya berulang, menggeleng kepalanya, lalu bersusah payah mengumbar senyumnya.

"I've called you like a thousand times, don't you hear me? .." Protes Changmin mengada-ada.

"Sorry I was floating .." Yunho menggumbar senyumnya.

Yunho menaruh pelan kamera ditangannya ,menjauhkan benda itu dari tubuhnya. Tangannya beralih melingkari pinggang Changmin yang berada diatas pangkuannya, sementara kedua tangan Changmin sendiri sudah menggelayut manja menghangatkan lehernya.

"Kau percaya kalau aku mempercayaimu bukan ? " Tanya Changmin tiba-tiba, membuat Yunho mengangakat sebelah alisnya. "Kadang aku ingin sekali membelah kepalamu, agar aku bisa tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat kau tidak mau berbicara.." Lanjut Changmin, menyibak poni Yunho kebelakang dengan jemarinya.

Seperti sedang mengada-ada, namun apa yang dikatakan Changmin berhasil membuat Yunho mendesah.

"Aku mempercayaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu!"

Yunho terdengar meracau , dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Changmi yang masih setia berada diatas pangkuannya.

"Katakan padaku, apa ada sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu ?" Tanya Changmin lagi mengangkat wajah Yunho yang sempat tenggelam berlama-lama didadanya.

"Tidak ada. Sama sekali tidak ada.. " Yunho tersenyum mempesona, menampakkan wajah tampannya yang sedang berada dalam bingkaian tangan hangat Changmin sang kekasih. Menunjukkan ketegasan bahwa dia sedang tidak menyembunyikan apapun. "Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau bukan dengan mu .."

Yunho sudah tidak lagi ingin berbicara, melihat Changmin yang sudah akan kembali membuka mulutnya untuk melempar pertanyaan lain padanya segera dia bekap dengan mulut dan bibirnya yang basah.

Strawberry, rasa buah itu yang Changmin rasakan saat dia menyesap lidah Yunho yang berada didalam mulutnya. Changmin menutup mata, menikmati bibir Yunho yang selalu bisa membuatnya terengah dan terlena. Tangan Yunho menyusup ke dalam kaus dibagian punggungnya, _mengelus_ lembut halus kulit punggung Chanmin yang selalu membuatnya semakin tergila-gila tiap harinya.

"Aku mulai tahu kenapa _Pria celana dalam_ itu menyukai berada diatas pangkuanmu.."

Masih bisa berkata panjang disela nafasnya yang terengah, Changmin kembali membuat Yunho mengumbar senyuman miringnya.

"Siapa itu pria celana dalam ?" Jawab Yunho dengan pertanyaan disela ciumannya. Dia berkata tanpa melepaskan bibir Changmin yang disesap dan digigitinya pelan bagai dia sedang memakan manisan.

"Euhh.." Changmin melenguh, _kuwalahan_ mengimbangi Yunho yang lebih mendominasi ciuman mereka. " Lupakan!" Dia menyerah, dan memilih kembali pada Yunho yang masih belum mau menyudahi cumbuannya.

Lagi-lagi dengan begitu gampang Changmin membuat Yunho tenggelam memeluk tubuhnya. Changmin menengadah, Yunho mulai bermain pada lehernya. Hanya gigitan kecil, dia kembali pada bibir Changmin. Dia ingin melanjutkan apa yang sedang dilakukannya dengan memasuki kamar, sebelum akan ada orang yang mungkin saja melihat apa yang sedang meraka lakukan. Setidaknya, Yunho masih ingat betul, selain Changmin masih ada dua orang lain lagi yang mengetahui kode pintu rumahnya.

Dan benar saja. Banyak dari apa yang ditakutkannya, selalu saja menjadi sebuah kejadian-kejadian nyata. Belum sempat Yunho mengajak Changmin berpindah kedalam kamarnya, seseorang sudah berdiri didalam rumahnya.

Deheman kecil namun berat mulai memasuki tellinga Changmin, dia ingin meggerakkan kepalanya, ingin mengetahui siapa yang sudah memasuki rumah kekasihnya tanpa suara, atau menekan bell pintu rumah sebelumnya. Selain itu, dadanya sudah terasa berantakan , detakan jantungnya mulai bergerak liar. Takut kalau saja orang yang melihatnya sedang berada diatas pangkuan Yunho ini akan marah, dan melakukan tindakan _gila._

Namun Yunho menghalangi gerakan kepalanya yang sudah akan memutar. Yunho mencium pundak terbuka Changmin, menghidu dalam aroma sang kekasih, lalu kembali memeluknya erat. Tidak juga dia menyuruh Changmin turun dari pangkuannya. Bagai Yunho sedang menimang anaknya dalam gendongan, Changmin tetap dipangkuan.

"Anyyeong.. Jae!"

Mata Changmin sedikit membelalak dibelakang kepala Yunho, namun selanjutnya senyuman miring nakal mulai dia tunjukkan. Sadar orang yang mengganggu cumbuannya dengan Yunho adalah _saingannya_ -sebelumnya-Changmin mulai memainkan perannya. Sengaja dia lebih mengeratkan dekapan tangannya pada leher Yunho , membuat desisan orang dari belakang mulai terdengar ditelingannya.

"Yun ? Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Suara _saingannya_ itu berkata samar, membuat Changmin menghentikan senyumannya. Mengurai pelukannya, dia menatap Yunho, berkedip samar, meminta penjelasan dari apa yang sudah dia dengar. Setidaknya orang sakitpun akan bertanya apa arti dari pertanyaan yang sudah dikatakan orang itu. Memangnya apa yang Yunho lakukan, kenapa si _pria celana dalam_ seolah harus menyadarkannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Changmin merosot turun dari pangkuanya , namun Yunho tak melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Jae!" Suara Yunho menggema menyebut nama orang yang berdiri tegap menghadapnya. Seolah dia sedang meminta orang itu untuk tidak lagi mengeluarkan suara.

"Baiklah, aku akan bungkam! Tapi dengan satu keadaaan.." Yunho seperti sedang dipermainkan " Cium aku disini!" Pria itu menunjuk bibirnya, beringsut berjalan mendekat.

"The fuck! What do you want ?" Changmin berdiri dari duduknya, menghalangi langkah kaki orang aneh yang hendak mendekati kekasihnya.

"Stay outta my way, kid!".

Manusia yang memang sudah tidak disukai Changmin ini menujuk wajahnya. Dan orang yang menyebalkan ini membuat Changmin semakin tidak menyukainya lagi. _Pria-kewanitaan_ ini selalu saja menyebut Changmin dengan sebutan anak kecil. Changmin mendesis sebal, tangannya sudah terkepal . Yunho yang sudah menyadari panas tubuh Changmin berbeda-dalam artian Changmin sudah akan meledakkan isi kepalanya ini-pun bergegas berdiri diantara mereka. Menempatkan tubuh tingginya ditengah dua orang yang seolah sudah siap untuk berperang.

Berniat menyudahi dan atau menengahi namun Yunho sendiri mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia ditarik paksa oleh Jae-teman tidurnya- yang tanpa perduli ada Changmin disana, serta merta dia mencium bibir Yunho didepan matanya.

"Done!"

Cekikik menang pria itu sambil menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, sementara Yunho hanya melakukan penolakan kecil dengan tangannya, menjauhkan tubuh Jae dari deket tubuhnya. Sementara itu Changmin hanya diam. Dia memandang Yunho dengan tatapan marah yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan pada Yunho sebelumnya. Rahangnya mengeras, dia mendengus menahan nyeri dibagian dada yang tiba-tiba saja _bertamu_ tanpa dia meminta, matanya membulat marah, memerah jemarinya sudah tergulung membentuk sebuah _bola_.

"Changmin!"

Panggilan Yunho tidak mendapat sambutan. Ingin sekali Changmin melayangkan pukulan tangannya pada pria yang tidak disukainya itu, namun apa daya Yunho sang kekasih saja hanya menerima dia dicium seenakknya, tidak marah tidak melakukan hal lainya, lalu untuk Changmin apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Ingin juga dia memukul wajah Yunho yang terkesan tidak sedikitpun membuat penolakan, namun lagi-lagi apa dayanya, Changmin tidak mau menyakiti orang yang dicintainya. Dia memilih menahan geram dihatinya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan pria itu didalam rumah.

"Jae bisa kau berhenti kekanak-kanakan ? lihat apa yang kau lakukan. Dia tidak sama denganmu! Apa yang dimilikinya cinta, bukan nafsu sepertimu!" Geram Yunho mengempaskan _teman tidurnya_ yang terus saja berusaha menyentuhnya.

"Seharusnya kau yang berhenti! Kalau kau tahu yang dimilikinya itu sebuah cinta, seharusnya kau berhenti dari awal saja. Kau akan membuatnya terluka _idiot_! Apa yang aku lakukan tadi adalah bantuan kecil untuk membuatnya pergi, berterimakasihlah!"

Bukan meminta maaf, Jae-ini malah seolah membenarkan apa yang barusaja dilakukannya dengan berkata panjang, seoalah dia yang paling benar. Yunho sendiri lagi-lagi hanya diam. Kini dia kembali mendudukkan tubuh tingginya diatas sofa. Urung niatnya menyusul Changmin yang meninggalkan rumahnya dengan marah.

"Kau denganku, aku tahu kita hanya dasar nafsu. Aku tidak keberatan, Tapi kukira kau masih cukup waras untuk menikahi wanita dan bukan memangku bocah seperti dia!"

"Aku mencintainya.." Gumam Yunho menundukkan kepala.

"Baik katakan sampai mana ? bukankah hubungan laki-laki dengan laki-laki itu tidak memiliki harapan .. seperti apa yang ayahmu katakan, huh ? Itu juga yang menyebabkan ayahmu tidak begitu menyukaiku. Ah.. aku benci kalau mengingat bagaimana dia bisa mempergokiku mencuri ciuman darimu saat kau tertidur waktu itu.."

"Aku mencintainya Jae.." Suara Yunho lagi, kini dia mengangkat wajahnya. Tangannya membulat meremas jemarinya sendiri. Matanya menatap sosok tampan nan cantik yang juga sedang menunjukkan wajah bingung didepannya. Model terdekat dari Yunho ini meraup nafas dalam-dalam seperti dia juga sedang ikut merasakan apa yang sedang Yunho khawatirkan. Menahan nafasnya beberapa saat, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan diikuti desahan.

"Oh Yunho…."

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued..**

 **oo000oo**

 **Hi disana? Tanganku melambai loh, dan juga lagi senyum XD. *Bleh XP** **Earlier up date disini, karena sudah siap jadi.. kenapa tidak?!^^**

 **Jadi sampai disini bagaimana? Ehe.. masih tetap mau berkunjung ke kolom review ? Thankyou!^^**

 **Dan euhh.. setelah chapter ini mungkin akan** **sedikit lambat buat cepat update lagi. Yaa.. kecuali Ada yang mau membantuku mengerjakan tugas dari module 1 sampai dengan module 12 maka ga perlu nunggu lama aku udah nerbangin tulisan terus aja XD**

 **Well, thanks for stopping by my FF! see ya next chp ∩_∩**

 **Love love love**

 **Ino Cassio**


	6. Chapter 6 : Outside Alone

**Inside Out**

 **HoMin**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Warning: Typo's, Cerita berantakan, OOC yep! Kurasa.**

 **Well.. Terimakasih sudah datang, selamat membaca, dan jangan lupa memberi salam sebelum pulang ya!? ^^**

 **Hope it's worth to read!**

 **"Outside Alone"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for,..** Yaa setidaknya begitu kata Bob Marley!?" Tutur Kyuhyun ikut duduk melantai melipat kakinya.

"Yes! And love is evol.. Begitu kata Eminem!" Tambah Minho.

"Apa itu ?" Tanya Taemin menggerakkan manik matanya pada Minho yang duduk bersila didepan tubuhnya. Taemin sendiri sedang duduk melantai dengan kaki terlentang dan kepala Changmin berada diatas pahanya.

"Tanya Eminem, _he'll show ya_!" Minho mengangkat kedua alisnya, memberi senyuman nakal pada Taemin yang sibuk mengelus lembut rambut kepala Changmin.

Mereka duduk hampir membentuk lingkaran, duduk santai diatas karpet berwarna merah ditengah ruangan. Rumah Changmin sangat bersih dan rapi, hingga melantai diatas lembar karpetpun mereka nyaman tidak perduli.

Changmin merentangkan tubuh panjangnya disana, dikelilingi para sahabatnya. Matanya sebak, sembab, memerah dan bengkak. Air mata menganak-pinak dari mata bulatnya, puluhan menit lamanya. Dia bersedih lebih dari sedihnya yang sudah-sudah, Tangisnya untuk seorang laki-laki yang dia tinggalkan didalam rumah dengan laki-laki lain yang tidak disukainya.

"Come on Changmin, kau tidak pernah seperti ini, apa kau mau aku panggil banci ?" Kyuhyun memukul paha Changmin keras, namun Changmin tidak bergerak, terlalu malas untuk membalas.

"Hyung!"

Mungkin Changmin diam, namun tatapan kematian dan bentakan kasar diterima Kyuhyun dari Taemin yang masih tak henti memberi sentuhan menenangkan dikepala Changmin.

"Ah! Kalian sama-sama _botty_ , apa memang gampang sekali menangis seperti ini? _How silly, what a pity_ " Kyuhyun mengoceh memutar matanya, sontak mendapat sabetan bantal dari ayunan tangan Taemin yang mulai jengkel pada Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa mengendalikan bibir _sarcasm_ nya.

"Seperti kau sendiri bukan _botty_ , _Telur burung_!"

"Apa kau bilang ? _berang-berang_!"

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Taemin sudah mulai akan beradu mulut, Minho yang duduknya mulai bergeser mendekat pada Taemin malah tertawa girang. Merasa dia bukan _botty_ yang juga harus ikut beradu mulut ditengah ocehan mereka. Dia membusung dada, memamerkan senyum angkuh yang biasa dikeluarkan bibirnya.

" _Maybe you two should shut up!_ Kalian lupa disini Changmin butuh obat?" Seru Minho setelah mengeluarkan semua tawanya, menghentikan perang mulut antara Kyuhyun dan Taemin yang bersahut-sahutan mengalahkan keras suara televisi yang sedang bernyanyi.

"Baiklah! Bagaimana dengan _drunk triple, see double, and staying single_ ?"

"Ha ha ha _awesome!"_ Minho mengangkat dua jempolnya keudara menyetujui penuh ucapan Kyuhyun yang mengada-ada.

" _Wait up you two_! Kalian ingin Changmin mabuk ?"

"Tidak, jangan terjemahkan seperti itu, bagaimana kalau menyebutnya dengan minum dan melupakan luka lalu kalau bisa mencari orang baru saja? Bagaimana Changmin-ah?" Jawab Kyuhyun diakhiri dengan ajakkan tidak masuk akal pada Changmin yang masih malas mengangkat kepalanya dari paha Taemin, walaupun Taemin sudah terlalu banyak membuat gerakan yang memusingkan kepala.

"Itu namanya selingkuh Kyu!"

Suara serak mengganggu Changmin membuat Minho, Taemin dan Kyuhyun diam saling berpandangan.

"Jadi.. Kau tidak berencana memutuskannya ?" Taemin bertanya

"Setelah menangis gila selama empat puluh sembilan menit kau masih ingin kembali dengannya ?" Minho menganga tidak percaya .

" _Just break up already, idiot!, he's not the ones worth suffered for!_!" Lengking suara Kyuhyun meninggi. Gereget dengan Changmin yang terlalu membingungkan dan bodoh menurutnya. "Ya.. seperti kata Bob Marley tadi!" Lanjutnya menggaruk tempurung kepala. Sepertinya, Kyuhyun juga tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang sudah dikatakannya.

"Sudah kubilang lebih baik jangan pacaran atau menjalin hubugan yang lebih jauh dari hubungan yang sudah kau punya sebelumnya, itu akan memperumit cerita yang seharusnya biasa-biasa saja. Ahhh setidaknya aku selalu bersyukur hubunganku dengan _my lovely_ Taemin selalu baik-baik saja _. I love you more than my lil brother, baby!_ " Mihno mengakhiri ucapan panjangnnya dengan mendaratkan kecupan manis pada bibir Taemin, yang selanjutnya membuat pipi manusia perpaduan antara tampan dan cantik itu bersemu merah dan mengguar senyum indah.

" _Geez! Go get a room you two_!" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya _jijik_ , memutar matanya malas, mungkin bukan jijik, dia hanya sedikit iri dengan kelakuan imut dua sahabatnya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal semacam itu dengan orang yang sekarang sedang dekat dengannya. Siwon, dia selalu saja dibuat sibuk oleh para modelnya. Mereka hanya bertemu beberapa jam saja tiap harinya, yang kebanyakan dari apa yang mereka lakukan hanya membahas hal-hal _logic_ daripada bermain-main dengan gerakan manja dan membahas hubungan mereka.

Namun bukan juga masalah besar buatnya, Khuhyun bukan orang yang suka terikat sebenarnya. Dia masih suka, dan gampang sekali untuk mengaku suka pada orang namun dia tidak mudah mau terikat dalam satu hubungan. Dia memilih bebas dalam berpacaran, andaipun dia memiliki kekasih, perempuan atau pun pria maka Kyuhyunlah yang akan mengatur jalannya cerita. Kalau dia ingin bercinta maka seseorang tidak bisa menolaknya,-pun saat dia ingin mengakhiri cerita maka tidak ada seseorangpun yang bisa menghentikannya. Kyuhyun lembut balutan wajahnya, Itu yang menyebabkan dia lebih mudah disukai orang, namun dia bisa sangat kasar ketika sesuatu berseberangan dengan keinginannya.

Sangat berbeda dengan sang sahabat Changmin yang mungkin memang begitu kaku dan terkesan kasar karena bahasa, kelakuan , dan caranya bicara. Namun tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang mudah tertarik dengan orang yang bisa mengguncang _birahinya_ , Changmin tidak mudah jatuh cinta,namun begitu dia mengakui dia jatuh cinta maka itu hanya pada satu orang saja.

Changmin mulai tertidur diatas pangkuan Taemin, mata bengkaknya masih belum mau kembali ke ukuran semula, namun dia sudah benar-benar terlelap, ocehan ke-tiga sahabatnya yang nyaring dan hampir tanpa koma malah terdengar bagai nyanyian pengantar tidur untuknya.

Perlahan Taemin menarik pahanya, mengganti bantalan kepala Changmin dengan sebuah bantal berbentuk boneka rusa, kemudian Kyuhyun datang membawa selimut tipis menutupi separuh tubuh panjang Changmin, menghalau udara dingin dari mesin pendingin udara langsung menghempas tubuhnya.

" _What now_ ?" Minho mengangkat dua tangannya, menunggu jawab dari dua sabahatnya. Maksudnya satu sahabat dan satu lebih dari sahabat, Taemin-nya.

"Bagaimana lagi, aku harus datang dalam perkumpulan, mengerjakan tugas malam ini.." Kyuhyun menarik tas selempangnnya, benda tidak berat itu berjalan melewati kepalannya dan berakhir menggantung pada salah satu bahunya. "Aku harus pergi!"

"Kalau begitu aku yang menemaninya disini!" Tunjuk Taemin pada dadanya sendiri

"Tidak bisa, kau lupa kita ada tugas dari dosen bahasa Spanish ?" Cegah Minho membuat Taemin menerawang mengingat-ingat.

"Kalau begitu hubungi Ryewook hyung untuk datang kesini menjaga Changmin!"

"Kau gila ? Kau mau manusia hapkido itu menekuk tubuhmu ?" Kyuhyun mematahkan usulan Taemin. "Ayolah kalian, dia sudah besar, tinggalkan saja! Changmin tidak akan bunuh diri kalau itu yang kalian takutkan!" Kyuhyun melenggang menuju pintu depan. "Kalian tinggal atau keluar ?"

Tidak mau berfikir berulang, akhirnya Minho dan Taemin mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri didekat pintu keluar bersiap membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Minho selesai dengan sepatu, dan ranselnya sudah siap ditangan, sementara Taemin masih menunduk merajut tali sepatunya cantik dan pelan-pelan.

"Taemin _hurry up pubblease!"_ Kyuhyun mulai gerah. Dia menarik pintu untuk terbuka lebar.

"Aku siap!" Seru Taemin berjingkat dan berdiri tegap. Namun dia gagal melangkah keluar, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun dan Minho yang terlihat menatap kaget pada arah pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar.

"Kau kesini!" Cibir pernyataan dari bibir Kyuhyun. Jung Yunho berdiri didepan wajah mereka bertiga.

"Changmin?" Yunho bersuara.

"Dia tidak ada!" Kyuhyun menyalak, Taemin mendekat menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, menginginkan agar Kyunyun beringsut sedikit lebih tenang, memberi isyarat meminta diperbolehkan agar dia saja yang berbicara dengan Yunho yang tegap berdiri didepan mereka bertiga.

"Dia didalam.. katakan satu saja alasan kenapa aku harus membiarkanmu masuk kedalam dan menemuinya ?" Taemin terlihat gagah walau caranya bicara masih sangat lembut dan samasekai tidak menakutkan. Kyuhyun mendecih disampingnya sementara Minho memasang wajah malas menolak ikut berbicara, dia hanya akan menggerakkan badan kalau keadaan sudah tidak bisa lagi ditangani oleh Taemin-nya.

Yunho diam ditampatnya berdiri, dia bungkam belum berucap kata. Matanya berpendar menatap dalam pada Taemin yang menghalagi jalannya memasuki rumah. Yunho mulai menundukkan kepala

...

Pintu tertutup yang biasanya menciptakan suara kini samasekali tidak terdengar apa-apa. Senyap dan hening didalam rumah. Boneka lego terlihat duduk sendirian diatas sofa berwarna merah, semakin masuk kedalam gemericik air dalam aquarium mulai memasuki telingannya, dua ikan mas berada didalam sana, berenang beriringan memutari _balok bejana_.

Changmin tergeletak dilantai beralas boneka rusa pada kepalanya, separuh tubuhnya tertutupi kain berwarna biru tua, terlihat dalam sekali tidurnya, suara nafasnya mendengus perlahan namun masih bisa jelas terdengar. Pasti dia sangatlah lelah,lelah dengan tangis yang susah untuk disudahinya.

Televisi masih menyala, namun tanpa suara, remote control yang tidak jauh dari tubuh Changmin mulai diraihnya, Yunho mematikan benda dengan gambar bergerak itu tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

' _Aku mencintainya'_ jawaban singkat yang Yunho berikan pada Taemin yang menuntut sebuah jawaban masuk akal darinya, jawaban seperti itu yang meluncur dari dalam mulutnya. Sepertinya bukan hanya dari sana, malainkan berasal dari ulu hatinya. -Pun seorang Taemin tak akan mudah percaya pada sembarang kalimat kalau dia tidak melihat kesungguhan dari penciptanya.

Yunho tidak perlu mengulang berkali-kali kalimat yang berisi dia mencintai Changmin didepan wajah Taemin dan dua rekannya, Taemin sudah dapat mempercayainya, walaupun Kyuhyun masih terus mencibir dan Minho menegakkan punggungnya siap menghalangi namun Yunho yang sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Taemin akhirnya bisa melangkah memasuki rumah Changmin.

"Kalau kau bermain-main, dua orang dibelakangku akan membunuhmu!" Kata terakhir dari Taemin yang Yunho dengar, namun sama sekali tidak dia takuti, dia terlalu percaya diri akan perasaannya pada Changmin, Dia terlalu percaya diri seolah dia bisa dengan mudah menghalau semua masalah yang mungkin nanti akan ada.

Yunho ikut merebahkan tubuh tingginya didepan wajah tertidur Changmin. Dibelainya lembut rambut halus kecokelatan milik Changmin yang jatuh menutupi mata. Tangannya beralih menyentuh pipi, menyentuh perlahan mata tertutup Changmin yang bengkaknya belum mau berkesudahan. Melihatnya membuat Yunho ikut terluka, dia meremas sendiri dadanya, dibagian tepat dimana pusat hidupnya berada.

Jemari Yunho berjalan lambat kembali berakhir disudut bibir, bagian yang paling dia sukai dari Changmin. Perlahan dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, mendekati bibir Changmin dan mendaratkan ciuman kerinduan disana. Yunho berlama-lama, dia pun sempat menutup mata, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendapati Changmin yang sudah kembali membuka mata.

 _"I miss you!"_ Seru Yunho pelan, namun terdengar sangat dalam, tangannya menggenggam jemari Changmin yang tergeletak didepan dadanya. Sementara Changmin masih diam dalam kedipan, dia tidak memberi reaksi seperti yang Yunho harapkan, ataupun juga seperti yang Yunho takutkan.

Changmin kembali menutup mata, dia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yunho dan menggerakkan tubuhnya beralih memunggungi wajah kecewa penuh permintaan maaf milik kekasihnya. "Kau pergi saja, aku ingin tidur!" Kata Changmin mengacuhkan Yunho yang mulai terdengar membuat desahan dalam.

Mungkin Changmin adalah seseorang yang ramai dan terkesan lebih kasar saat dia bersuara, bergurau dengan sahabatnya, atau dan saat dia sedang bahagia. Namun ketika dia sedang sedih, terluka dan ingin marah, dia lebih suka menunjukkan kemarahannya dengan diam, tidak membuat gerakan atau mengumpat kasar seperti saat dikeseharian.

"Changmin kau bisa marah, bisa memukulku.. Tapi kumohon jangan berdiam menghindariku, jangan meninggalkanku!"

Mohon Yunho menyesakkan. Sudut mata Changmin mulai kembali akan mengeluarkan buliran air mata. Terlalu lemah sepertinya, namun apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan orang yang sudah jatuh dalam cinta, namun dia terluka hatinya.

"Aku memang marah!" sambut Changmin mengeluarkan suara datar.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seorang sahabat dekat!"

"Sedekat dia bisa menciummu seenakknya dan kau tidak melakukan apa-apa ? Sementara aku sendiri masih sering ragu-ragu melakukannya.." Jujur Changmin, membuat Yunho mengulas senyum tipis lalu mendekatkan tubuhnnya pada Changmin yang memunggunginya.

"Maafkan aku.." Tangan Yunho menyelinap dibawah ketiak Changmin bergerak melingkari dada Changmin dengan tangannya. "Aku akan menjauhinya kalau kau meminta!" Lanjutnya, menghempaskan wajahnya pada punggung Changmin yang hanya tertutupi singlet tipis berwarna putih, melekatkan bibirnya pada bahu belakang Changmin yang bersih.

"Jangan diam!" Ucap Yunho lagi setelah lama tak kembali mendengar sambut suara Changmin. "Love You.."

"Aku sudah bilang, kalau kau hanya bermain disini lebih baik kau pergi sekarang, aku tidak ingin bermain dengan perasaan, sementara kau selalu berucap cinta namun sepertinya kau tidak bisa menjaga!"

Suara Changmin bergetar, dia sedang menahan tangisnya. Sementara Yunho hanya bisa semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Changmin yang diam menerima, tidak meronta namun tetap belum mau menghadapnya.

Entah apa yang sedang ada dikepalanya, Yunho diam setelah suara Changmin terasa merongrong telinga dan hatinya. Ada yang ingin diucapkannya, mulutnya terbuka namun menutup kembali, dan begitu berkali-kali. Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan apa yang sedang berkecamuk didalam kepalanya dalam bentuk kata.

"Dia hanya satu dari beberapa modelku yang sangat dekat denganku, dia tempatku bercerita, dia adalah orang yang bisa kurengkuh saat aku terluka, tidak lebih dari sahabat, dia hanya orang yang dapat kupercaya.. aku menyukainya, namun itu bukan cinta, dan kalaupun aku mencintainya itu bukan cinta seperti yang aku punya untukmu! "

"Lalu siapa aku untukmu ? kau begitu terbuka padanya, namun aku masih harus kesusahan berusaha menerka isi kepalamu! Kau melelahkan apa kau tahu ?"

Changmin sudah kembali berbalik menghadap pada wajah Yunho yang sudah terlalu lama diacuhkannya. Dia bertanya panjang, sementara Yunho masih diam merangkai kata, menyusun kalimat jawaban dari ribuan kata yang berjubel didalam kepalanya.

"Apa lagi yang belum aku ketahui?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya padamu, semuanya.. namun kumohon jangan sekarang!"

Yunho memutus suara dan kemarahan Changmin dengan kecupan lembut dari bibirnya. Changmin sempat akan menolak, dia menggerakkan tangannya mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh. Namun telapak tangannya yang menahan dada Yunho malah dijadikan Yunho sebagai mainannya. Dia meremas tangan cantik Changmin perlahan, menyentuhnya lembut disertai desahan nafas yang dia keluarkan dari sudut bibirnya. "Mianhe.." Yunho seolah bersuara didalam mulut Changmin. Seperti yang selalu dia lakukan, dia berbicara tanpa melepas bibir Changmin yang sedang dicecapnya. "Saranghae.." Lanjutnya, dibarengi dengan desahan yang kali ini keluar dari mulut Changmin.

"Aku terlalu mudah untukmu bukan ? Aku benci kenapa aku harus mencintaimu!" Changmin menahan nafasnya berusaha membekukan air mata, namun gagal usahanya, ujung matanya mulai merembes mengeluarkan bulir bening air mata. Terlalu lemah, dia ingin mengutuk sendiri dirinya yang tidak pernah menangis bodoh untuk seseorang. Namun kali ini diluar kendalinya, perasaan dan cinta mengubah dia menjadi seseorang yang gampang terluka.

"Tidak! Kau sangat sulit. kau membuatku letih, Kau adalah sesuatu yang aku takuti, namun kau adalah sesuatu yang tak ingin ku sudahi, satu yang aku cintai.. _you drive me wild Changmin"_

Changmin tidak mengerti benar apa yang sedang Yunho ucapkan, namun dengan mudah dia bisa memaafkan, dia sudah kembali menggulung matanya, menekuk wajahnya , menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Yunho yang selalu saja terasa begitu menenangkan baginya.

Yunho kembali mendapatkan Changmin dalam pelukannya, dia merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil itu dalam dekapan tangan hangatnya. Wajahnya tenggelam diantara ribuan rambut halus Changmin yang selembut beledu. Dia menghidu dalam, menyesap aroma remaja yang menyeruak dari sana.

" _He's nothing but friend, but you mean the world for me!"_

Wajah Changmin terangkat oleh gerakan tangan Yunho, dia menengadah memperhatikan manik mata Yunho, berusaha mencari suatu kebohongan yang mungkin ada, namun mata sipit itu sama sekali tidak menampakkan kebohongan apapun disana.

" _I want you.."_

Kecupan dalam kembali Yunho daratkan pada bibir Changmin yang menantang, sekali, kemudian berlanjut berkali-kali hingga ciuman itu berubah menjadi sedikit kasar. Changmin mulai berdecit kecil, sementara darah Yunho mulai berdesir. Dia mengecup hangat dan pelan belah mata Changmin agar dia merasa jauh lebih tenang, selanjutnya tubuh ramping Changmin sudah ditindihnya, dililit tangan dan kakinya, dijajah cumbuan bibirnya. Yunho puluhan kali _mencecap_ garis rahang, bibir, dagu dan seluruh bagian alur wajah Changmin, ciuman dalam dan pelan sebuah ciuman yang Changmin mengerti betul apa artinya. Sebuah ciuman yang mengajaknya bercinta.

Mungkin ruangan rumah Changmin memang dingin. Udara dingin menyeruak tidak berhenti dari mesin berwarna putih memanjang yang menempel didinding rumah. Namun dinginnya udara tak mampu mendinginkan tubuh Yunho yang sudah benar-benar memanas. Sesuatu didalam tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat menuntut kepuasan, menginginkan sebuah sentuhan. Sudah terlepas separuh dari busananya, dia gagah berdiri dilututnya dengan Changmin berada diantaranya. Sedangkan Changmin sendiri sudah hampir tanpa busana, kepalanya menengadah memejamkan mata, memamerkan leher jenjangnya, menantang Yunho untuk menjamahnya.

Siang itu, bukan hanya sebuah ciuman namun meraka bercinta. Yunho membalut luka yang Changmin derita dengan rengkuh kenikmatan. Meraka menenggelamkan semua perasaan sedih dan juga bersalah yang sempat mereka rasa ketempat terdalam yang tak ingin lagi mereka jamah. Riuh dalam racauan kenikmatan dan lenguhan yang saling bersahutan, Changmin tertidur lelap setelahnya berbantalkan lengan Yunho yang jauh lebih nyaman dibandingkan dengan sebuah bantal berbentuk rusa.

"Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu.." Bisik Yunho sangat pelan didepan wajah Changmin yang lelap dalam tidur keduanya. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Changmin, tidak ada niat untuk melepaskan, menghangatkan tubuh Changmin dengan pelukan, berharap jangan dulu Changmin bangun dan membuka mata. Yunho masih belum puas memandangi wajah tampan yang membuatnya mengesampingkan semua yang sedang dihadapinya.

.

"So.. apa yang terjadi kemarin hari ? Kalian putus bukan? Kalau bukan karena Taemin aku tidak akan membiarkannya masuk!" Tandas Kyuhyun mengangkat kakinya keatas sofa.."

" _Nothing, putus? Nah! I just end up liying naked on the floor !"_ Jawab Changmin dari seberang. Diakhiri dengan cekikikan panjang.

"God! _Serioustly_ Changmin, kau semudah itu ?" Kyuhyun berhenti mengunyah apel dalam mulutnya.

 _"Wae ? way better than you yang hanya suka berganti pasangan! I'm innocent like that_ tolong dicatat!" Cibir Changmin masih dalam sambungan telephone. " _Ah Kyu aku harus pulang.. kuhubungi lagi kau nanti!"_

"Memangnya kau sedang berada dimana ?"

" _Grocery store._."

"Bukankah mobilmu sedang bermasalah, bagaimana kau bisa keluar ?"

 _"Milik Yunho Hyung bisa diandalkan.."_

"Ohh OK , berhati-hatilah!" Putus Kyuhyun menyudahi panggilan pada sahabatnya yang sekarang sudah lebih dari sering membuatnya menggelengkan kepala. Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan menggigit apel _terluka_ ditangannya. "Kau mau?" Tawar Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang duduk diam memperhatikan caranya memakan buah apel merah ditangannya.

"Tidak! " Siwon menggeleng menolak. "Aku ingin yang lebih manis!" Lanjutnya _seductive_.

"Mau madu?"

"Boleh, asal cairan itu membaluri tubuhmu!"

Rumahnya tidak pernah terasa begitu panas sebelumnya, namun kini Kyuhyun merasa bagai sedang berada didalam sauna. Dia mulai berkeringat, ragu namun dia ingin maju. Apel yang belum selesai dimakan, dia telantarkan diatas meja, entah jatuh menggelinding kebawah atau diam ditempatnya, menyaksikan dirinya dan Siwon yang sekarang sudah terlihat terengah meraup kembali nafasnya yang menguar diudara. Siwon melucuti kemejanya, sementara Kyuhyun sudah menengadah kehilangan separuh dari busananya. Mereka membuat busa sofa menipis kearah bawah. Membuat senandung dalam perpaduan antara desah nikmat dan pekik ngilu. Mereka menciptakan pose baru, tidak dapat ditangkap camera namun membekas dikepala keduanya.

Sementara itu ditengah jalanan yang padat, Shim Changmin mengendarai audi r6 milik kekasihnya, dan hanya dia seorang saja. Changmin tidak berhenti menguar senyumannya, Pierce The Veil berteriak memenuhi ruang mobil, Changmin mengangguk senang sedikit berlebihan, bibirnya ikut berguman menyanyikan lirik dari lagu yang dia putar.

Setelah perdebatan kecil yang kembali terjadi diantara dia dan Jung Yunho-akhirnya Yunho benar-benar bisa juga meyakinkan Changmin bahwa dia dan modelnya tidak lebih dari hanya sekedar teman dan rekan kerja. Dan setelah kata maaf ringan yang meluncur dari bibir model itu akhirnya Changmin-pun sudah mulai menaruh rasa percaya _pada pria celana dalam_ yang sempat tidak disukainya tersebut. Bahkan satu jam yang lalu dia meninggalkan Yunho dengan orang yang bernama Jae itu berdua didalam rumah Yunho _'part of Yunho's works'_ model itu berkata. Sementara dia terpaksa keluar untuk membeli bahan masakan untuk makan malam.

Mobil yang dikendarainya berhenti pada pinggir jalan disamping trotoar, rambu jalanan ynag berwarna merah belum juga mau menghijau. Changmin tidak risau, tidak juga dia terlihat sedang terburu waktu, dia hanya menikmati peraturaran jalanan yang menuntut untuk diperhatikan.

"Ohh kau!" Seru Changmin pada paras seorang wanita yang mengetuk kaca jendela mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba. Changmin mengenali paras itu, wajah manis namun sayang sekali malah membuatnya mengeluarkan senyum tipis terpaksa. Changmin tidak menyukainya.

 _'it's not OK!' Resah_ kepala Changmin, sementara bibirnya berusaha mengeluarkan senyum ramah.

"Kukira kau Yunho!" Kata gadis itu seraya masuk kedalam mobil tanpa permisi. "Dimana dia ? bukankah ini mobilnya ?" Lanjutnya, kali ini tangannya sibuk menarik dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman, melilit tubuh kecilnya.

"Di.. dirumah!"

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selesai.. namun belum sepenuhnya selesai! Ya.. seperti tugas saya yang masih dapat setengah! Masih lumayan bukan? =￣ω￣=**

 **Bored huh? Kumohon jangan!^^**

 **Hey! Akan kusembunyikan adegan nakal untuk cerita yang sudah tidak ada lagi nangis2 lebay-nya. Ah tapi jangan ditunggu bagian itu, saya tidak mau menulisnya nanti berdosa ahahah ╮（╯◇╰）╭ Sedikit narasi itu diatas, pembaca gambarin sendiri ya adegan per adegannya ahaahaa *damai ya!**

 **Bagian Changmin Marah? Tolong jangan dipertanyakan, saya hanya membuat kemarahan yang anggun! Ya... walaupun gagal sepertinya ￣ε ￣**

 **outside alone itu ga enak.. next chp bikin Changmin cepet kembali masuk rumah deh. Duh tunggu, terus kapan tamatnya? Uehh.. itu tergantung peminat tulisan saya! Kalian mengerti maksudnya bukan? Terimakasih^^**

 **See ya next chp^^**

 **Love love love**

 **InoCassio**


	7. Chapter 7 : Shiver

**Inside Out**

 **HoMin**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Warning : Masih sama seperti yang lain, Typo's merajalela. Be ready for a disaster .**

 **Please be nice to me^^**

" **Shiver"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **C** hangmin membuat suara gaduh didalam dapur. Suara air mengucur, suara teflon yang berbentur dengan kompor, suara piring yang berdenting dengan sendok dan bunyi-bunyian lain yang berpadu riuh, bagai paduan konser kecil didalam sana. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya, terlalu sibuk Yunho untuk datang dan melihatnya, dia disibukkan pekerjaannya yang tidak bisa dia duakan.

" _Ahhh fuckk!"_

Changmin didalam dapur berteriak, Yunho didepan computer memukul kepalanya. Dia mendesah lalu segera berlari menuju dapur dan mendapati Changmin yang sedang berjongkok memunguti spaghetti belum jadi yang merata diatas lantai.

"Changminnie gwenchana ?" Khawatir Yunho melihat Changmin meniupi jemari tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi ?"

"Aku lapar!" Changmin memajukan bibirnya, dia berdiri memeluk sendiri perutnya.

"Ah! bukankah tidak lama tadi kita baru saja sarapan ?" Yunho mengulum tawanya, membingkai wajah Changmin dengan dua tangannya. Changmin terlalu menggemaskan saat dia sedang lapar.

"Tadi sarapan, sekarang makan siang!" Changmin mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas meja makan.

"Mwo-yah.. ini baru jam 10 pagi, bahkan belum siang..!"

Yunho gagal menahan tawanya. Dia menganga mengeluarkan suara yang sempat tertahan di dalam dada, matanya menyipit, menggigit kepalan tangannya.

"Begitu lucu menurutmu ? Menyebalkan, orang kelaparan ditertawakan!" Changmin menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. Dia merengut memasang wajah marah, namun hanya berhasil membuat Yunho menambah volume tawanya.

"Baiklah, Kau mau makan apa _jhagi_?" Tanya Yunho setelah berhasil menahan dan menelan kembali tawanya, mendekati tubuh Changmin yang duduk mengerucutkan bibir diatas meja makan. Yunho melingkari pinggang Changmin dengan tangannya, menggurai rajutan tali apron yang Changmin kenakan, lalu melepas kain yang hanya digunakan pada saat memasak itu dari tubuhnya.

"Sesuatu yang mengenyangkan" Jawab Changmin _absolute_ meneleng kepalanya, menjatuhkan tatapan mata meminta pada kekasihnya.

"Seperti ..?"

"Daging !" Jawab Changmin melengking.

"Jangan daging lagi.. " Tolak Yunho lembut, menyatukan ujung hidungnya pada ujung _bangir_ hidung Changmin.

"Lalu ?" Tanya manja dari Changmin, mendaratkan kecupan singkat dibibir Yuhno. Dia selalu tidak bisa tahan dengan Yunho yang suka dengan _permainan_.

"Ice cream!"

"Oh Hyung! Ah mwo-yahhh…. Itu bukan makanan!" Changmin menjauhkan wajahnya, matanya menyipit, bibirnya mengerucut.

"Kau selapar itu ?" Ledek Yunho menarik hidungnya. "Baiklah terserah aku saja _, eat here or.. ?"_

 _"Outside! Jappanese restaurant!"_

Yunho mengumbar senyumnya dibarengi anggukan. Changmin menyeringai senang, kembali menarik tengkuk Yunho dalam pelukan.

Terlalu menyenangkan untuk berpelukan diruang belakang, Changmin duduk diatas meja yang lumayan tinggi, melilit leher Yunho dengan dua tangannya. Sedangkan Yunho berdiri diantara dua lututnya, erat memeluk pinggangnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara bahu dan telingannya, membuat kecupan-kecupan hangat, mengalihkan diri mereka dari dunia nyata.

"Yunho-ah oddiya?" Hingga mulai terdengar suara teriakkan seseorang membuyarkan rajut badan meraka. Suara itu sangat mereka kenal, suara melengking dari _pria celana dalam. S_ uara keras dari model yang terus memanggil-manggil nama fotografernya.

"Kau harus mengganti nomor combinasi pintu rumahmu!" Desis Changmin tidak suka.

Setelah kelakuan _gila_ yang dilakukan orang itu beberapa hari yang lalu Changmin memang belum lagi melihat model dari Yunho tersebut, Changmin memang sudah percaya dengan ucapan Yunho yang mengatakan mereka hanya sekedar sahabat. Namun demikian tidak serta-merta Changmin akan menyukainya.

"Aku akan!" Jawab Yunho meyakinkan. Dia tidak berjalan keluar menemui modelnya yang berteriak didalam rumah, dia juga tidak mengeluarkan suara jawaban kapada sang model yang berkali-kali menyebut namanya. Yunho lebih memilih melanjutkan pelukannya dengan Changmin yang masih terduduk diatas meja makan, tidak memusingkan orang yang meraung diluar sana. Leher putih Changmin lebih meraik dunianya, membuat kecupan-kecupan kecil dan menghidu dalam-dalam aroma _cologne_ _favorite_ Changmin yang sekarang juga sudah menjadi wewangian kesukaannya.

" _God! Are you deaf ?!"_ Rutuk Jae pada Yunho yang dia temukan sedang mencumbui kekasihnya diatas meja makan. "Katakan padaku, kalian tidak pernah melakukannya disitu, kan ?!" Lanjutnya menunjuk meja makan melingkar yang masih diduduki oleh Changmin. "Aku tidak akan pernah makan disini!" Lanjutnya lagi sambil menggigit jari. _Cutie_ , tapi Changmin tetap tidak menyukai.

"Jae kau lupa ?" Kata Yunho, keluar jauh dari semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan modelnya. Dia mengangkat alisnya, melirik pada Changmin yang belum mau mengubah raut wajahnya kembali dalam mode ceria.

"Ahh baiklah!"

Pria cantik tersebut mendesah. Dia berdecak lidah, dan berjalan malas mendekati meja. Mendekati Yunho dan Changmin yang berhimpitan tidak mau terpisah.

"Yo bocah!" Suara Jae hampir menggema karena Changmin dan Yunho diam, dapur juga senyap tenang.

"Jae!?" Suara Yunho menuntut modelnya membenahi sebutan untuk kekasihnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah! _If it's not for you, I won't ever do this you freak !_ " Rutuk Jae menggeram

" _I know, I owe you one_!" Jawab Yunho meyakinkan.

Sementara Changmin masih diam, menyimak setiap kata yang meraka ucapkan, matanya bergulir dari kiri ke kanan, dari Yunho ke modelnya. Namun dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa dari rasa penasarannya. Changmin ingin tahu, tapi dia tidak ingin bertanya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Terlalu malas untuknya, dia ingin Yunho sendiri nanti yang akan menjelaskan.

"Changmin-ah ?" Sang model memanggilnya, Changmin tersadar dan mulai mengangkat wajahnya. "Mianhe.. " Lanjut Jae menyambung ucapannya. "Ya.. aku tidak bersalah! .. maksudku, baiklah.. aku yang salah!" Jae kembali berhenti, dia berhenti untuk mendesah. _" Yunho is yours, I'm nothing but pals_. Percaya padanya kalau kau memang mencintainya, _he might be so stupid sometimes, but don't lose faith in him, 'cuz I know he's truly love you!_ Ahh.. aku sangat cemburu padamu!" Dan masih mendesah lagi di ujung kalimatnya, entah ini sudah kali berapa.

Changmin tertegun, dia memandang wajah perpaduan antara tampan dan ayu yang berada didepan wajahnya. Tidak pernah Changmin mendapati wajah _pria celana dalam_ ini menampakkan wajah serius dengan ketulusan yang sedang diitunjukkannya sekarang. Entah apa yang sudah Yunho katakan pada model putih ini, sepertinya kata-kata penuh nasehat dan kata permohonan lainnya sudah memasuki telinganya hingga dia mau saja berucap maaf dan bertutur lembut juga panjang untuk Changmin

"euh.." Changmin tidak bisa membalas kata, dia juga ingin berucap maaf karena pernah begitu membencinya, juga terimakasih tentunya namun dia tidak yakin mau mengatakannya. Shim Changmin selalu hidup berdampingan dengan ego dan gengsinya.

"Ahh.. baiklah aku sudah berbicara! Kau juga sudah mendengar dan _yup_! Itu saja!" Jae tidak menunggu Changmin menjawab, dia tidak memusingkannya, dia sendiri yang kembali mengeluarkan suara dan kembali juga dia mengenakan wajah model centilnya yang memang tidak diragukan dia mempesona. "Yun.. kalau kau sudah selesai dengan , euhh.. _table_ _sex_ , euh.. _kiss_ -mu itu aku menunggumu didepan. Bekerja, jangan lupa!" Lanjut model cantik ini lagi sebelum dia menarik diri dari hadapan Yunho dan Changmin yang sudah kembali merajut pelukan meraka.

Changmin mengulum senyum, dia tertunduk malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dada bidang Yunho yang belum akan mau mengurai dekapannya.

"Kau sudah dengar bukan ?" Yunho bersuara, membuat dadanya bergetar,terasa jelas oleh Changmin yang meletakkan wajahnya disana.

"Um! Dia cantik sekali!" Jawab Changmin menyimpang, membuat Yunho menarik wajah kekasihnya itu kembali menengadah manatapnya. "Wae ?"

"Bukan bagian yang itu!"

"Lalu ?" Changmin berpura-pura bodoh.

"Mau aku menggigitmu ?"

Yunho menunjukkan gigi-giginnya, wajah Changmin kembali menguar rona merah.

"Um! Aku tahu _I love you too!"_ Kembali Changmin menjatuhkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya pada dada bidang Yunho, tangannya melilit sampai kebelakang pinggang. " aku juga sedikit mempunyai salah padanya.."

"Mau meminta maaf ?" Tawar Yunho mengecup ujung kepalanya.

"Tidak!" Changmin tegas menjawab, menarik kambali wajahnya dari tubuh Yunho.

"Wae ?"

"Waee ?" Ucap Changmin mengulangi suara Yunho. " _Did you apologized to Daniel Patrick ?"_

Changmin menarik ujung bibirnya, membuat wajah sebal namun sepertinya gagal. Yunho sudah kembali mengumbar tawanya, mengacak lembut rambut kepala kekasihnya yang menggemaskan.

" _What so funny ?"_ Gerutu Changmin memutar mata.

" _You addicted to me Changmin!"_ Kepercayaan diri yang berlebih, Yunho kembali memeluk Changmin didalam tawanya. Sedangkan Changmin diam saja tidak meronta. Tubuh meraka bergerak kekiri dan kekanan seperti sebuah gerakan dansa namun tetap diam ditempat. Mereka melekat, berlama-lama seperti itu sampai suara Jae kembali mencuat dari ruangan depan, mengutuk Yunho yang tak juga kunjung datang untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan yang ditelantarkannya diatas meja kerja.

"Aku akan meminta maaf juga padanya.. " Tekat Changmin menebar senyum, disambut Yunho dengan kecupan hangat disusut mata. Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan mendekati Jae yang memasang wajah kesal namun samasekali tak mengerikan.

.

.

.

Senja dilangit Korea dibuat datang pukul tujuh belas lebih empat puluh lima. Langit memerah, ramun seperti anggur, bagai sedang berucap sampai jumpa hendak pergi membawa serta cahaya siangnya. Peluh tipis nampak beranak diujung pelipisnya, musim dingin namun dia kegerahan, dua kantung putih besar menggantung ditangan kiri dan kanannya. Nafasnya terengah, memburu bagai dia selasai berlari dengan jarak beribu-ribu.

Seorang wanita mengikuti langkah kakinya dari belakang, wanita yang pernah dia lihat, namun namanya belum bisa kembali dia ingat. Hanya, gurat ayu wajah itu yang membuatnya ingat pada malam pertama dia melihatnya, malam dimana gadis cantik ini memaksanya untuk makan malam bersama. Gadis manis itu menawarkan bantuan, namun dia halus menolaknya. Bukan tidak mengindahkan bantuan, namun Shim Changmin tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan gadis yang kini telah berdiri dengannya didepan pintu tertutup kediaman Jung Yunho.

"Tidak perlu, aku tau _door-code_ nya!" Cegah gadis itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Changmin yang sudah akan menekan bell pintu rumah.

Sebenarnya Chagmin sendiri juga hanya berpura-pura. Berpura-pura tidak mengetahui code pintu rumah kekasihnya. Lebih dari itu, bahkan Shim Changmin sekarang sedang berpura-pura kembali menjadi pembantu paruh waktu dari Jung Yunho. Tidak mungkin dia menguar panjang cerita meraka kepada seorang wanita yang bahkan berada didekatnnya saja dia tidak suka.

Pintu berat terbuka lebar, kaki gadis itu melangkah lebih dulu, tangannya memegangi daun pintu, mempersilahkan Changmin untuk melangkah masuk.

"Masuk!" Suruhnya kepada Changmin yang mengakar diambang pintu. Tubuhnya disana, namun pikirannya entah kini mulai hilang kemana.

"Ne.." Jawabanya mengangguk, berjalan _kikuk_ melangkah masuk.

"Kau sudah pulang ?" Sambut Yunho, keluar dari dalam kamar dengan sebuah koran ditangan.

Changmin tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangguk berat.

"Wae-yo ?" Tanya Yunho lagi seraya berjalan mendekat. Indra penglihatannya belum menemukan sosok wanita yang sedang berjongkok mengurai rajut tali sepatu tingginya dibelakang tubuh Changmin. Wanita yang dengan tanpa permisi memasuki mobil dan sekarang mengikuti Changmin memasuki rumahnya.

"Oppa?"

Lengking suara wanita itu membuat tangan Yunho mengambang diudara. Hendak menjamah wajah kekasihnya, mengusap peluh diujung pelipisnya, namun tangannya kaku seketika.

"Kau.. disini?" Bergetar suaranya, wajah Yunho memucat cepat, koran ditangan kirinya pun menjatuhkan diri dari genggamannya.

"Tentu saja !" Jawab gadis itu mendekatinya. ".. Aku merindukanmu!" Lanjutnya berlari jatuh memeluk tubuh Yunho yang kaku.

Jarum jam seperti tidak mau bergerak memutar, air yang Changmin masak belum juga mau memanas dan berbuih mendidih. Air dalam pot berukuran sedang itu belum mau memanas seperti panas hatinya saat ini. Waktu menjadi terlalu lama rasanya untuk berlalu.

Shim Changmin menundukkan kepalanya, poninya jatuh menutupi mata. Gemeletak pisau dan nampan terdengar berulang ulang. Kerasnya suara dari gerakan tangannya memotong lobak merah diatas nampan bagai mewakili protes cemburu Changmin pada Yunho yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis yang tidak lama tadi memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Soe Ye Ji.

" _Maaf kukira kau hanya adalah pekerjanya, jadi aku fikir tidak perlu mengenalkan diriku padamu.."_ Ucap gadis itu tadi saat Yunho mengatakan Changmin bukan hanya perkerja dirumahnya. Namun dia tentu saja juga tidak menyebut Changmin sebagai kekasihnya, ' _sahabat'_ dia menyebutnya, Changmin diam saja berusaha menerima. Sementara itu gusar hatinya, ucapan seorang Ye Ji terngiang panjang didalam telinganya, permintaan maaf namun lebih terasa merendahkan baginya. Kalau memang hanya seorang pekerja, tidak salah juga bukan kalau hanya untuk saling berenalan. _'Wanita menyebalkan'_ Rutuk kepala Changmin

"Jae Hyung sudah pulang?" Changmin memalingkan wajahya dari lobak merah yang belum selesai terpotong semua. Dia mengangkat wajahnnya melempar tanya pada Yunho yang sejak duduknya berdampingan dengan Ye Ji diatas sofa, memainkan kamera ditangan mereka, dia sama sekali tidak membuat suara, ataupun melempar pandang untuknya.

"Iya, tidak lama setelah kau berangkat, dia pulang .." Jawab Yunho berakhir dengan lengkungan senyum dibibirnya.

Sebenarnya, Changmin sama-sekali tidak perduli dengan Jae yang sudah ataupun belum keluar dari rumah Yunho, dia hanya ingin melihat wajah Yunho melalui pertanyaannya. Ingin mengetahui seperti apa gurat wajah kekasihnya saat ini, masihkah berbinar cinta seperti biasa, masihkah tetap disana janji-janji ucapan manisnya. Bukan Changmin tidak percaya, dia hanya ingin keyakinannya tak goyah oleh Yunho yang seolah menghindar membuat tatapan mata dengannya. Tentu saja, Soe ye Ji disana, mungkin itu sebabnya. Dia wanita yang sebenarnya Yunho sendiri tak pernah menyinggung atau mengenalkan dan membicarakan siapa itu Soe Ye Ji padanya. Sampai malam ini tiba, resah tiba-tiba saja merayap begitu saja didalam hatinya.

"Kapan terakhir kita bertemu ?" Ye Ji meletakkan kepalanya pada ujung bahu Yunho, bermanja-manja pada orang yang duduk berdekatan dengannya . " Um kurasa sabtu lalu bukan ?"

Changmin didapur berhenti membuat suara. Yunho yang merasakannya pun bagai turut berhenti detak jantungnya.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin ke tempat lain sore itu, tapi kau terlalu sibuk!" Lanjut Ye Ji membuat suara manja yang jelas tidak disukai oleh telinga Changmin yang mendengarkan dari balik meja marmer disamping kompor menyala disebelah kiri tubuhnya.

Kembali terdengar beberapa ketukan dari belakang, Changmin kembali membuat bebunyian khas orang memasak disana. Sementara Yunho masih saja diam, menolak bersuara walau tangan nakal Ye Ji mencubit sudut bibirnya.

"Apa Jihye sudah menghubungimu ? dia bilang Ayahmu akan mengundang ayahku untuk makan malam, tentu saja kita semua… _kind of family gathering, I guess_.."

Kembali senyap seketika. Changmin yang berada dibelakang meraka bagai hilang tiba-tiba.

".. mungkin meraka akan menanyakan bagaimana kelanjutan pertunangan kita? Apa kau sudah punya jawaban ?"

Yunho masih betah dengan diamnya, sementara itu terdengar gaduh dibelakang punggungnya. Sebuah piring pecah terbelah, hancur berantakan merata diatas lantai. Yunho bergeming, sementara Ye Ji sontak berjingkat berlari mendekati dapur, dan mandapati _pekerja paruh waktu_ dari tunangannya tersebut sedang berjongkok memunguti serpihan _beling_ dari pecahan piring.

Putih warna piring yang pecah, namun memerah saat jemari Changmin memungutnya. Tangannya bergetar, nafasnya terasa tersekat, bagai terjerat utas tali yang ketat.

"Ya Tuhan tanganmu berdarah.. " Jerit Ye Ji membingkai sendiri wajahnnya. Changmin enggan mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan luka yang tidak bisa disembunyikan oleh matanya. Sementara itu mendengar jeritan Ye Ji, Yunho yang semula masih kaku diatas sofa melompat juga dia mendekati Changmin, menyampingkan Ye Ji yang menutup mata takut akan darah.

"Changmin-ah.."

Yunho menjulurkan tangan, ingin menyentuh jemari Changmin yang menangis darah namun Changmin lebih memilih menyembunyikan tengannya dibalik badan. "Aku tidak apa-apa.." Menyembunyikan isakkannya dibalik tunduk kepala dan parau suara.

"Aku ingin pulang!" Serunya, bersuara mengiba.

"Tidak! Obati dulu lukamu!" Cegah Ye Ji berdiri disamping tubuh Yunho.

Tidak mungkin Changmin tinggal untuk mengobati luka ringan ditangannya sementara hatinya berdarah-darah. Changmin membuat gerakkan mundur, menjauh perlahan tidak ingin melihat tangan Ye Ji yang melingkari lengan Yunho.

"Aku akan mengantarmu!" Seru Yunnho setelah aksi diamnya dan lebih memilih memperhatikan.

Retak hati Changmin semakin menganga. Kenapa Yunho harus berbicara kalau dia mengeluarkan kalimat yang samasekali tak ingin didengarnya. Kenapa dia tidak mencegah saja agar Changmin tidak pulang dan menjauh darinya.

"Tidak! Tidak perlu. Ye Ji noona.. aku pulang, permisi!"

Changmin membungkukan tubuhnya berulang , namun masih enggan menunjukkan wajahnya. Terlalu memalukan untuknya, wajah tampan yang dimilikinya kini basah menangis luka. Air mata bercampur dengan keringat merata diwajahnya.

"Aku bilang aku akan mengantarmu!" Teriak Yunho menghentikan kaki Changmin yang sudah berada didepan pintu keluar.

"Oppa.." Suara Ye Ji menyela mencegah. Bukan mencegah sebenarnya, dia hanya tidak ingin Yunho meneriaki Changmin lebih tepatnya. Karena teriakkannya yang baru saja menggema didalam rumah terdengar sama seperti saat Yunho sedang murka.

Changmin mematung didepan pintu. Sejenak. Dia berusaha menghentikan isak tangisnya, dia menelan nafasnya, lalu kembali merangkai langkahnya yang sempat tertunda, mengacuhkan Yunho dengan perintah dan teriakkannya.

"Oppa..?" Kembali Ye Ji bersuara. Kali ni dia benar-benar terdengar sedang berusaha mencegah namun gerakan tubuh Yunho lebih cepat dari suaranya. Yunho sudah menghilang dibalik pintu mengejar Changmin yang sudah berlalu.

Darah meniti turun menuju ujung jari, dikibaskan tangannya berkali-kali, cipratan merah kesana-kemari , menetes bergantian memberi warna merah pada aspal pucat yang dijejaki panjang langkah kaki, Changmin tidak menaruh perhatian pada sakitnya, tangannya mungkin berdarah namun tak seperih hatinya. Dia berjalan panjang di buat tuli telingannya dari suara Yunho yang melolong memanggil dari belakang.

"Changmin!"

Yunho menarik kasar lengan Changmin. Sama kasar seperti dulu saat Changmin pertama kali menolakknya, saat Changmin membuatnya cemburu, hanya saat ini Yunho yang membuat Changmin menangis mengharu. Yunho hanya menginginkan Changmin berhenti dan kembali menghadapnya, mendengarkan suara dan penjelasannya.

"Kubilang berhenti!"

Tubuh Changmin tersendat kembali tertarik kasar, namun kali ini dia tidak diam, saat tubuhnya berputar karena tangan Yunho yang selalu saja bisa menarik tubuhnya dengan mudah, Changmin melayangkan genggaman tangannya menghantam rahang Yunho sekuat dan sekeras dia bisa, sontak Yunho melayang dan tersungkur jatuh diatas aspal, matanya nanar menatap tidak percaya pada Changmin yang sudah terlihat lebih berantakan dari dirinya sendiri. Changmin basah oleh keringat dan air mata. Sementara itu rahang Yunho memerah, darah dari tangan Changmin berpindah pada rahangnya.

" _Fine I'll stop!_ " Changmin berteriak serak, menarik sendiri ponninya yang menggantung menutupi dahi, darah pada tangannyapun ikut berpindah dan terjiplak merah diatas alis kanannya. "Aku akan berhenti mempercayaimu, berhenti mencintaimu,dan aku juga akan berhenti melihatmu, happy now ?" Changmin tidak lagi berteriak, namun suaranya lebih menyakitkan jauh dari teriakkannya.

"Jangan bodoh!" Yunho tidak kalah menyalak. Dia berdiri kembali menarik tangan Changmin kedalam genggamannya. Tidak menginginkan Changmin lari menjauh darinya.

"Wae ? Bukan kah aku sudah kau bodohi selama ini ? Kemana kau sabtu sore itu ? meninggalkanku ditengah taman, kau mencari makanan ? atau bergandengan tangan ?"

Yunho bungkam. Changmin mengibaskan tangan, melepaskan diri dari genggaman Yunho. Dia tidak lagi menangis, Changmin menyeka kasar tiap peluh dan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya dengan punggung tangan, dia mengumbar senyumnya, senyum lebar menunjukkan barisan giginya, senyuman yang terlihat sedikit gila, hanya berisi lara disetiap sudutnya.

"Changmin?"

" _Don't_!"

Changmin menyembunyikan tangannya, dia melangkah mundur membuat jarak lebih kentara.

" _Don't ever .. call, my name again!"_ Desis Changmin menunjuk wajah Yunho sebelum berlalu menjauh.

Yunho hancur diatas tempatnya berdiri, matanya hanya bisa mengamati Changmin berjalan cepat menghilang diujung parkiran. Tangannya bergetar, tubuhnya mulai ambruk terduduk diatas aspal, merutuki ketidaksanggupannya menanggung dan menyelesaikan derah masalah yang bahkan sudah bisa dibayangkannya akan ada saatnya tiba. Namun kini saat apa yang ditakutkannya benar-benar datang menyapa, Yunho hanyalah seorang manusia yang dipenuhi hasrat cinta, tidak ingin terluka namun dia tersungkur jatuh ke tanah. Sesuatu yang disembunyikan, menolak untuk selamanya dia samarkan. Yunho terguguk dalam menitikan airmata untuk pertama kalinya. Dia tidak pernah hancur sebelumnya, setidaknya tidak sehancur apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

-Pun sama dengan Shim Changmin yang sekarang sedang hancur ditepian jalan. Dia meneriaki langit malam yang hanya bisa membisu menyaksikannya mengharu biru. Langit yang ditatapnya bahkan menunjukkan ribuan berlian diatas sana, bagai dia sedang mencemooh dan mengolok-olok Changmin yang sedang terluka. Darah ditangannya mungkin sudah mengering, tak lagi merembes mengeluarkan cairan berbau _anyir_ , namun luluh lantah hatinya saat ini sangat sulit terbenahi, terlalu cepat hari sedih datang menghampiri sedangkan dia belum betah menikmati wewangian dari hari yang menyenangkan hati.

"Wajahmu .." Soe Ye Ji menghampiri Yunho yang kembali memasuki rumahnya. Dia terlihat berantakan dengan darah milik Changmin yang mengering dirahang kirinya.

"Bukan apa-apa, tadi Changmin sengaja bermain dengan darahnya diwajahku.." Yunho mengeluarkan senyum palsu. Dia berpolah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, menghindari tangan Ye Ji yang sudah akan memengang wajahnya. "Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu, maaf aku lelah sekali hari ini.."

Ye Ji diam, mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, Wanita itu, terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia mengulas senyum tipis lalu melenggang pergi setelahnya, tanpa berucap pamit pada Yunho yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan dia untuk memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau Yunho Hyung kesini dan menanyakanmu ?" Taemin berdiri menghalangi pintu keluar, mencegah Changmin melewatinya.

"Jangan beritahu dia, sekali ini saja Taeminnie, huh ? aku rindu pesta seperti itu.. " Mohon Changmin mengangkat dua tangannya, membingkai sendiri dua pipinya. Satu diantarannya dihiasi lilitan kain kasa putih yang masih terlihat bersih. "Ayolah, aku sudah bilang padanya, aku berkunjung ke pesta ulang tahun teman.."

"Itu bohong namanya.." Taemin memutar mata, masih enggan dia memberi jalan pada Changmin yang memaksa minta keluar.

"Taemin jangan koreksi aku, ayolah aku mencintaimu, kau mencintaiku bukan ?"

Rengek Changmin berkelanjutan. Dia sudah siap dengan baju baru yang melekat membalut tubuhnya, _party_ yang ingin ditujunya, namun Taemin tak menghendakinya, Yunho akan marah yang ditakutkannya. Namun wajah memohon Changmin yang amat menyiksa membuat _kekeh_ Taemin luluh juga.

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama. Kalau kekasihmu itu marah, aku tidak menanggung apa-apa.." Ucap Taemin menyerah. Menyerahkan juga pintu yang sudah terbuka membiarkan Changmin berjalan melewatinya.

" _No worries,_ orang itu tidak akan marah!" Kata Changmin berakhir tawa, dan melenggang pergi setelahnya.

Changmin berkendara berlambat-lambat menuju tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya, bukan dengan perasaan senang tentunya, dia hanya ingin menghamburkan dirinya diantara puluhan orang, dibawah lampu temaram, dikelilingi music tidak beraturan, menginginkan berat di hati dan kepalanya mungkin sedikit bisa dia redakan.

"Kekasih, huh ?" Changmin mengulangi kata yang diucapkan Taemin untuknya, menyebut Yunho dengan sebutan kekasihnya. " _Fuck_!" Dia hantamkan tangannya kasar pada kemudi mobil.

Tentu saja Taemin sang sahabat masih menyebut Yunho sebagai kekasih dari Changmin, karena yang Taemin ketahui mereka masihlah sepasang kekasih yang tentunya masih baik-baik saja, Changmin pun menjelaskan tangannya terluka karena dia mengupas apel untuk Yunho-nya, dan tajam pisau melukis tangan putihnya. Entah apa yang juga sedang menghuni kepala Changmin, dia memilih diam, enggan menceritakan sakit hatinya yang berulang bahkan penyebabnya pun adalah orang yang masih saja sama.

Sementara itu Taemin yang ditinggalkan Changmin sendirian sedang menikmati drama korea kesukaannya, namun mulai terganggu oleh Yunho yang duduk mengawasi tiap gerak-geriknya. Pria itu menanti Changmin kembali, atau setidaknya menunggu Taemin memberitahunya kemana Changmin pergi karena alasan pesta ulang tahun teman tidak diterimannya dengan gampang.

"Hyung kau menakutkan .."

"Changmin.." Tidak menenggang resah Taemin yang ketakutan oleh tatapanya, Yunho masih menanyakan petanyaan yang sama, mempertanyakan kemana atau dimana sekarang Changmin berada.

"Baiklah-baiklah…"

Taemin menyerah, dia gerah dengan tatapan Yunho yang datar namun menakutkan, dikatakannya dengan jelas dan gamblang tempat sebenarnya Changmin sekarang berada, Yunho mendegus marah selanjutnya, dia sempat menggebrak meja dan menggulingkan gelas kaca, membuat basah meja dengan air mineral yang belum selesai Taemin habiskan.

Tidak sulit menemukan alamat dari tempat yang Taemin katakan, saat ini Yunho sudah berdiri diantara puluhan orang yang sedang berdansa liar, dan semuanya telanjang. Sudut bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah , hasil hantaman dua penjaga pintu yang melarangnya masuk , setidaknya tidak masuk dengan pakaian lengkap karena pesta ini adalah pesta telanjang.

Gelap ruangan membuat Yunho sama sekali tidak mudah menemukan Shim Changmin diantara puluhan orang, wanita dan laki-laki ada disana, dan semuanya pun telanjang tanpa busana. Mereka meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya didalam gelap ruangan, sembarangan mencium atau memegang tubuh orang adalah aturan, membuat Yunho semakin geram ditambah degupan jantung, juga tarikan nafasnya yang masih belum beraturan sisah dari pergelutan singkatnya dengan dua penjaga pintu di ruangan depan.

Sementara itu dilantai dansa, diantara puluhan orang yang menari disekitarnya, Changmin sedang menikmati lagu dari Nicky Minaj yang memenuhi ruangan gelap. Dia berdansa dibarengi seorang pria yang tentu saja baru dikenalnya. Bibirnya basah oleh minuman yang baru saja dihabisakannya, entah minuman apa namun Changmin akan reflex menjulur-julurkan lidahnya selesai minuman itu berhasil melewati lidahnya.

Puas dia menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya diatas lantai dansa, Changmin mulai berbalik dan berciuman dengan pria yang sedari tadi berdansa dengannya. Manis, terasa seperti _cocktail_ saat dia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut orang yang sedang memeluk tubuh telanjangnya. Meraka bergulat saling mencecap, dan sayang nya tanpa Changmin sadari Yunho disana geram memperhatikan. Jantungnya berdegup lebih dari kencang, melebihi dentuman sebuah genderang.

"Hey!" Teriak teman dansa Changmin yang terdorong menjauh,, sementara Changmin sudah tersungkur jatuh.

Yunho memisahkan pelukan meraka, menarik tangan Changmin namun bukan segera menariknya keluar, melainkan memukul wajahnya dengan sabetan tangan.

Yunho benar-benar menunjukkan wajah murkanya, bukan memberi tatapan cemburu namun kemarahan pada Changmin yang belum mau kembali berdiri dari lantai. Sedangkan Changmin sendiri bukan menunjukkan wajah takut, lebih dari itu, dia malah mengumbar senyumnya. Senyum remeh yang mengesalkan.

.

"Kau pulang saja!" Usir Changmin pada Yunho yang mengikuti Changmin pulang setelah pergelutan diam mereka didalam ruangan yang dipenuhi orang-orang tanpa busana.

"Kau mau merusak dirimu disana ?" Yunho menyalak

"Kau tidak sadar, disini kau yang sudah merusakku!" Suara Changmin tak kalah kasar menyalak. Asbak diatas meja berwarna merah hancur berantakan menghantam dinding rumah, Changmin kehilangan kesabarannya.

Hening. Yunho bungkam, Changmin diam. Ikan mas dalam aquarium pun seperti ikut berhenti membuat gerakan.

Changmin melenggang kesana kemari mengelilingi rumahnya membuat ribuan gerakan yang entah apa tujuannya. Dia memegang dan melempar boneka, dia menyeduh minuman, dia menyalakan televisi, memutar lagu dari ponselnya dan masih banyak lagi, hingga akhirnya dia berakhir melempar tubuhnya diatas sofa memanjang, memegang kantung kompres ditangan. Sementara Yunho hanya terduduk menunduk, mungkin sedang merangkai sebuah kata manis atau kata maaf untuk dia katakan pada Changmin yang sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian padanya, Changmin lebih memilih sibuk memegangi kantung balok es untuk mendinginkan pipinya yang masih terasa panas oleh sabetan tangan Yunho.

"Maafkan aku.." Desah Yunho mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku tidak pernah ingin menyakitimu.."

"Aku tahu, kau hanya membantuku membenci perasaan cinta dan memukul wajahku baru saja, kenapa? kau dendam aku memukulmu hari lalu ?"

"Changmin!" Suara Yunho menggema, dia sakit permintaan maafnya terdengar seperti lelucon saja untuk orang yang dipujanya.

"itu bukan menyakitiku, tidak apa-apa.." Lanjut Changmin tak memandang, dia tak memusingkan, dia menyibukkan dirinya dengan kantong es ditangan.

"Aku mencintaimu Changmin, sungguh!"

Yunho bergerak, berpindah mendekati sofa dimana Changmin terduduk disana.

"Aku juga.. tapi aku ingat kau sudah membantuku untuk membencimu, kau lupa ?" Changmin mengangkat tubuhnya, berdiri dari sofa meghindari Yunho yang sudah menempatkan tubuhnya disana. "Bukankah seharusnya kau bersama dengan tunanganmu itu, pergilah, tenang saja aku akan berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu.. "

Hening menyelimuti isi rumah, hanya gemericik air dari aquariaum ikan mas yang samar terdengar ditelinga. Sakit hatinya kali ini, tidak membuat Changmin menangis ataupun meratap, dia tidak membiarkan matanya kembali sembab. Sakit hatinya kali ini jauh lebih sakit dari lukanya kemarin, menimbulkan lubang besar didalam dadanya, rasa sesak itu mengoyak ulu hati, bukan lagi membuatnya menangis bersedih, namun lebih seperti mengubah Changmin menjadi pribadi yang lain, walau sebenarnya Changmin tidak berubah sama sekali, dia hanya kembali pada dirinya sendiri, kepada seorang Shim Changmin yang tidak memiliki rasa perduli –pun sekarang semakin berlebih.

Dia merasa benar-benar dipermainkan. Luka yang diberikan Yunho kali ini membuat Changmin membekukan perasaannya, hatinya seperti balok es yang puluhan kali jauh lebih dingin dari butiran salju yang jatuh menyelimuti jalanan Korea malam ini. Sakit didalam dadanya, namun dia tidak menunjukkan emosi apa-apa, dia memilih berpura-pura tegar acuh dan tenang walau hatinya berdarah-darah.

"Dia tunanganku, dari dua tahun yang lalu.. aku mencintainya , dulu..sebelum dia pergi meninggalkanku ke California untuk melanjutkan study-nya. Dia kembali satu bulan sebelum kita bertemu, namun jauh sebelum hari itu perasaanku sudah tidak sama seperti yang aku punya untuknya dulu.. "

".. aku kesepian Changmin, orang yang kucintai tidak ada disana saat aku ingin berbagi perih, dia tidak ada disana saat aku ingin berucap rindu, dia tidak mendegarkanku saat aku ingin mengeluh, sampai Jae datang membagi bahunya untuk aku bersandar, lalu kau.. kaupun datang menawarkan kehangatan yang sudah lama aku rindukan, kemudian aku sadar Ye Ji tak lagi aku butuhkan. Semua yang aku inginkan hanyalah kamu, aku bersedia melakukan apapun asal itu akan selalu berakhir denganmu, Changmin... _I love you so much, it's hurts…"_

Yunho meremas sebelah dadanya, dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Changmin yang berdiri tanpa membuat gerak ditempatnya. Lelehan airmata jatuh tanpa suara membasahi pipi dan berakhir meniti di digaris rahangnya. Yunho tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya, tidak untuk Ye Ji ataupun yang lainya, kecuali ibuunya, dan kali ini Changmin, pemuda yang sudah merenggut kewarasannya.

Didepan Changmin dia tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun, dia menunjukkan kelemahannya disana, menahan suara tangisnya. Dua tangannya meraup wajah kecilnya, menutupi matanya yang memerah, ingin menyudahi tangisnya namun nafasnya tersendat oleh sesak didalam dada. Sementara Changmin masih bergeming ditempatnnya, dia ingin percaya namun dia tak lagi ingin terluka. Dia terlanjur membuang perasaannya, walaupun itu cinta dan dia menerima, Changmin sadar penuh apa yang akan diaharapakan dari seorang yang sudah siap untuk menikah. Tidak ada. Dia tidak akan memiliki keberuntungan apa-apa dalam kisahnya. Dia hanya akan terluka kembali dan kembali untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Changmin lebih memilih berdiri dalam kesimpulannya sendiri, acuh tak perduli dengan Yunho yang meratap sedih bercerita panjang, memuja dan mengatakan mencintainya.

"Kau tak akan pergi bukan ? aku akan keluar, biarkan saja pintunya tidak terkunci saat kau pergi nanti. Jangan tunggu aku.."

Yunho sudah melakukan apapun yang dia bisa, mencoba menghentikan Changmin agar tidak pergi, dia bahkan merengek meminta Changmin untuk tidak meninggalkannya, namun panggilan ngilu yang Yunho buat sama sekali tidak didengarnya, tidak berhasil membuat Changmin kembali kedalam rumah dan menjamah tangannya. Changmin berkelebat menghilang dari sana meninggalakan Yunho dengan sisa isak yang masih menyekat didalam rongga dada.

Pintu tertutup rapat, gemericik air dari aquarium kembali mendominasi bebunyian didalam rumah. Yunho masih belum berdiri dari duduknya, air mata meluncur bebas di kedua pipinya, dia tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghentikannya. Lara hatinya semakin dalam kesalahannya membuat Changmin benar-benar membuang perasaan dan mengacuhkannya begitu saja.

Yunho meratapi ketidakadilan, sepertinya tidak ada yang mampu mengerti sepi hatinya saat sang tunangan pergi jauh memilih mengejar mimpinya, dan sepertinya tak ada juga yang mampu memahami sakit sesak hatinya saat ini, saat dia baru saja menjamah hangat yang dirindukannya, namun dia diharuskan untuk menjadi orang jahat setelahnya. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti siapa-siapa, hanya sakit ternyata memilihnya.

.

.

"Oppa kau sakit, ayolah! kita ke dokter saja.." Bujuk sang adik yang mengkhawatirkan sang kakak yang menggigil panas diatas matras.

"Tidak perlu Jihye, kau pulang saja. Aku hanya perlu tidur!" Tolak Yunho membungkus dirinya dalam selimut.

"Kalau begitu, pindah ke dalam kamarmu, jangan tidur dilantai seperti ini!" Gemas Jihye memukul pelan lengan Yunho yang terbalut selimut tebal. "Aku akan memangggil Ye Ji oennie, agar dia kemari.."

.

.

.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi there how's it goin' ?**

 **Jadi bagaimana ? Ada yang bosan ? tenang! secepatnya akan ditamatkan saja! mungkin di chapter selanjutnya, bagaimana ? _yes maybe.._**

 ** _Nah! Bercanda! Infact.. update lama ga lamanya, atau cepet tamat ga tamatnya itu tergantung kalian para peminat tulisan saya^^. Mengerti maksud saya, mohon angkat suara! ヽ(^。^)ノ_**

 **Ok! i don't have anything else to say, again hope you enjoy it! Gimme your point of view, some love maybe.. and Dah! Thankyou^^**

 **Love love love**

 **InoCassio**


	8. Chapter 8:Forgetting is the hardest part

**Did you know that** _ **'Knowing the ending of a story before you read it doesn't hurt the experience of the story. It actually makes you enjoy more. This is called "Spoiler Paradox" '**_

 _ **Hope You Enjoy it! Please read and review! Jika tidak mengganggu^^**_

 **Inside Out**

 **HoMin**

 **Warning : Typo's everywhere, Kata berulang, dan Author amatir yang bemimpi berubah menjadi J.K Rowling XD.**

 **Note : Nothing but love, just gimme ya love.**

 **Saya tidak suka berlama-lama, jadi nah ini siap,**

 **Chapter 8**

" **Forgetting is the hardest part"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **ooOOOoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **D** etik jarum jam berubah menjadi puluhan menit yang panjang. Semakin malam, namun Jihye belum juga mau menyerah, dia masih berusaha membujuk sang kakak untuk berobat, namun tetap penolakan yang dia dapat. Yunho enggan bangun dan bergerak, dia meringkuk diam dalam selimutnya dan hanya sesekali mengeluarkan erangan, suara dalam pengganti kata tolakkan.

"Tidak perlu.. dia akan membuat ribut. Aku ingin tenang!"

"Tapi, ini hanya agar ada orang yang menjagamu. .!"

"Aku tidak minta dijaga!"

"Oppa kau sakit, ayolah! Kalau begitu kita ke dokter saja.." Bujuk sang adik dipenuhi kekhawatiran, belum mau menyerah mengeluarkan puluhan kata berbeda, membujuk sang kakak yang menggigil panas diatas matras.

"Tidak perlu Jihye, kau pulang saja. Aku hanya perlu tidur!" Tolak Yunho membungkus dirinya dalam selimut.

"Kalau begitu, pindah ke dalam kamarmu, jangan tidur dilantai seperti ini!" Gemas Jihye memukul pelan lengan Yunho yang terbalut selimut tebal. "Aku akan tetap memangggil Ye Ji oennie, agar dia kemari.."

"Aku bilang tidak perlu!" Sungut Yunho tegas menolak Jihye yang masih ingin menghubungi tunangan yang bahkan samasekali tidak diharapkannya untuk datang. "Aku bukan pertama kali sakit, kau tdak perlu terlalu khawatir, kau semakin menyebalkan saja.."Ledek Yunho setelahnya mendapati wajah Jihye mulai murung ketakutan karena sedikit bentakan yang sebelumnya dia keluarkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kerumah sakit.. atau ke klinik saja. Kita membeli obat. Aku tidak mau kau menolak!"

Yunho mendesah dalam, sangat dalam hingga hembusannya terasa melewati bulu-bulu kecil ditangan Jihye yang berada pada dahi kakaknya. Berulang memastikan apakah suhu tubuh sang kakak tetap panas, menurun ataukah lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah.. baiklah!" Yunho menyerah.

Jihye penuh rasa sayang membantu sang kakak mengenakan baju hangat dibadannya. Membantu Yunho memakai kaos kakinya dan terakhir merajut tali sepatunya. Setelah selesai mengepaskan beberapa lapis baju pada tubuh sang kakak , Jihye yang memiliki paras sangat mirip dengan Yunho memasang senyum senang dibibirnya. Senang karena akhirnya sang kakak yang seringkali saat sudah mengatakan tidak, maka sampai kapanpun dia akan tetap pada pendiriannya. Tapi dengan sedikit rengekkan, malam ini Yunho dengan ringan dapat digandenganya keluar, namun sayang nya keluar mereka kali ini untuk berobat.

"Euh oppa, apa aku kenal siapa pemuda yang berdekatan denganmu didalam foto dikamarmu itu ?" Tanya Jihye tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan jalanan malam, mengoyak kesunyian pikiran Yunho yang sangat hati-hati mengemudikan mobilnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat namun dia menolak saat Jihye menawarkannya untuk duduk dikursi penumpang sementara Jihye yang mengemudikan kendaraan.

"Hum?" Yunho membuat suara mengulur jawabannya.

"Pemuda dengan rambut kecokelatan itu.. Aku lihat dikamarmu.."

Mungkin jalanan malam terasa sunyi, ditambah lagi tak ada bebunyian yang mengisi sepi didalam mobil. Namun pikiran dan hati Yunho jauh lebih sunyi dan dingin daripada hening tenangnya malam ini. Seseorang yang tak bisa dihilangkannya dari dalam kepala, kini sosoknya disebut oleh sang adik yang mempertanyakan siapa dia.

"Dia hanya seperti cerita biasa, bekerja denganku lalu menjadi teman dan kami menjadi dekat begitu saja.."

"Sedekat apa ?"

Jihye masih memburu penjelasannya. Dia belum puas menerima jawaban pendek dari sang kakak.

"Sedekat rumah kita.."

Jihye yang sibuk teralihkan oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaannya sendiri tidak menyadari kemana sang kakak mengendarai mobilnya, sampai saat mobil Yunho berhenti didepan pagar besi besar, didepan rumah megah dengan beberapa tumbuhan _semi_ tinggi dipelatarannya

"Ah mwo-yah oppa.. kenapa kesini ?" Sungut Jihye cemberut.

Yunho bukan mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah sakit ataupun klinik seperti yang Jihye pikirkan, melainkan dia membawa roda mobilnya menuju pulang. Kerumahnya, rumah keluarga besarnya dimana ada ayah dan ibunya didalam sana. Mengingat Jihye masih tinggal dengan keluarga besarnya disana. Tidak seperti Yunho yang lebih memilih untuk hidup seorang saja.

"Aku bilang kita ke klinik, kau sedang sakit, _pabboya_!?" Jihye merutuk, dia menolak untuk turun.

"Aku akan kesana, dan kau harus kesana.." Ucap Yunho menunjuk keluar, kerumah besarnya yang penuh kerlipan cahaya lampu penerang.

"Kau tidak akan, kau itu hanya penuh dengan ucapan, tapi tanpa tindakan!"

"Dari siapa kau belajar melawanku,huh? apa adik kecilku benar-benar sudah besar sekarang ?" Yunho menyentuh kepala adiknya, memberi sedikit senyuman meyakinkan dia akan benar ke klinik atau ke rumah sakit setelah sang adik mau menurutinya. "Jihye-ah, ini sudah malam.. percaya saja padaku aku akan kerumah sakit setelah ini.."

" _You swear ?"_

Yunho mengangguk dalam. Menjewer pipi adiknya sayang, dan melambai tangan setelahnya saat Jihye akhirnya menurut juga untuk mau turun, dan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Jangan bilang pada orang tua kita aku sakit, mengerti ?"

"Um!" Jihye menganggu patuh. Gadis manis ini cukup dewasa dan bisa paham alasan kenapa sang kakak melarangnya untuk bercerita pada orang tua mereka. "Hati-hati.. jangan berbohong, jangan sampai!" Teriak Jihye yang entah masih dapat didengar atau tidak oleh telinga Yunho yang sudah melesat menjauh dengan mobilnya.

" _Kau tidak akan, kau itu hanya penuh dengan ucapan, tapi tanpa tindakan!"_ Mungkin memang ucapan ringan, dan tanpa ada niatan untuk menekan hati sang kakak. Namun apa yang dikatakan Jihye sang adik kini terngiang berulang ditelingannya, masuk kedalam kepalanya dan bergumul disana seperti sedang berusaha menghancurkan kepalanya yang bahkan sudah terasa siap akan meledak untuknya.

Kalimat Jihye membuat Yunho menimbang-nimbang sendiri orang seperti apa sebenarnya dirinya, membuatnya ingat kepada Changmin yang dia cintai namun juga dia sakiti, pada Ye Ji yang datang dan pergi sesuka hati namun tetap menuntut untuk diterima dengan lapang hati. Kepada dirinya sendiri yang bahkan kalimat Jihye seperti samasekali tidak salah tentanganya. Dia sering berucap cinta, namun dia tidak tahu cara mempertahankannya.

Mobilnya berjalan lambat dipinggiran jalan. Yunho memutuskan untuk berbohong saja pada sang adik, dia tidak ingin keklinik, ataupun kerumah sakit, Yunho hanya mengendarai audi hitamnya mengelilingi jalanan malam. Kerlip lampu jalan berulang membuat matanya beberapa kali refleks mengerjap cepat, menambah berat kepalanya karena sakit semakin mendera. Panas suhu tubuhnya tak dia perdulikan, Yunho lebih memilih memperhatikan orang –orang yang berlalu-lalang dipinggir jalan, berharap mungkin dia akan mendapati sebuah keajaiban.

Sementara itu dimalam yang sama namun tempat berbeda. Changmin _and his flocks_ membuat keramaian didalam rumah. Rumah Kyuhyun tepatnya. Mungkin Changmin sedang sakit hati, sakit terpedih yang pernah dia alami, sakit yang sekarang harus dia obati sendiri karena dia lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan jauh-jauh dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Walau sungguh dia mengerti sang sahabat sudah pasti akan ikut berperih dan memeluknya perduli, namun kali ini dia memilih untuk menyembunyikan, merasakannya, dan mengobatinya sendiri.

Mungkin Shim Changmin memang sedang patah hati, namun dia masih punya sahabat disetiap hari-harinya. Walau dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat, sempurna dia menutupi lukanya, bahkan dia terlihat lebih dari baik-baik saja. Changmin menghabiskan seluruh waktunya berkumpul dengan Kyuhyun Minho Taemin dan para sahabatnya yang lain.

Malam ini pun begitu.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang ?"

"Kau mengusirku Kyu ?"

"Bukan begitu _satan_ , hanya aneh saja biasanya sebelum jam sebelas malam kau sudah akan pulang..!"

"Benar! Bagaimana kabar Yunho-hyung ? Kau jarang membawanya kesini akhir-akhir ini .." Seru Taemin ikut masuk dalam percakapan mereka.

"Ah! mungkin mereka sudah berpisah hanya saja _uri-Changminnie_ tidak mengatakannya pada kita.." Sela Minho menyudut rokoknya membuat Changmin memicingkan mata. Dan mendapat sabetan tangan ringan dari Taemin-nya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja bukan ?" Namun pernyataan tidak masuk akal Minho berakhir membuat Kyuhyun ikut penasaran juga.

"Oh Hyung! Kau ini apa-apaan, tentu saja mereka baik-baik saja kalau tidak pasti Changmin-Hyung sudah bercerita dengan kita.." Putus Taemin membuat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, sementara Minho membuat senyum lebar tanpa suara, dan Changmin, dia tersenyum samar menghembuskan nafasnya.

Now playing 🎵 : Kodaline – All I Want

 _"All I want is nothing more_ _  
_ _To hear you knocking at my door_ _  
_ _'Cause if I could see your face once more_ _  
_ _I could die a happy man I'm sure"_

Suara sendu Steve Garrigan diringi melody acoustic syahdu merayap mendengung merdu memenuhi rumah Kyuhyun. Taemin duduk menyatuhkan kepalanya dengan Minho mereka memejamkan mata, bukan tertidur namun hanya menikmati romansa malam indah mereka. Kyuhyun juga duduk dengan mata memejam memeluk kamera Siwon ditangannya, bergerak pelan tubuhnya seperti gerakkan _lullaby_ untuk membuat lelah mata. Mereka tidak lagi bercanda. Mungkin sudah terlalu lelah.

Changmin, dia duduk menyepi menumpahkan perhatiannya ponsel yang ia genggam. Memandangi sosok tersenyum dalam kumpulan folder album didalam sana. Wajah Yunho tersenyum senang, dan wajahnya sendiri tentunya. Dia berputar kembali ke masa bahagia yang sudah tergilas luka.

Tentu masih ada jerit sakit dan sayatan luka didalam hatinya, namun dia juga tidak menyangkal ada sentilan kerinduan dari dalam dirinya. Kerinduan yang bahkan datangnya dari hati yang masih koyak semacam cercahan kertas yang sudah hilang nilainya, namun masih juga memerintah persendian tangannya untuk kembali membuka album foto dalam ponsel yang telah lama diacuhkannya. Saraf optik matanya _mentransmisikan_ impuls cahaya yang di tangkap oleh retina yang sedang memandangi foto didalam ponsel menuju otak, menahan _pupil_ matanya untuk tetap terbuka dan menatap foto _digital_ itu berlama-lama, seolah dia bisa mendengarkan sebuah tawa dan suara melalui sebuah foto, lalu menggerakkan sudut bibirnya untuk membuat lengkungan manis walau hanya setengah.

Lamat-lamat dia menatap, sayup-sayup sudut matanya berkedut. Semakin lama Changmin menatap gambar kecil didalam ponselnya semakin membuatnya bersungut, berhasil juga membuatnya serasa diselimuti kabut. Yunho tersenyum lebar, tanganya melingkari leher Changmin, sementara Changmin sendiri menutup mata sedikit menjulurkan lidah. Entah kapan foto itu ditangkap oleh camera ponselnya, namun terasa sudah sangat lama sekali baginya. Dia rindu namun luka yang Yunho bubuhkan terlalu sempurna, membuat hatinya serasa mati rasa.

' _Aku pulang membawa daging kau harus memasak yang enak! Changminnie saranghae'_ Pesan terakhir yang diterimanya dari Yunho, pesan itu bahkan sudah berusia hampir lebih dari seminggu lamanya.

Changmin mendesah. Dia meraup nafas dalam dan ditahannya sebentar didalam rongga dada. Dia mengerjap-kerjapkan mata, berusaha membuat cairan bening yang merebak di bibir mata akan hilang dari sana tanpa perlu meleleh keluar.

' _OTF ?'_ Ponselnya bergetar. Changmin mendapati satu pesan dari seseorang yang nomornya dia simpan dengan nama Jay-Hyung. Hampir sama dengan nama dari model Yunho, hanya Jay kali ini adalah orang yang dikenalnya didalam ruang _nude party._

" _Sure, I love On The Floor!"_ Balas pesan Changmin pada sipengirim pesan, tanpa perlu dia berfikir berulang.

Berniat keluar tanpa berpamitan, namun bergitu Changmin meraih backpack yang ditaruhnya diatas meja membuat suara, suara itu membangunkan Kyuhyun yang memejamkan mata memeluk kamera.

"Pulang ?" Tanya Kyuhyun menguceh sebelah matanya.

"Bukan! "

"Lalu ?"

"Aku keluar dengan teman.."

Changmin sudah lengkap dengan tas punggung dan sepatunya, dia-pun juga tidak berbohong bahwa dia akan keluar tapi bukan untuk pulang. Namun Changmin masih sempat tertahan didepan pintu keluar. Kyuhyun masih mengikutinya dengan pertanyaan.

"Bukan dengan Yunho –hyung ?"

Changmin menjawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman. Bukan gelengan, ataupun anggukan kepala.

"Bawa mobilku!" Tawar Kyuhyun suka rela, mengingat kendaraan Changmin masih berada dibengkel untuk perbaikan.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan mencari bus saja." Tolak Changmin menggelengkan kepala. "Aku keluar.. Jangan bangunkan meraka berdua!" Pesan Changmin menunjuk pada Taemin dan Minho yang tertidur bersandar dikursi. Terlihat hangat walau tak ada helai selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka, Minho terlihat begitu erat memeluk tubuh kecil Taemin disana.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, tanpa membuat keributan dia kembali menutup pintu rapat ditambah dengan memutar kunci memperketat, mengingat semakin gelap dan sudah hampir tengah malam, yakinnya Changmin tak akan kembali mengetuk rumahnya lagi.

Tidak jauh dari kediaman Kyuhyun yang sudah Changmin tinggalkan tidak lama sebelumnya. Changmin berdiri disalah satu bibir jalan, tidak benar-benar menggunakan bus seperti yang dia katakan, Changmin menunggu seseorang yang mengatakan akan menjemputnya.

Teman-teman barunya. Seorang laki-laki bernama Jay Kim yang belum lama sebelumnya mengiriminya pesan undangan. Laki-laki yang sama yang berdansa dengannya di pesta malam saat Yunho datang menghentikan gerakan dansa mereka. Dia datang membawa dua orang lainnya, duduk dikursi penumpang bagian belakang. Laki-laki dan perempuan, sang laki-laki berambut cepak kekuningan, dan sang perempuan mempunyai tattoo dibagaian lehernya.

" _Ready_ ?" Ucap Kim Jay dengan kerlingan mata.

" _Just ga_!" Sambut Changmin menganga, dia mengenakan wajah bahagianya, ingin menghibur hatinya yang masih enggan mereda dari sayatan luka.

Perjalanan mereka kembali berakhir dilantai dansa _. Nude party_. Sebuah acara riuh yang sudah seperti tempat bergumulnya kumpulan orang gila. Tempat yang sebelumnya pernah sering dikunjunginya, selanjutnya tidak disukainya, dan sekarang kembali menjadi bagian dari rutin malamnya.

Pukul dua dini hari Changmin baru terlihat keluar dari dalam area telanjang tersebut. Dia berjalan gontai dipinggiran jalan. Bibir menganga mengeluarkan racauan, tangan Kim Jay bergelayut diatas pundaknya. Membuat kenakalan ringan menjewer pipi atau pun menarik sudut bibir Changmin.

"Changmin ?"

Namun , langkah meraka terhenti. Sebuah suara menyebut nama Changmin.

.

oOo

.

" _Truth or dare_ ?" Taemin menantang.

" _Dare_!" Congkak Kyuhyun mengangkat dagunya.

" _Kiss mah armpit baby!_ " Taemin menang, mengangkat tangannya tinggi keawang-awang. Minho memukul meja tidak kuat menahan tawa, bersamaan dengan Changmin tertawa lebar bertepuk tangan. Dia mengentikan kegiatannya memakan irisan buah _peach_ berwarna kekuningan dalam mangkoknya.

" _Fuck bitch! Nah! Hell no_!" Belum dekat hidung atau tubuhnya dari ketiak Taemin yang terbuka, Kyuhyun sudah menutupi hidungnya dengan dua telapak tangan. " _I quit_! Permainan ini menyebalkan!"

"Tidak bisa, cium dulu ketiakknya. Kau sudah memilih _dare_!" Tuntut Changmin dengan tawa yang belum mau mereda.

" _No man! Its sucks_!" kyuhyun tetap menolak berdiri dari duduknya yang semula sangat nyaman dengan kaki terlipat bersila.

Kyuhyun meneguk air putih banyak-banyak sementara Changmin, Minho dan Taemin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kyuhyun boleh menolak untuk mencium ketiaknya, namun Taemin sudah menang dengan menertawakan wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat bodoh memerah sebal. Ditambah dengan paduan suara antara Minho dan Changmin yang membahanana tak mau mengatakan sudah.

" _Shut up guys_!" Geram Kyuhyun benci ditertawakan

" _Ohh mister sarcastic_ marah!" Ledek Minho menambah tawa Changmin dan Taemin semakin keras saja.

" _Whateva_!" Kyuhyun memutar mata. Selanjutnya dia berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Dering bell pintu rumah menyelamatkannya. Namun tidak membuat dua sahabatnya menghentikan tawa mereka.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun masih membuat paduan suara, sementara Taemin sudah mengulum kembali tawanya. Bahkan dia sudah benar-benar tidak tertawa setelah mengetahui tamu yang dibawa masuk oleh Kyuhyun mengenakan raut duka dalam wajahnya. Kyuhyun-pun sama , dia yang beberapa detik lalu penuh tawa, kini raut sedih membungkus wajahnya.

"Hyung ? ada apa ini ?" Lirih tanya Taemin, namun berhasil membuat Changmin dan Minho mengentikan tawa mereka seketika.

"Changmin-ah..."

Menenggang seru pertanyaan dari Taemin. Siwon memilih menyebut nama Changmin. Changmin meneleng tinggi menjangkau wajah Siwon yang berdiri, seolah dia menolak untuk duduk dan berbicara berlama-lama.

.

" _It's ok_ , dia pasti akan baik-baik saja.." Ucap lembut Taemin mengelus lembut pundak Changmin yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya didalam mobil Minho di kursi penumpang bagian belakang. Minho sendirian mengemudi didepan sementara Kyuhyun berada satu mobil dengan Siwon. Minho mengekor meraka dibelakang.

Changmin bungkam, dalam duduknya dia diam enggan menjawab tiap kata-kata penenang yang Taemin serukan. Tangannya berkeringat, dadanya bergejolak, kepalanya bergemuruh bagai siap meledak, namun dia diam bagai bongkahan batu. Hening tenang juga mengeras.

Minho mengemudi tanpa membuat suara, ditumpahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada jalanan memanjang didepan mata. Tidak lama kemudian dia sudah menepikan Maroon Rovers miliknya dipelataran rumah sakit. Tanpa aba-aba Changmin sudah melompat turun dari mobil, disusul Taemin yang tergopoh berlari panjang menyusulnya.

"Dokter bilang tulang rusuk sebelah kirinya ada yang retak, maka dokter harus melakukan sedikit pembedahan untuk bagian itu, dan juga goresan kecil dibagian kepalanya, namun tidak akan menimbulkan efek yang mengkhawatirkan.." Jelas Siwon yang berdiri disamping tubuh lemah Yunho diranjang rumah sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Suara Taemin kali ini.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, aku sendiri dihubungi oleh Jihye. Pihak rumah sakit mengatakan tadi malam ada orang yang menghungi nomor darurat dan mengatakan ada orang sekarat dipinggir jalan, dan sayangnya orang itu adalah Yunho, " Siwon menunduk memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat sudah kehilangan semua kekuatannya. Sementara Kyuhyun disampingnya memberinya dukungan dengan santuhan pelan dipunggung belakang.

Changmin sendiri masih memilih bungkam. Diamatinya wajah tampan yang kini penuh dengan lebam. Sudut mata kiri Yunho kebiruan, sedikit bercak merah darah diujung pelipisnya. Bibirnya pucat memutih, sedikit terbelah dibagian bibir bawah. Dadanya membuat gerakan naik-turun samar, hampir senada dengan dentingan bunyi dari alat-alat kedokteran yang berada disebelah kiri tubuhnya. Yunho kehilangan cahaya dalam wajah tampanya. Dia lemah terbaring diranjang pesakitan.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja.. " Ucap lembut Kyuhyun, ditambah tepukan tangan lembah Taemin dipunggungnya, memberi kata penenang pada Changmin yang diam, namun wajahnya menunjukkan kehancuran.

Meraka meninggalkan Changmin sendirian didalam kamar. Siwon yang mengerti benar tantang Yunho dan Changmin, mempersilahkan Changmin untuk berdua dengan Yunho, sementara. Setidaknya sebelum keluarga besar Yunho kembali datang.

"Maaf.." Ucap lirih Changmin memindai wajah tidur Yunho tanpa membuat kedipan. "Kau pasti kesakitan.." Tambahnya lagi disusul satu tetes air lesat turun dari mata sebelah kanannya. "Maaf.." Tangan Changmin mengambang diawang-awang, ingin menyentuh wajah dari orang yang dicintainya, namun dia gamang. Hanya ucapan sama dan berulang keluar dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

Yunho mungkin tidak mendengar Changmin yang sedang berbicara padanya. Namun rasa sesal didalam dirinya memaksa Changmin untuk tetap berbicara pada orang yang tertidur lemah belum sanggup membuka matanya.

Changmin menunduk menutup mata, dia berakhir menarik kembali tangannya, urung merambah wajah tidur milik orang yang dikasihinya. Tidak lama dia berdua dengan Yunho yang juga tak kunjung membuka mata, keluarga besar dari Yunho sudah kembali datang, membuat Changmin harus membuat langkah mundur beringsut menjauh dari mereka. Namun hatinya terlalu berat untuk diajak melangkah pulang, Changmin memilih berdiri diatap gedung rumah sakit menderam sendirian diatas sana, mempersilahkan angin menggoncang rambut dan membuatnya menutup mata.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja.." Minho menyentuh punggung tangan Changmin, memberi gerakan penyemangat pada sahabatnya. Disusul dengan rangkulan Kyuhyun yang datang menyusul tanpa membuat suara.

"Ini salahku.."

Minho dan Kyuhyun beradu mata. Changmin terisak, ingin berbicara namun suaranya tersekat dirongga dada.

 _"It's ok, It's not your fault!"_

" _No Kyu, it's my fault!_ " Changmin mendengking, pecah tangisnya. "Aku yang membuat meraka menghajar Yunho-Hyung.."

Nafas Kyuhyun dan Minho tersekat seketika. Mereka kembali beradu mata. Changmin tidak terdengar bercanda dengan ucapannya. Bukan merupakan kesalahan atau suka rela mengaibkan dirinya sendiri lagi saat Changmin sudah benar-benar memberi penekanan akan ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Minho perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Changmin, Dia melepaskan tubuh Changmin untuk merosot kebawah, jatuh melemas kelantai atap rumah sakit bergumam panjang mengisahkan kesalahannya.

Belum genap delapan jam yang lalu saat Yunho pulang dari mengantar sang adik kembali kerumahnya, dia lebih memilih mengobati sakit pada kepalanya dengan mengendarai mobil berlambat-lambat ditepian jalan yang dipenuhi kerlap-kerlip lampu jalanan. Dia mengamati tiap pergerakan orang yang berhilir-mudik memenuhi _trotoar,_ rumah makan dipinggir jalan ataupun yang sedang menyeberang ditengah lebar jalan. Sudah akan pagi namun jalanan Seoul masih belum juga mau surut dari jejak kaki manusia, mereka berjalan bergerombol dari berbagai arah. Yunho menggeleng menanggapai apa yang sedang diamati oleh pasang matanya, sampai dua berlian itu mengindra sosok Changmin yang berjalan gontai memeluk seorang pria. Pria yang tidak begitu asing dimatanya.

"Changmin.." Serunya mengentikan langkah Changmin dengan memegang lengan pemuda yang dirindukannya itu kuat-kuat. Yunho ingin berbicara, dia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya. Dia tidak ingin lagi hanya banyak berucap seperti yang adiknya-Jihye- katakan. Dia tidak ingin menjadi manusia seperti itu. Yunho ingin bergerak, dia ingin bertindak, mempertahankan apa yang tidak ingin dia lepaskan.

Namun Changmin hanya memberinya tatapan hampa, tatapan remeh, kosong tanpa rasa. Terkejut-pun sepertinya Changmin tidak.

".. aku ingin berbicara denganmu, kumohon!" Pegangan tangan Yunho pada lengan Changmin menegang. Erat, Yunho tak ingin Changmin melesat.

Walau samar, tertutup oleh lapisan mantel tebal yang Changmin kenakan, namun Changmin masih bisa merasakan panas suhu tubuh Yunho dari tangan Yunho yang mencengkeram lengannya, menghentikan laju kakinya. Wajah Yunho memucat, bibirnya yang merah terlihat sedikit memutih dan kehilangan lengkung manis senyumnya, nafasnya pun tak teratur, memburu dan dia sedikit tersengal. Namun Changmin lebih memilih tak memperhatikan, dia bertekat untuk melupakan, tidak mau kembali menjamah cinta yang selalu akan membawa luka disetiap sudutnya.

Changmin sudah akan kembali melangkah, namun Yunho _kekeh_ menahannya. Dia mengerti benar tidak mudah untuk menerima, memaafkan, dan memulai ulang dari awal, namun Yunho memiliki harapan tinggi pada Changmin untuk bisa memaafkannya, bersedia kembali bersisihan dengannya. "Changmin _please_ .." Mohonnya.

Sementara tiga teman Changmin, sudah terlihat bosan menunggu mereka selesai dengan dramanya. "Changmin ?" Kim Jay mengangkat suara.

Yunho menatap memohon. Changmin bergeming, dia membasahi bibirnya yang kaku karena dingin udara.

"Dia menggangguku.." Namun sakit yang masih tak bisa ditawar membuat Changmin memilih berlalu pergi. Dia menghentakkan tangan Yunho yang melingkar dilengannya kuat-kuat. Sesaat setelah Changmin selesai dengan ucapanya Kim Jay dan satu lagi temannya mulai memainkan peran mereka. Jay mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh dari Changmin dengan satu pukulan berat tangannya pada wajah Yunho, Yunho tersungkur seketika.

Jantung Changmin ikut tersendat mendengar suara _jeluk_ dari belakang punggungnya, dia menoleh sesaat dan menemukan mulut dan dagu Yunho yang sudah memerah, mengelurkan darah dari bibirnya yang pecah. Yunho tidak melawan. Tidak berusaha melawan, bahkan tangannya terasa terlalu berat walau hanya untuk digunakan sebagai tameng wajah agar terhindar dari pukulan Jay Kim yang terlihat sangat menikmati ayunan tangannya.

"Hentikan!" Perintah Changmin pada Kim Jay dan satu temannya.

Mata Yunho hampa menunjukkan kehancurannya. Dia tidak berkedip menahan nafasnya memperhatikan Changmin yang kembali memperlihatkan punggung untuknya, Changmin berjalan meninggalkan dia bersama dengan dua temannya, tidak berusaha menghentikan lebih jauh apa yang sedang dilakukan teman-teman barunya pada Yunho yang kesakitan terkapar tak berdaya ditrotoar jalan. Kim Jay dan temannya menjadikan Yunho sebagai samsak tinju baru mereka. Namun Changmin sudah menghilang, tidak tahu atau bahkan tidak mau mengetahui apa yang tertinggal dibelakang punggungnya.

Tangisan dalam menghakhiri suara Changmin menghikayatkan penyesalannya. Kyuhyun dan Minho ikut terduduk lesu disamping tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti!" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh merunduk Changmin yang hancur menyesali bodoh dan keras hatinya sendiri.

"Katakan itu tidak benar.." Suara Taemin menggeram. Dia tidak datang pada awal Changmin bercerita , namun dia cukup mengerti apa yang dilakukan Changmin adalah salah. "Shim Changmin katakan!" dia bahkan terdengar sangat marah, hingga dia memanggil Changmin dengan nama lengkapnya, menghilangkan sebutan _Hyung_ yang tak pernah ditinggalkannya.

"Aku sakit hati Taemin.."

Tangisnya urung terhentikan, semakin basah dua pipinya, sembab dua kelopak matanya. Changmin meratapi penyesalannya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Sementara Taemin yang biasanya lebih halus dan akan selalu menerima, sekarang dia menahan marahnya dalam dekapan Minho yang melarangnya untuk mendekati Changmin yang masih bergumul dalam tangisnya.

Changmin hanya ingin melepaskan dan memaafkan, itu saja. Itu juga yang menyebabkanya bergaul dengan teman-teman barunya, sedikit keramaian akan perlahan membuatnya lupa pada Yunho dan bisa merelakan juga memaafkannya begitu saja. Namun begitu Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, menyebut namanya dan menatap dirinya, mata sipit itu kembali membawa luka pada hati Changmin yang sedang berusaha untuk pasrah. Dia kembali tersayat dan bara yang hendak meredup didalam tubuhnya kembali nyala memerah. Hingga dia tega meninggalkannnya begitu saja.

oOo

Sementara itu didalam ruang rawat Yunho sudah mulai membuka matanya. Jihye dengan lengkungan senyum manis yang pertama kali nampak dipelupuk matanya. Gadis ayu itu berjingkat memekik senang, sang kakak yang dicintainya mulai menunjukkan senyum kecil dibibirnya yang terluka.

"Changmin ?"

Namun bukan menanyakan orang lain, parau suaranya menyebut nama orang yang pertama diingat dalam kepalanya. Bahkan nama yang disebutnya adalah nama orang yang sudah tega memamerkan punggung padanya.

Kepala Yunho bergerak pelan kekiri dan kekanan, matanya berpendar kesemua sudut ruangan.

"Siapa Changmin ?" Jihye meneleng tak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh sang kakak.

"Ahh dia hanya pekerja dari Yunho, Jihye-ah.." Sela Ye Ji yang sebelumnya masih memilih diam, perhatiannya diambil oleh buah apel yang sedang dia kupas.

"Oh! Orang dalam foto dikamarmu itu bukan, oppa ?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan.

"Dia tadi disini, namun sebentar saat aku masuk dia keluar, lalu tidak lama Ye Ji oennie datang.." Jelas Jihye panjang lebar.

Ye Ji berdehem pelan, dia berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang tidur Yunho dengan Jihye yang tegap berdiri disamping kakaknya. "Mau apel .. " Seperti sebuah pertanyaan namun tanpa menunggu jawaban, Ye Ji menjulurkan satu potong apel kecil kedalam mulut Yunho, sedikit memaksa. Dia tidak mau ditolak. "Euhh Jihye-ah, bisa kau bantu aku sebentar, tolong belikan aku minuman manis tapi hangat dari kantin rumah sakit.. mulai terasa sedikit dingin disini.." Seru Ye Ji tiba-tiba mengumbar senyum memohonnya.

"Um! baiklah oenni!" Tanpa ragu Jihye yang lugu mengabulkan permintaan wanita yang lebih tua darinya. Dia beserta suaranya menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup rapat. Meninggalkan ruang inap Yunho senyap seketika.

"Cukup!" Tolak Yunho menghentikan suapan tangan Ye Ji yang masih ingin berulang memberinya potongan apel.

"Yunnie oppa.. " Ye Ji bersuara aneh, cara dia memanggil Yunho pun tak biasa. "Kau tidak sedang berpikir akan berpisah denganku bukan?"

Yunho enggan menjawab, dia masih memilih bungkam menunggu apa yang selanjutnya perempuan manis ini akan katakan.

"Changmin euhh… aku tidak menyukai bocah itu!" Lanjutnya memaksa untuk duduk pada satu ranjang yang sama dengan Yunho. "Aku tidak menyukai kau menyebut namanya tadi, bahkan mengigau-pun kau memangggil namanya. Aku benci!"

"Ye Ji –ah .."

"Diam! Dengarkan aku yang berbicara!" Tuntutnya mendesis tepat didepan wajah pucat Yunho. "Aku tahu apa yang terjadi _di car park_ dibawah apartment mu malam itu, jangan pikir aku akan bungkam kalau kau lebih memilih merelakan hubungan kita, karena aku tidak akan pernah rela.."

oOo

.

.

.

 **To be continued...**

 **ooOOOooo**

 ** _i feel so sorry for Yunho. saya merasakan sedihnya saat menulis bagian ini. Seperti seolah wajahnya benar-benar nampak diujung mata saya dengan merah darah dari bibirnya yang pecah dan tatapan penuh luka saat yang disayanginya lebih memilih menjauh, menolak mendekatinya._**

 ** _Aduh maafkan saya ya suami. . T.T XDXDXD_**

 ** _Dan.. jadi begitu sekarang kalian sama saya? Saya hanya dibaca lalu pulang tanpa dadah? Tidak apa-apa, itu tidak menyakiti saya. *Aduh ketularan Changmin XD_**

 ** _FYI bagi kalian yang mungkin belum pernah mendengarkan / lupa / bahkan engga kenal Kodaline, especially "All i Want" .. go check it on YouTube and feel the hollow mellow sorrow of painful broken heart-oo!_** ** _Yes right, every words of that song will makes you ache *oh my poor heart ╯▂╰_** ** _Tapi kalau kalian udah pernah nonton TFIOS atau The Vampire Diaries , atau kalian penggemarnya Ellie Goulding misalkan, pasti udah tau lagu ini, bikin yang lagi sakit liver makin kesiksa. XP_**

 ** _Ok cukup, bagaimana ? Wanted to know what's next ? Um! tolong jangan jadi ghost-reader dong, even tho just 'ABC' jangan pelit-pelit kata dong sama saya. At least Gimme Yay! if you're enjoyed it, and Nay! if you find it disturbing, disgusting or and bla bla bla._**

 ** _Dan yah, saya akan menyukai komentar-komentar kalian. Serius!_**

 ** _Dah!_**

 ** _InoCassio_**


	9. Chapter 9 : Trespassing

**Inside Out**

 **HoMin**

 **All those warnings are still the same, Typo's everywhere , not a good author but I did pouring my whole heart out to this wierdy ff.**

 **Note: Mine!** _ **Plus**_ **Jika Chapter kali ini tetap tidak membuat perubahan sep** **erti yang saya harapkan , maka saya akan menyimpan final chapter yang entah akan berakhir pada chapter berapa untuk tahun depan XP *Wekk Julurin lidah** **.**

 **Ada yang minta cepet buat di update-nya bukan? Ini saya berbaik hati. Awas ya kalau cuma dicoba tapi gadibeli, nanti kalau saya ngambek yang nangis bukan saya XD *sinetron**

 **Silahkan masuk^^**

 **Chapter 9**

" **Trespassing"**

 **ooOOOOoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku hanya menyuruhnya ke klinik untuk membeli obat, tapi ternyata Yunho-oppa lebih memilih untuk menginap saja.."

"Kau berisik!" Yunho mendengus. Jihye mencibir berpolah centil.

"Ohh wae ? Mau marah sekarang ? Yakin kau sudah cukup sehat untuk marah ?"

Sang ibunda, Ayah dan Ye ji yang berada didalam kamar inap Yunho tertawa renyah bersamaan. Mungkin saja kalau pemuda tampan bermarga Jung ini tidak sedang terluka, keluarga besarnya belum akan berkumpul mengitari tubuhnya. Mereka baru akan bertemu saat jamuan pertemuan yang mereka sendiri-Ibu dan Ayahnya-yang mengerti kapan akan terjadi.

Ayah Yunho adalah orang yang berpengaruh diperusahaanya, seharipun tanpa beliau didalam gedung tingginya, sudah bagai akan runtuh saja tatapan beton pada dasar bangunannya. Seperti seorang pemimpin dalam sebuah kota besar, akan sangat sulit untuk bertatap muka dengan beliau kalau saja tak membuat janji diawal muka. Bahkan itu juga berlaku untuk Yunho sendiri-sang anak. Bertemu tanpa janji sebelumnya adalah mustahil untuk terjadi baginya.

Sementara ibunya. Beliau adalah wanita _lembah_ nan penurut. Sekalipun dia tidak pernah menentang sang suami. Dia wanita penyayang, tak penah membentak sang buah hati-Yunho dan Jihye-Sekali-pun sang anak melakukan suatu kesalahan, maka dengan tutur lembut dia akan mengarahkan. Bukan menggunakan bentakan yang akan terdengar menyakitkan.

Cinta seorang ibu, bukan pada ucapan, tidak hanya pada senyuman, namun ada pada tiap belaiannya, ruas buku tangannya, ditiap kerut garis wajahnya, dan pada tiap deru nafasnya.

Wanita ini menjadi orang pertama yang tidak tidur dan meniadakan letihnya untuk tetap berdiri didepan ruang darurat saat Yunho masih menjalani perawatan ketat. Dia juga yang pertama kali menitikan air mata bahagia saat Yunho sudah kembali membuka mata.

"Oemma, kau pasti lelah. Pulanglah dulu. _Itik_ ini akan disini bersamaku, Appa, kau juga. Pulanglah.."

Perempuan dengan senyuman terlembut didunia itu menggeleng samar, mulutnya sudah akan terbuka, ingin membuat alasan agar sang anak yang memperhatikan dirinya yang hampir tertidur di sofa itu tidak mengusir dia keluar.

"Aku sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang!"

Yunho menunjukkan senyuman manisnya, juga anggukan berulang yang meyakinkan sang ibunda dia sudah sangat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Perempuan berparas manis itu pun luluh patuh. Jemari lembut nan hangat miliknya membelai alur wajah tampan Yunho sebelum dia berjalan keluar ruangan menggandeng tangan sang suami yang jauh lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya.

"Ne.. hati-hati dijalan" Ye Ji menundukkan tubuhnya, memberi hormat pada pasangan berpengaruh dari sebuah perusahan besar. Dua orang yang akan segera berubah menjadi orang tua kedua untuknya.

"Kau sebut apa aku tadi ? _Itik_ ?"

Bukan hening. Sepeninggal orang tuanya, ruang inap Yunho malah terdengar ribut penuh tawa. Jihye memukul-mukul pelan tangan kakaknya. Omelan lucu karena sang kakak yang menyebut dirinya semau mulut Yunho menganga.

"Wae.. kalau kau bukan itik tidak perlu marah!" Ledek Yunho yang sudah kembali bisa samar tertawa.

"Kalian berisik sekali.." Sungut Ye Ji memicingkan bibirnya.

"Wae Oenni ?"

Ye Ji berkelebat menolak menjawab. Dia lebih memilih keluar ruangan menghindari suara tawa Yunho dan Jiyhe yang masih terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Seperti Ye Ji sedang menghindari keramaian, dia keluar ingin membuat kesunyian, atau mungkin lebih kepada membuat sebuah keributan. Dia melesat keluar ruangan,merangkai cara-cara ringan agar dia bisa dengan cepat dan mudah untuk bisa mencapai tujuan.

"Jihye-ah ? Kau yakin ingin perempuan itu menjadi kakak iparmu ?" Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja keluar tanpa paksaan dari bibir Yunho yang masih terlihat memucat.

"Oppa _wae so sudden_ ? Kalian masih baik-baik saja bukan ?"

Yunho diam enggan menjawab. Pertanyaannya pun tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sang adik. Dia membenarkan cara tidurnya yang terlentang panjang diatas ranjang, berkedip matanya beberapa saat, lalu menutup rapat-rapat.

Sang adik hanya diam memperhatikan. Walau sedikit dia bisa menangkap ada yang salah dengan kakaknya, namun sang adik enggan bertanya. Dia takut sebenarnya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Siwon-oppa tadi diluar sana.."

Suara JIhye kembali membuat Yunho membuka mata.

"Apa kau lihat Changmin bersamanya ?"

"Kenapa kau selalu mencari dia ? bukankah dia hanya seorang pegawai saja ?"

Kembali hening tiba-tiba, Yunho tertohok oleh pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan sendiri. Dia mendesah kembali menutup mata. Tidak mau kalau harus menjawab dan menjelaskan pertanyaan-pertanyaan beruntun yang pasti akan Jihye buat.

Merasa diacuhkan, Jihye memilih memainkan ponsel keemasan ditangannya, memanjangkan tubuhnya pada sebuah sofa berukuran sedang tak jauh dari ranjang sang kakak. Sampai mungkin lelah dari sisa semalaman yang sengaja tidak tidur untuk menjaga sang kakak mulai merayap membuat matanya perlahan terlelap.

Sementara Yunho belum mau tertidur, namun sudah mulai terasa kembali berat pelupuk matanya. Suntikan obat dari perawat yang baru saja dimasukkan kedalam tubuhnya melalui ujung sebuah jarum membuat tubuhnya terasa ringan keseluruhan, namun berat pada bagian mata. Cairan rumah sakit itu menuntutnya untuk tertidur namun dia menolak, ingin tetap terjaga, ingin menunggu seseorang yang mungkin saja akan datang membawa senyuman untuknya. Kalau dia tertidur, dia akan terbangun dalam kecewa karena mungkin saja dia sudah melewatkan apa yang sedang diidam-idamkan hatinya.

Menutup pelan, namun kembali dia mengerjap. Kembali menutup perlahan, berkali-kali juga Yunho mengedip-kedipkan matanya agar tetap terbuka. Yunho mempertahankan kesadarannya, tidak ingin kantuk mata mengalahkannya. Shim Changmin, dia masih mengharapkan pemuda itu untuk datang menjemput dirinya.

"Hyung?"

Suara dari sudut pintu membuat matanya melebar seketika. Dia berhasil mengalahkan serangan kantuk dari obat-obat yang memasuki tubuhnya. Yunho tersenyum mengeluarkan rona bahagia, melengkung sempurna bibirnya yang belum bisa kembali memerah.

"Kenapa dengan matamu ? kau menangis untukku ?" Seru pertanyaannya sembari mengulurkan tangan pada orang yang perlahan mendekati tempat tidurnya. "Kemana yang lainnya ?"

"Aku disini!"

"Aku juga disini.."

Sahut Minho, disusul dengan suara Kyuhyun, beriringan memasuki kamar inapnya.

"Aku pun disini!" Siwon kali ini.

Lengkungan senyum suka cita melingkari tubuhnya yang masih belum sembuh dari luka. Wajah Yunho kembali merona. Bahagia membungkus wajah tampannya. Namun masih ada yang belum melengkapi bagian yang hilang dari dalam dirinya. Hatinya.

"Changmin ?" Serunya bertanya, menengadah wajahnnya menatap Taemin, Minho, Kyuhyun dan juga Siwon yang berdiri disamping kiri dan kanan ranjangnya, namun Changmin tak ada diantara mereka.

"Taemin-ah ?" Serunya lagi menjatuhkan mata berisi pertanyaan yang sama.

Taemin bungkam. Dia tidak memiliki kata untuk dijadikan sebuah jawaban, tangan Yunho yang digenggamnya berangsur longgar. Tangan yang sebelumnya menyambut kedatangannya kini ditarik pulang oleh pemiliknya.

"Siwon-ah ?" Dia beralih pada sang sahabat, menatap pria jangkung itu dengan pertanyaan yang masih juga sama. Namun tetap sama saja, tak ada jawaban dari meraka.

"Dia pulang..Dia terlalu lelah" Merasa bersalah sendiri karena sahabatnya-Changmin- yang sekarang entah berada dimana, Minho mengangkat suaranya. Berbohong sebenarnya.

"Iya, aku yang menyuruh dia pulang!" Tambah Kyuhyun kali ini, seolah menumpahkan kesalahan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak! Sebenarnya aku juga ikut menyuruh dia pulang!" Minho kembali menimpali. Kini mereka terdengar sedang berebut suatu kesalahan . Menyuruh Changmin pulang sementara Yunho sangat ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Iya , kami yang menyuruh dia pulang.." Tanpa berembuk mereka bersepakat. Entah jalinan satu pikiran yang sama itu terikat disebelah mana, namun suara Minho dan Kyuhyun baru saja terdengar bersamaan mengucapkan kalimat _serupa_ dari mulut mereka. Selanjutnya tawa aneh mengitari telinga kiri dan kanan Yunho.

"Dia tidak ingin melihatku ..kan?" Yunho membuat kesimpulannya sendiri. Dia kembali melipat wajahnya, menyudahi senyumannya.

"Tolong maafkan dia Hyung.." Taemin berseru kembali menarik tangan Yunho yang sempat melepaskan diri dari genggamannya.

Yunho membuat deheman kecil, bergerak sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya, disusul dengan kerutan pada dahinya dan desisan samar dari sela giginya dengan tangan memegangi bagian dari tubuhnya yang masih dibalut lilitan putih kain kasa.

" Apa yang kau katakan Taemin-ah? Kau membuat Changmin-ku seperti tersangka disini, dia sama sekali tidak bersalah. Kalau kalian mencari penjahat, aku orangnya.. " Yunho tersenyum kecil, membasahi bibirnya yang kering. ".. dan kalian boleh menghajarku.." Lanjutnya memberi tatapan bergantian pada Minho dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sebelah kiri dan kanan ranjangnya.

"Hyung ..."

Taemin meremas tangan Yunho, matanya merebak memerah. Ucapan Yunho terdengar begitu tulus baginya. Membuat dia ingin segera menemukan Changmin dan menyeretnya kembali pada Yunho. Begitu bodoh Changmin kalau dia harus ditundukkan rasa kesal dan meninggalkan orang yang begitu menyayanginya ini. Bahkan disakitnya pun Yunho masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang sekarang dia alami.

"Boleh aku tidur ?" Desah Yunho menatap semua wajah sahabatnya satu-persatu. Anggukan serempak dia dapatkan dari empat orang yang mengitari ranjangnya. Selanjutnya Yunho tidak kembali membuat suara. Siwon dan yang lainnyapun terasa bagai hilang tiba-tiba dari sana.

Begitu Yunho menutup matanya dia bagai jatuh kedalam lubang dalam yang menyekat, gelap dan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Wajah Changmin mengambang dipelupuk matanya, dalam gelap namun wajahnya terang disana. Yunho ingin tersenyum, namun wajah terluka yang masih dimiliki Changmin merobeknya. Yunho ingin meraihnya, namun bayangan Changmin menghilang seketika, gelap itu kembali menariknya. Sakit pada hatinya yang merindukan sang pujaan jauh lebih perih daripada luka bedah pada bagian tubuhnya.

' _Seburuk itu kah kelakuanku, sesakit itu kah lukanya, lalu bagaimana dengan lukaku yang tidak bisa menerima dia tidak mau lagi bersamaku, bagaimana denganku yang tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak mencintainya ..'_ Suara dan pertanyaan itu hanya Yunho sendiri yang dapat mendengarnya. Satu dari ratusan kalimat yang ingin dia ucapkan, namun hanya bergumul beraduk didalam kepalanya, sampai satu titik benih air mata masih bisa merembes keluar dari sudut matanya yang terpejam rapat.

.

Dua minggu dia terbaring di kamar obat, dua minggu juga dia tidak bertemu dengan Changmin yang selalu diharapkannya datang saat pagi menjelang , namun harapannya selalu terpatahkan saat petang datang. Retak dibagian rusuknya terobati sempurna oleh ramuan obat, namun Yunho selalu menutup matanya dengan sakit jauh dibagian dada menahan luka lain yang obat rumah sakit tak dapat menawarnya.

Malam ini sudah berjarak jauh dari malam-malam menyesakkan didalam rumah sakit . Yunho dengan humorisnya membawa sang model yang sudah jelas-jelas tidak disukai Ayahnya untuk duduk bersama dalam temuan keluarga besar. Keluarganya, dan keluarga dari sang tunangan tentunya. Belum genap satu minggu dia lepas dari rumah sakit, kini Yunho sudah beralih menjadi tahanan ayahnya sendiri.

Jae sang model terlihat duduk tenang menegakan punggungnya menyantap hidangan laut dengan rempah pedas yang dia suka. Sementara Yunho duduk memasang wajah kaku disampingnya. Makanan berwarna kemerahan dalam piringnya yang berbentuk melingkar sama sekali tak disentuhnya. Tangan kanannya sibuk memainkan gagang gelas wine, sementara tangan kirinya dia sembunyikan dibawah meja. Memegang ponsel tipis disana, menunggu benda itu bergetar menerima pesan balasan.

Mungkin sudah lebih dari puluhan kali dia mengirim pesan pada Changmin, tapi sekalipun Changmin tak membalasnya. Lebih juga dari ratusan kali Yunho menghubunginya, namun nomor telephone yang dihubunginya hanya tersambung nyaring tanpa ada yang jawaban. Yunho gusar, seperti sudah siap meledak seluruh bagian tubuh dan kepalanya, namun dia masih dituntut untuk diam dan menerima.

"Itu lebih bagus lagi…"

Suara sang ayah berhasil membuatnya menengadah. Keluar dari ruang tak sadarnya, dia tidak memperhatikan dengan benar apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang besar yang berada satu meja makan dengannya. Dan saat dia menunjukkan wajah kurang mengertinya, hanya senyuman dari segala penjuru yang dia dapat. Soe Ye Ji pun sama, perempuan itu tertawa dengan pipi merona merah.

"Aku selesai, Jae.. aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

Kursi yang Yunho duduki berderik terdorong kebelakang tubuhnya, dia menunduk dalam lalu tanpa perlu membuat kalimat panjang Yunho memutar tubuhnya berjalan keluar, disusul oleh kaki modelnya yang tergopoh-gopoh berlari menyusul langkah panjangnya.

Yunho memainkan lagu kesukaan Changmin didalam mobil. Dia berkendara pelan menyusuri jalanan malam. Jae, model yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya dia diamkan sendiri mengoceh sepanjang jalan. Suaranya yang nyaring sama sekali tak bisa membuat sunyi hatinya ikut membuat bunyian melengking.

" _Congratulation_ Yun, tapi kalau yang akan menikah itu aku , menurutku itu terlalu cepat... "

"Kita sudah sampai!" Kata Yunho melenceng jauh dari kalimat modelnya yang memberi ucapan selamat.

"Kau harus bahagia ? Kau akan segera menikah, masa tunangan kalian sudah cukup lama, jangan lagi diperlama-lama.."

Yunho diam enggan berkomentar. Jae-pun sama, dia diam masih belum mau keluar dari mobil pengantarnya. Mata bulatnya menilik dalam pada Yunho yang menunjukkan wajah muram.

"Jae ?"

"Huh ?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku ?"

"Huh ? Apa ini ?"

"Apa kau pernah mencintaiku ?" Yunho mendesak dengan pertayaan yang sama, dia menatap lurus pada wajah _ayu_ modelnya.

" _Oohh-keyh_ akan kujawab. Benar aku mencintaimu, itu dulu sebelum kau lebih memilih Changmin daripada aku.. dan.."

Suara milik Jae tersekat dilangit-langit mulutnya. Yunho memutus suaranya dengan membekap mulut model cantik itu dengan mulut dia sendiri. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan membelai bibir tipis modelnya dengan lidah dan tebal bibir bawah. Jae melenguh mulai menikmati, dia menarik tengkuh Yunho ingin bermain lebih. Namun Yunho sudah mengakhiri.

" _Ah Shit! what was that for_ ?" Jae mendegus nafsunya terputus.

" _How's it ?"_ Yunho membersihkan bibirnya dengan ujung ibu jari.

" _Wine_.. Bibirmu terasa seperti _red-grapes!_ "

"Hanya itu ?"

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu ? aku tidak merasakan apa-apa kecuali bibirmu yang membal seperti _bubble-gum_."

Yunho berulang mendesah menghemaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi mobil.

"Wae ? ada apa ini sebenarnya ?"

"Aku tidak bisa menikahinya Jae.. aku sama sepertimu yang tidak lagi jatuh cinta padaku. Perasaanku menghilang , aku tidak memiliki perasaan seperti yang aku punya dulu untuknya. ."

"Jangan bilang ini karena kau benar-benar mencintai bocah itu, harapan apa yang ingin kau punya dengannya? Kenapa kau tidak terima saja dia yang sudah meninggalkanmu, lupakan dia dan kembali jalani hidupmu dengan Ye Ji. ."

"Tidak bisa! Harapanku sangat tinggi sekali denganya. Seperti, aku akan siap kehilangan apapun asalkan aku memilikinya.."

"Kau gila Yun!"

"Kau sendiri ?"

"Kita berbeda Yun, Aku hidup sendiri bahkan keluargapun seperti tidak aku miliki, mereka tidak perduli aku _gay_ ataupun bukan, aku hidup ataupun mati.. Sementara kau ? bagaimana dengan ayahmu ? Kau mau dia kena serangan jantung ? Ibumu ? Kau harus memikirkan mereka lebih dulu.."

Yunho memilih tidak menjawab. Kepalanya benar-benar sedang mengambang bayang-bayang dari orang tuanya. Ibunya, Ayahnya. Senyuman mereka. Pelukan mereka juga rasa bangga meraka terhadapnya . Bagaimana hancur mereka kalau anak laki-laki satu-satunya yang dibanggakan, satu-satunya pengganti kepemilikan perusahaan besar sang Ayah akan membawa berita buruk ditengah-tengah senyuman mereka. Bukan badai yang akan dibawanya, namun lebih seperti kehancuran besar-besaran yang sekejap akan bisa membinasakan megah bangunan yang sudah susah payah dibangun sang Ayah.

"Lalu.. kalau aku hidup hanya untuk membahagiakan, siapa yang akan membahagiakanku ?"

Namun hatinya tidak sependapat dengan kepalanya. Hatinya memberontak. Mereka bertentangan. Kadang menarik juga mengulur, namun lebih sering hatinya ingin maju menolak untuk mundur. Dia ingin bahagia, ingin membuat bahagiannya sendiri. Mengesampingkan sisi akibat yang selalu akan mengikuti ditiap sebab yang akan dia buat. Keyakinannya kali ini meluap-luap. Apapun resiko ataupun sisi buruk yang akan bertumpu pada bahunya nanti, dia merasa sudah sangat tahu bagaimana akan menghadapi.

Senyap bagai tiada nafas. Yunho diam, Jae-pun bungkam, tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan kata himbauan ataupun kritikan. Dia ikut menghempaskan punggungnnya pada sandaran kursi mobil. Seketika itu pula serasa ikut memberat kepalanya. Deru nafas tipis Yunho menjangkau dalam telinganya, menggelitik disana membawa beban berat yang memberatkan ujung pundak.

"Kau benar Yun, selama ini aku pun hanya mencari kebahagianku sendiri, kenapa tidak denganmu?"

Model cantik ini mengulum senyum termanisnya, dia mengangguk pelan pada Yunho yang melebarkan matanya. Mungkin nanti akan ada hari dimana Jae akan menyesali apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Mungkin akan ada orang yang benar-benar akan terkena serangan jantung karena ulahnya malam ini yang membenarkan tindakan salah Yunho. Namun dia tidak akan pernah menyesal telah membantu sang sahabat untuk kembali mendapatkan senyumannya.

"Waktunya menciptakan cinta untuk dirimu sendiri!" Lanjutnya menepuk pundak Yunho memberi semangat penuh untuk apapun yang akan sahabatnya ini lakukan, sebelum akhirnya dia turun dan melambai tangan dari luar jendela mobil pada Yunho yang sudah menunjukkan senyum manisnya didepan lingkar kemudi, kemudian Yunho melesat cepat dibalik gelap kabut malam, berniat menyongsong kebahagian yang hanya kepalanya sendiri yang dapat menerjemahkan.

※※※

" **P** ersilahkan dirimu bersedih .. Tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk tertawa, menangislah jika kau mau, bersabarlah disetiap sakit selalu ada pembelajaran.. Kau mau aku membuatkanmu cokelat panas ? karena setahuku kopi akan terasa sangat pahit untuk orang yang baru patah hati, atau kau mau mandi ? air hangat ?" Tutur panjang dan lembut Kyuhyun membebankan tangannya pada pundak merunduk Changmin yang menutupi wajahnya dengan boneka lego lembut dengan bibir tersenyum dibagian wajahnya.

"Dari kapan sifat Taemin bisa menurun padamu Kyu ? Kau pulang saja, aku ingin tidur. Kalian semua pulang saja.."

Changmin tidak perlu bercerita panjang pada teman-temannya, Sedikit kalimat yang dia ucapkan sudah dapat dicerna dengan baik oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Taemin-pun sama, dia sudah lebih mengerti dari sebelumnya. Marahnya yang meluap-luap hanya sementara, hanya seperti bagian kecil dari debar kaget pacuan jantungnya.

Lebih dari empat belas hari sejak dia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menampakkan dirinya didepan Yunho. Changmin menyembunyikan dirinya, memilih untuk berpura-pura tegar dan menerima, mungkin berhasil pada bagian wajahnya yang selalu berhiaskan rekah senyuman, namun tidak pada hatinya yang selalu diselimuti kecemasan. Changmin belum juga bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi pada pria yang pernah tinggal bersama dengannya tersebut. Wajah terluka Yunho selalu menyambangi hari-harinya. Menekannya dengan parasaan bersalah, mengerdilkannya pada rasa ingin kembali _bercinta_.

"Kau itu sama seperti Yunho-Hyung, Dia juga beralasan ingin tidur saat tidak mau bicara!" Seru Taemin yang menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas paha Minho.

"Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan dia ? Excuse-me saya sedang ingin melupakan dia disini.."

"Tidak bisa, karena aku menyukainya!"

Changmin belum berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya yang sudah berada diiiujung lidah untuk membalas cibiran Taemin yang sangat mengganggu telinga, suaranya terhentikan oleh dering bell pintu rumahnya mulai terdengar berteriak berulang. Melolong berkali-kali tak membuat jeda. Sama persis seperti yang suka Changmin lakukan saat menekan bell pintu rumah orang. Memburu sang tuan rumah untuk segera membuka pintu untuknya.

"Kalau tamumu ini adalah teman-temanmu yang itu, maka kau yang akan kuhajar." Sungut Kyuhyun, suara kasarnya mengiringi tubuh Changmin yang melangkah panjang menuju pintu depan.

Pintu berat rumahnya mulai terbuka, tubuh Changmin terasa menggigil tiba-tiba, mendingin bagai terguyur rintik salju yang menempel pada mantel hitam yang dikenakan oleh sang tamu yang berdiri menahan dingin diambang pintu rumahnya. Ujung hidung dan bibir sang tamu memerah terang, _effect_ dari musim dingin di luar yang belum sirna biarpun tubuhnya sudah berada didalam ruangan.

Senyum kecil nan tipis keluar dari bibir merah jambu Changmin. Samasekali tidak telihat kaku, senyuman itu, terlihat sangat tulus."Kau… apa kabar ?" Serunya tanyanya pengganti sebuah salam.

.

Kyuhyun, Taemin dan Minho sudah benar-benar menghilang dari dalam kediaman Changmin. Apartment luas yang hanya berpenghuni Changmin seorang ini, kini kembali hening, bahkan malam ini terasa lebih hening dari yang sudah-sudah. Gemericik aquarium ikan mas seperti tak terdengar, televisi mati, mesin pendingin udarapun tak mengeluarkan suara. Boneka lego bercelana merah tergeletak ditempat Changmin terakhir meninggalkannya duduk berdua dengan boneka berbentuk rusa, menggelepar berdua diatas sofa merah.

"Kau suka black coffee bukan ? aku akan membuatkannya untukmu.."

Langkah Changmin-pun tak menimbulkan suara, dia melangkah ringan membawa tubuh jangkungnya menuju meja marmer didalam ruang dapurnya.

"… kau itu tidak sama sepertiku yang menyukai kopi dengan tambahan cream dan sedikit gula.. " Celotehnya berlanjut tanpa mendapat balas tanggapan. ".. kalau ditambah dengan dua campuran itu rasanya akan.."

"Changmin..?" Yunho lelah menahan semua kata yang berdesakkan didalam hati dan kepalanya, sementara Changmin yang diikuti selalu menghindarinya dengan menyibukkan diri dengan ocehan dan kopinya yang sama sekali tak Yunho inginkan.

"Rasanya pahit sekali.." Ucap Changmin entah melanjutkan apa yang belum selesai dikatakanya atau dia sedang menyingung sesuatu yang lain melalui kopi dalam cangkir kecil yang sedang diseduhnya.

Dentingan antara sendok dan cangkir kini mendominasi bebunyian didalam dapur. Yunho gerah ingin berteriak, ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari Changmin yang sedari tadi memunggunginya, namun sisa dari kewarasnnya masih menolak untuk mengerjakan. Dia lebih memilih menahan, menunggu sampai Changmin sendiri yang akan berbalik dan menunjukkan wajah tampannya yang dia rindukan.

"Changmin ?" Seru Yunho lagi tak berhenti memanggil. Dia membuat suara yang lebih dalam dari suara yang sebelumnya telah dia keluarkan.

Changmin berhenti memutar tangannya. Black coffee yang dia buat sudah siap untuk Yunho, seseorang yang kali ini Changmin anggap tidak lebih dari hanya sekedar tamu baginya.

"Sudah siap, ayo kembali kedepan.."

"Aku-tidak-butuh-ini!" Kesabarannya jatuh berantakan. Yunho membuncah ditengah keheningan, kehilangan tenang yang sedari tadi ketat dia pertahankan. Yunho menerima namun membuang kasar cangkir dari tangan Changmin. Benda kecil itu jatuh pecah berantakan membuat bunyian seram, lantai menghitam karena cairannya yang melebar.

Changmin tersentak kaget bercampur takut yang menderam didalam dadanya, namun dia masih mempertahankan keangkuhannya. Wajah Yunho memerah tepat didepan wajahnya, bibirnya yang semula pecah hanya menyisakahkan bekas yang hampir hilang sempurna dari sana. Namun bibir merah itu bergetar, giginya bergemeretak mungkin sedang berusaha menahan agar tak meludah serapah dari lidahnya.

Mata tajam Yunho tak berkedip menilik jauh kedalam mata Changmin, berharap Changmin akan tahu apa yang ingin diucapkannya tanpa dia membuat suara memanjang, namun Changmin lebih memilih untuk memutus tatapan dalam dari mata rubah itu, dia meyimpang memilih menghindar.

"Sekarang kau membuat rumahku berantakan.." Seru Changmin datar menatap lantai yang kehitaman.

"Kumohon jangan menghindar dariku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menunjukkannya padamu.. kau yang kusebut didalam tidurku, kau yang kutunggu disetiap hariku, kau yang membuat ku ingin segera sembuh dan meninggalkan rumah sakit itu .. aku ingin melihatmu, aku ingin memelukmu.. aku merindukanmu Changmin.."

"Bahkan aku pergi tanpa pamit meninggalkan orang tuaku hanya untuk menemuimu. Kau tahu kau sudah merenggut kewarasanku, kau berhasil membuatku begitu mencintaimu, kenapa kau mengacuhkanku ? bagaimana aku harus memohon maaf padamu agar kau mau kembali bersamaku?"

Membumbung tinggi hati kecil Changmin. Yunho kembali datang padanya persis seperti pada hari pertama dia menunjukkan kemarahannya. Saat, sebuah kecemburuan kecil akhirnya menyatuhkan hati mereka berdua. Cara dia datang pun sama seperti cara Changmin pertama kali mendatangi rumahnya. Bell pintu bernyayi berulang, menganggu namun berakhir membawa senyuman. Semua itu kembali membuat Changmin mengingat bagaimana dan dari mana panjang cerita meraka berawal. Malam ini pun Yunho datang membawa tulus hatinya, membawa permohonan, menginginkan sebuah tangan penyambutan.

"Kita tidak akan kembali bersama. Kalau kau mau meminta maaf, mintalah maaf pada Ye Ji, tunanganmu. Dia yang kau duakan, bukan aku!"

Namun, pecah sebuah cangkir yang berserakan dilantai membuat takut Changmin mengganda lipatan kali. Dia takut hati dan harapannya akan berbentuk seperti itu lagi, benda pecah yang tidak lagi berharga dan mempunyai arti. Gila memang menyakini sebuah ketakutan bodoh dari dalam kepalanya, namun begitupun samasekali tidak mudah untuknya.

Changmin tahu betul dia sedang melakukan kesalahan, -pun begitu dia siap disalahkan kalaupun itu yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti Changmin! Kau tidak! Sama sekali tidak mengerti!" Yunho mendengking suaranya melengking, matanya merebak memerah dipenuhi cairan dari anak airmata yang bersiap turun bermain membasahi pipinya.

"Aku mengerti itu sebabnya aku ingin kita berhenti, kau tidak hanya menyakitiku, kau juga menyakitinya bahkan dirimu sendiri juga.."

Changmin menentang dengan ucapan panjang. Yunho menderam menghantam tembok dengan gengaman tangan. Changmin menggigil menatapnya, sementara airmata yang sebelumya hanya merebak membuat genangan didalam mata Yunho, kini sudah lesat turun berujung pada garis rahangnya.

"Apa yang kau mengerti ? Katakan !" Yunho murka kembali mendekat, mengguncang tubuh Changmin yang lemas dalam cengkeramnya . Sementara Changmin membuang wajah, menyembunyikan titian air mata yang dia sembunyikan dibalik datar tatapan mata. "Apa kau mengerti sejauh mana aku mencintaimu, huh ? Katakan!"

"Hentikan.." Changmin mendesah dalam takutnya, namun masih dia mempertahankan angkuh kepalanya. "Aku hanya ingin kita berhenti, aku lelah kita selesai disini..!" Lanjut suaranya terdengar begitu ringan tanpa beban.

"Jadi hanya sampai disini perasaanmu padaku. Bagaimana dengan kamu yang bilang kau mencintaiku?"

Changmin diam.

"Bagaimana denganku yang menolak untuk berhenti mencintaimu ?"

Changmin masih bungkam. Wajah kaku yang dia tunjukkan.

"Changmin _answer me_!" Bentak Yunho, mengeras rahangnya.

"Dulu!" Jawab Changmin ikut meninggikan suaranya. "Itu dulu, sekarang aku mau kita berhenti! Berhenti mendekatiku, aku tidak lagi menginginkanmu!"

"Changmin kau kejam, sungguh!"

Entah berapa tangisan yang sudah Yunho tunjukkan tepat didepan wajah Changmin, namun Changmin selalu mengacuhkannya. Changmin benar-benar sudah berhasil membuang seluruh dari sisa perasaannya. Dia tegap berdiri, sementara Yunho ringkih diatas lututnya.

"Ini bukan dirimu yang kukenal, katakan kau bercanda.." Yunho masih tidak juga mau menerima, dia berusaha menghibur sendiri dirinya. Namun tetap saja sama , wajah angkuh Changmin yang nampak didalam matanya.

"Memangnya.. seberapa jauh kau mengenalku, sementara aku saja tidak pernah bisa mengenalmu ?"

Changmin berdiri tegap melipat tangan, Yunho menunduk memijit dua ujung pelipisnya dengan satu tangan, merapikan hatinya yang hancur berantakan. Hanya parau suara dari _sedu_ tangisan yang belum bisa Yunho hentikan yang terdengar mengisi luas ruangan.

Dunia mulai terasa berputar-putar, namun waktu tak kunjung bergerak dan membuatnya menghilang. Yunho benar-benar hancur, hatinya berubah menjadi kepingan oleh penolakan berulang yang Changmin lontarkan, dia ingin menghilang, ingin berlari menjauh namun hatinya tertahan. Masih memiliki harapan tinggi Changmin akan meraih tangannya, mengajaknya melupakan kesalahan dan kembali ketempat awal dimana meraka memulai sebuah langkah lalu berjalan bersama meniti ulang sebuah jalan mewarnainya dengan cerita indah.

Harapannya terlalu tinggi. Yunho mengesampingkan Ayahnya, Ye Ji dan semuanya, namun Changmin memberinya putus asa.

"Mereka.." Yunho berseru terbata. "akan membuat pernikahan itu,.. Changmin jangan biarkan aku pergi!" Menyelesaikan kalimatnya disela nafas tersengal diantara sesag dadanya.

Bibir Changmin bergetar samar, jantungnya berdentum bagai ingin melonjak keluar, matanya melebar mengerjap cepat, ingin menghilangkan genangan air yang sudah beranak pada pelupuk matanya.

"Kumohon .. jangan biarkan aku pergi.." Seru Yunho lagi mengulangi ucapannya. Kembali dia mendekati Changmin mencengkeram dua bahunya menatap jauh kedalam dua buah lingkar matanya. "Changmin? _Please_.." Mohonnya berulang, berharap Changmin akan menghentikannya, agar dia memiliki sebuah alasan untuk menolak pernikahan yang dikehendaki tunangan dan orangtuanya.

"Pintunya.. disebelah sana!"

Tegang, nyaring bagai benang yang ditarik memanjang dan hampir terputus. Yunho membasahi bibirnya yang mengering dengan jilatan lidah, dia tersenyum miring berisikan sebuah luka. Kecewa. Rasa sakit yang tidak pernah dia terima dari siapa-siapa. Changmin mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk pada sebuah pintu keluar dari apartmentnya.

" _You know.. Ye Ji never hurts me .. have as much as you .."_

Changmin tegap bertumpu pada congkak lututnya yang _kekeh_ berdiri saat Yunho disana. Namun begitu Yunho menghilang dibalik pintu membawa serta semua suara, tangis dan bahkan rasa cintanya Changmin lunglai terjatuh, karam dalam _kobak_ air mata yang diciptakannya sendiri. Kisahnya bagai berakhir bersamaan dengan seluruh ruangan dari rumahnya yang kembali _jenjam_. Dia yang seperti malaikat, berubah menjadi orang jahat dalam sekejap. Setidaknya, itu yang ditangkap oleh kepingan hati yang sudah dibawa empunya angkat kaki membawa diri penuh dengan luka hati.

Tidak ada yang memeluknya, tidak siapapun ada untuk memenangkannya . Changmin _bersengut-sengut_ sendirian berteman dengan _nyenyat_ rumah.

.

.

 **※※※**

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Ada yang mau segera ditamatin ? Angkat suara! Akan saya kabulkan! XD**

 **I euhh.. ok! Berhenti disini atau lanjutkan dan tulis bagian happy ? Um! It's all up to you! I mean, you you you yang baca tulisan aku XP Tapi, hey! Kalau maunya happy-end berarti udah mau tamat aja dong ya, ehehe bagaimana kalau next chap dijadiin final chap, mau ?**

 **Seperti** _ **note**_ **pada bagian teratas, kalau sampai bagian ini tidak ada kemajuan seperti yang kepala dan** _ **watashi no kokoro**_ **harapkan, sadly but yes! I'll keep the final chapter for next year. Atau.. keluar abis aku ujian semester hahah XD. *bigbull**

 **Yay or Nay ?**

 _ **Dah!**_

 **InoCassio.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Phrases for Love

**Inside Out**

 **HoMin**

 **Warning : Typo's here there and everywhere, Author sedikit mulai _ngelantur_.**

 **Note : Saya masih ingin menulis, jadi pada chapter ini pun masih belum saya buat menjadi final chapter. Baca sampai akhir kalau ingin tahu kenapa, bagi yang bener ngikutin ceritanya akan paham alesannya. ehehe kalau engga malah bosen adanya. And o** **fc, Bagi yang mungkin sudah bosan, tidak apa-apa boleh permisi. Selain hiburan maya, menulis juga hiburan saya sendiri. Jadi.. saya tidak memaksakan undangan untuk pembaca agar tetep tinggal. Tapi harapan tinggi itu masih bersama saya XD haha**

 **Sebenernya bagian ini mau di Skip, mau langsung go ke final chapter, tapi kalau diSkip ceritanya rumpang, jadi.. terbangin aja lah, let see wut y'all gonna say, and wut I'll gonna get.. ￣ε ￣**

 **Chapter 10**

" **Phrases for Love"**

 **ooOOOOoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Several days after. Friday 17:55, Seoul. Kyuhyun's House .**

"Hey _Telur burung_ ? kau punya cream ? Aku butuh cream untuk kopiku! Aku juga butuh gula!" Melepas satu hands-free pada salah satu telinganya, Changmin berteriak dari dalam dapur rumah sahabatnya.

"Cari saja..."

Kyuhyun acuh menjawab tanpa menatap. Dia memutar mata namun Changmin tak melihat.

"Yah! dimanah ?" Kembali Berteriak, Changmin menggerutu mengocek seluruh bagian dari dapur Kyuhyun, menimbulkan bunyian bergemelentang. Dia berjinjit memanjangkan leher berusaha mengintip bagian dalam dari lemari dapur minimalis yang melekat tinggi pada dinding rumah. "Tidak ada...!" Teriaknya lagi menyisahkan gema suara.

"Kalau tidak ada artinya sudah habis!.." Sungut Kyuhyun menarik satu hands-free yang menggantung pada telinga Changmin. "Kau gaduh sekali disini, apa kau mau menghancurkan dapurku huh , _satan_ ! Kau lihat itu, semua benda kau buat berantakan, sekarang kembalikan seperti bagaimana aku meletakkannya!"

Changmin menggigit ujung lidah, menunjukkan wajah bandel, menolak untuk dikatakan bersalah karena telah membuat dapur Kyuhyun berantakan hanya demi mencari cream dan gula untuk kopinya. Terdengar gaduh dan mengganggu memang apa yang tengah dilakukan Changmin diruang belakang. Dia memindah-mindahkan botol, mangkok , gelas , dan barang-barang lainnya sesuka tangannya membuat pergerakkan. Benda-benda yang terbuat dari gelas kaca berdentang nyaring, terdengar bagai sudah akan pecah berantakan, membuat Kyuhyun, Taemin dan juga Minho yang duduk santai diruang depan berkali-kali memukul kepala, berdecap lidah dan mendesah. Changmin membuat suara perang dibelakang, namun Troye Sivan yang berdendang didalam telinganya membuat dia tuli dari gaduh suara yang dia ciptakan.

"Tenang! Aku akan membareskannya, dimana creamnya ? Gula? "

"Habis!" Jawab pendek Kyuhyun menambah jelek wajah Changmin yang cemberut.

"Aishh. _. Darn it_ Kyu.. kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi..!"

"Rapikan!" Kyuhyun melotot, melawan Changmin yang berkacak pinggang.

 _"Satan!"_ Changmin merutuk

"Kau yang _Satan_!" Balas Kyuhyun membelungsing.

 _"Read my peace sign, brother!"_ Menyerah, Changmin mengangkat tangan. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tertawa-tawa tidak terlalu memperhatikan.

Shim Changmin sang _Mister sarcasm_ menjadi semakin suka berulah saja. Hari ini, seharian penuh dia memaksa Minho dan Taemin untuk menemaninya berkeliling jalanan Seoul. Mereka mengunjungi tempat-tempat indah disana, berakhir juga dia kembali mengunjungi taman bunga yang sempat dikunjunginya bersama Yunho berbulan silam. Bibirnya terkatup merapat ketika matanya mendapati sudut taman bunga dimana Yunho sempat berdiri lama disana, hari itu, saat masih bersamanya.

Sementara Taemin dan Minho disibukkan oleh elok warna-warni dan bentuk cantik tarian dari tangkai dan kelopak bunga yang dihempas hilir angin yang menyapa ramah, Changmin lebih memilih mengelilingi taman sendirian, dan ketika sang Ahjuma yang merawat taman bunga kembali mengenalinya , bertanya wanita itu padanya, menanyakan juga dimana Yunho berada, Changmin mengumbar senyum tipis menanggapinya. " _he's died._." Jawab mulut _sarcasm_ itu pada wanita menuju renta yang bisa dipastikan tak dapat mengerti apa maksud dari ucapannya.

Dia bertekat membuat hari-hari sedihnya yang terbelakang menjadi sebuah kumpulan waktu dan cerita saja, tak ubah seumpama sederet sejarah. Jung Yunho. Kekasih, atau yang sekarang lebih tepat disebut sebagai mantan kekasihnya, dia adalah tetap pemuda yang sama, yang masih bisa membuat Changmin tergila-gila. Kalau dulu Changmin tergila-gila untuk mencintainya tidak ingin melepasnya. Sekarang Changmin tergila-gila untuk melupakannya, berputar kepalanya berusaha menemukan cara bagaimana dia akan bisa memupuskan wajah tampan itu dari kepala dan hatinya.

Selanjutnya, karena merasa belum akan malam, Changmin yang masih enggan pulang, menolak juga undangan Kim Jay yang kembali mangajakknya untuk bergoyang dibawah lampu temaram, dia kembali menyeret Minho dan Taemin untuk duduk berjajar menikmati film yang berputar dalam gedung sinema _, Science fiction adventure film_ 'Star trek Beyond', yang mereka tonton. Menyenangkan, namun tidak mendebarkan baginya. Puas mengisi kepalanya dengan ramai suara dunia, dan ketika senja akhirnya sudah kembali melambai disudut langit Korea, Changmin, Minho dan Taemin memutuskan berakhir melantai dirumah Kyuhyun yang seharian menolak bergabung karena lebih memilih menjadi model dari bidikan kamera Siwon.

"Mau kemana setelah ini ?" Minho menepuk bahu kokoh Changmin.

"Pulang, aku lelah.." Gagal mendapatkan cream dan gula, kopi-pun tak jadi dinikmatinya.

Dihempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Changmin memainkan korek api ditangannya. " _That was 10 o'clock in the morning.._ Kalian masih dirumah sakit menemani Yunho-Hyung yang terluka, perempuan itu mendatangiku.. Dia menangis mengatakan hatinya terluka, matanya pun sebak memerah, dia mencerca, juga meminta.. " Changmin mengangkat sebelah kakinya keatas sofa, membebankan ujung siku kanan diatas lututnya. Timbul asap tipis dari sela bibir dan ujung batang rokok memerah bara yang dihisapnya.

Menyerah, Changmin gagal mengebumikan payah dan sakit hati yang disimpannya sendirian. Diantara riuh-rendah suara Gari, Ha Ha dan Kim Joong-Koong yang timbul dari dalam televisi yang menyala dia berkisah. Changmin mendesah pada sahabatnya disela dia mengulum batang rokok di antara bibirnya.

' _Changmin-Shi.. anggap saja aku bicara sebagai kakak perempuanmu, adikmu, ibumu, atau.. seseorang yang sedang mengandung anak dari pria yang berselingkuh denganmu.."_ Ye Ji menuding wajah Changmin dengan dagunya yang meruncing. _"Aku marah. Aku cemburu, bahkan aku sempat ingin membunuhmu. Kenapa dia bisa menyukaimu, apa yang kau berikan padanya. Kotor..."_ Dia menggedor pintu rumah, menolak untuk masuk, namun angkuh dia mencerca dibibir pintu _. "Bisa kau jauhi dia, pikirkan bagaimana orang tuannya bila mengetahui anaknya berpacaran dengan sesama laki-laki. Setidaknya pikirkan juga orang tuamu. Kalau kau masih tidak bisa, setidaknya tolong pikirkan bayi yang ada dalam kandunganku, dia membutuhkan Ayah. Tapi bukan gay tentunya.."_ Matanya menyala benci, suaranya meruncing bagai belati, seketika itu pula serasa detak jantung Changmin bagai terhenti, harapannya untuk memaafkan, menerima , dan kembali bersama Yunho lagi, hari itu juga mati.

Bahkan hujat suara Ye Ji yang pagi itu membangunkannya dari tidur yang bahkan samasekali tak bisa dia sapa masih dapat diingat dengan jelas oleh telinga Changmin yang sudah berusaha berpura-pura tidak pernah mendegarnya. Suara wanita itu pula yang akhirnya membuat Changmin _keukuh_ berdiri menutupi luka hatinya dengan wajah angkuh, menolak peduli pada Yunho yang datang untuk memohon dia kembali, membiarkan laki-laki itu menyisipkan kata kejam diantara namanya dan mempersilahkan Yunho untuk mulai membencinya.

"Oh..Hyung.." Seru Taemin merebak merah bulat mata indahnya. "Maafkan aku.. seharusnya aku disana bersamamu.." Lanjutnya menabrak kokoh tubuh Changmin yang kali ini tak lagi ingin dia dikalahkan oleh airmata. Changmin menggigit lidahnya, mengendalikan koyak hatinya, juga memerintah matanya agar tak lagi mengeluarkan lelehan menyedihkan.

"Gadis itu ?! Aishhh!" Kyuhyun naik pitam, dia menggeram tidak terima sahabatnya di cela. Minho-pun sama. Dia meremas batang rokok yang gagal disulut api ditangannya. Lebih dari itu serasa api telah berganti menyulut tenang hatinya.

"Kau.. Tidak membenarkan pernyataan itu pada Yunho sendiri ?" Geram Kyuhyun tak terhenti.

" _i can't . I'm done. I've given my best_ .. penjelasan dari wanita itu sudah cukup menyakitkan"

"Oh Changmin.." Kyuhyun bersuara mendesah, seolah dia ikut menyerah.

"Aku pernah sakit hati, benar, itu rasanya seperti kau tidak lagi mempunyai kekuatan untuk berdiri, tapi seharusnya kau bisa berfikir lebih panjang sebelum menunjukkannya jalan pulang.. Kelakuanmu hanya membuatnya sakit hati, tidak membuatnya membenci karena .. "

"No Taemin, Ye Ji juga butuh bahagia bukan , setidaknya.. anaknya.." Changmin tersenyum kecil. Jelas bukan senyuman yang membuat tenang ketiga sahabatnya.

" _Stop it, you idiot"_ Kyuhyun mendengking.

"Hyung!" Taemin menyalak ingin Kyuhyun berhenti dengan suara yang terkesan menyudutkan.

"Kukira kau Shim Changmin, _but who are you ?"_ Namun Kyuhyun tak mengindahkan, suaranya semakin meninggi mendominasi.

"Kau ingin aku seperti apa? Aku berpongah tetap memilih bahagiaku merebut Yunho darinya sementara wanita itu terluka bersama anaknya.. Begitu, Tidak masalah bila aku harus mati ditangan Ayahku, tapi bagaimana dengan Yunho-hyung ? Bagaimana Ye ji ?"

"Berhenti berpolah seoalah kau bisa membahagiakan semua orang, kau bodoh, OK _let's say_ kau merelakan, tapi apa kau juga bisa memastikan Yunho akan senang.. dia datang bahkan menangis padamu Changmin.. Bisa saja wanita itu berbohong!" Kyuhyun menyerah, menahan marah menarik sendiri rambut kepalanya.

"Hentikan!" Kini teriakkan Minho yang meninggi dalam ruangan, bersamaan dengan riuh suara benda pecah yang menghantam lantai rumah. Minho membanting keras ponselnya sendiri yang dia genggam erat dalam tangan. Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang bersitegang, membuatnya hilang kesabaran.

Changmin bungkam, tanpa kasar gerakan tangan tapi dia merasa tertampar. Kyuhyun benar, Changmin tak dapat memungkirinya. Bagaimana bila Ye Ji memang hanya berbohong, kenapa dia hanya memikirkan luka hatinya, dan tak memandang pada Yunho yang meratap didepan wajahnya. Semua terkaan, pikiran dan perasaan tak berhulu itu, kini berjubel didalam dadanya.

Tidak ada pemutusan dari resah yang Changmin utarakan. Kyuhyun terbakar oleh amarahnya, menuding Changmin terlalu bodoh takut pada Ye ji dan menyerahkan dirinya sendiri untuk dilukai, tumbuh juga benih benci pada Yunho yang sebelumnya dapat dia percayai untuk membahagiakan sahabatnya, namun laki-laki itu seperti gampang sekali menerima dan menyerah begitu mendengar Changmin menyudahi hubungan mereka.

Tidak Jauh dari Kyuhyun yang memerah dan memilih menjauh kedalam kamarnya, Minho menahan buncah sesak dadanya dalam diam menatap Changmin yang menunduk dalam dilingkari tangan Taemin yang berusaha menenangkan.

" _It's ok.. we can forget him_.. kami masih bersamamu.." Taemin berbisik merdu, meremas pelan rambut Changmin yang kecokelatan.

Lama seperti itu hingga langit diluar ruangan benar-benar menghitam sempurna. Gelap, mendung menghalau mata dari ribuan berlian yang hampir tiap malam bergelayutan diatas sana.

"Kau tidak makan dulu ?" Seru Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Changmin yang sudah akan bertolak membawa dirinya pulang.

"Tidak aku masih kenyang!" Changmin tersenyum, menyadari sahabat bukan hanya sebuah gelar untuk tiga orang yang selalu mengitarinya.

"Iya, Dia makan angin!" Sahut minho yang kemudian mendapat pukulan mantap dari Taemin. Minho mengaduh, sementara Changmin tertawa-tawa.

"Hyung? Kau yakin ?"

Changmin mengangguk dalam memberi lengkung senyum ringan. "Tenang saja aku tidak akan bunuh diri kalau itu yang kau takutkan.." Canda ringan dia lempar pada Taemin yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Changmin menolak untuk diantar pulang, menolak juga untuk menggunakan mobil Kyuhyun yang selalu dengan suka rela dia tawarkan. Dia lebih memilih berjalan pelan menuju tempat pemberhentian bus malam. Mobilnya, setelah perbaikan dia menjadi sangat jarang menggunakannya. Changmin menjadi lebih suka masuk kedalam mobil Minho ataupun Kyuhyun dan mengikuti saja kemana mereka mengemudikannya.

Lebih dari lima belas menit dia berdiri, bus belum juga menghampiri. Wajahnya menegadah menatap langit malam, sangat gelap diatas sana, padan dengan gelap kacau hatinya. Langit sedang bersiap memuntahkan bebannya, menyelimuti pelataran Korea dengan mendung tebal. Berawal dari hanya satu titik, kini banyak rintikkan yang mulai membasahi wajahnya. Hujan mendinginkan wajah, juga membasahi kepala dan tubuhnya, namun Changmin bergeming, dia tetap menengadah memejamkan mata, mempersilahkan hujan dari langit malam mengguyur tubuhnya.

"Hyung.." Bibirnya terbuka, menyela satu kata dari sela giginya. "Saranghae.." Lanjutnya mengakhiri, kembali menutup rapat mulutnya yang sempat mencecap rintik hambar air hujan.

Tubuhnya terasa ringan, air hujan bagai membuatnya mengambang. Meredam panas matanya yang berperang dengan ulah air mata yang tak kunjung mau bersahabat. Dia tetap seperti itu, berpelukkan dengan hujan sampai sebuah tangan menarik tubuh ringannya. Tidak memaksa namun Changmin terbawa.

※※※

Hening, tidak ada bebunyian lain selain suara air hujan yang menghantam kaca jendela mobil, juga lengking suara dari Changmin yang berkali-kali bersin. Tubuh basah Changmin menggigil. Sementara Yunho, dia kaku dalam duduknya, pandangannya dia jatuhkan lurus kedepan, seperti samasekali tidak mendengar Changmin yang berkali-kali mendesis kedingingan.

Tangannya mengendalikan kemudi mobil dengan tenang, jari manis nya dilingkari benda mengkilat, yang mungkin serupa dengan yang sedang Ye Ji kenakan. Sejauh Changmin mengenal dan tinggal bersama dengannya, tidak pernah Changmin menemukan Yunho mengenakan benda bulat itu pada jari manisnya. Mungkin disembuyikan, mungkin juga memang dia menolak untuk mengenakan, namun sekarang jarinya berhiaskan lingkar cincin _cendekia,_ benda yang kemudian membuat Changmin menahan iri, tidak bisa menerima merasa dirinya seperti mudah sekali tergantikan.

Yunho. Tubuhnya sendiri-pun basah, laki-laki dewasa itu terlihat kokoh dalam balutan fisiknya yang menawan. Dia memotong rambutnya dengan gaya _Modern fringe_. Bagian tepi samping rambutnya dipotong pendek nan tipis namun tak menampakkan kulit kepalanya, sementara bagian atas dia biarkan sedikit menebal, karena basah Yunho menariknya lurus kebelakang menggunakan jemari tangan, memamerkan bersih garis dahinya yang vertical. Wujud nya sedingin balok es seperti bagaimana Changmin pertama kali melihatnya.

Matanya yang menemukan tubuh tinggi Changmin basah menengadah menutup mata dipinggir jalan membuat dia tak berfikir panjang untuk menghentikan kendaraannya. Changmin menolak ataupun tidak, bukan bagian dari perhitungannya, Yunho hanya tak menginginkan Changmin akan sakit setelahnya. Dia tidak membuat seru ajakan, ataupun perintah seperti pertama kali dia meminta Changmin memasuki mobilnya. Yunho hanya memberhentikan mobil nya tepat didepan tubuh Changmin yang tak menyadari kedatangannya, dia menghiraukan hujan yang akan membuatnya basah, keluar dari hangat mobilnya dan menarik Changmin untuk masuk kedalam kendaraannya.

Setelah perjalanan panjang yang mereka lewati dengan berdiam, empat roda mobil Yunho kini telah berhenti berputar. Bukan membawanya kerumahnya sendiri seperti puluhan hari lampau, malam ini Yunho menepi rapi di bawah gedung apartment Changmin sendiri. Sampai bongkahan mesin mobil yang tak lagi terdengar berdesir, Yunho maupun Changmin, keduannya seolah sama-sama sepakat untuk tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata-pun dari mulut mereka. Mereka bungkam, masih betah dalam diam. Sediam dan sehening jalanan panjang yang tertinggal dibelakang.

Yunho mengeluarkan tubuhnya lebih dulu, berputar dia menuju kesisih lain mobil, membukakan pintu berat itu untuk Changmin yang benar-benar terlihat lebih dari hanya sekedar menggigil.

Masih tanpa kalimat diantara mereka, Yunho mengulurkan tangannya menatap teduh pada Changmin yang terllihat ragu untuk mengiyakan uluran tangan yang nampak bisa menghangatkan. Di tengah Changmin menimbang, Yunho sudah mendapatkan tangan kiri Changmin yang disimpan pemiliknya diatas paha basah.

Dia menggenggam tangan Changmin mengajaknya berjalan bersama walau sebenarnya Yunho yang lebih terlihat memimpin langkah mereka. Dia tidak melepaskan, diacuhkan pandangan orang yang menatap aneh pada dirinya yang menggenggam tangan seorang pria, genggaman yang selanjutnya benar-benar menghangat itu baru terurai ketika dia sudah benar-benar berada didalam rumah Changmin. Melenggang kaki panjangnnya menuju pintu kamar, meminggalkan sang pemilik rumah mematung diruang depan. Tidak lama, Yunho kembali dengan handuk tebal ditangannya.

Changmin menunduk, membiarkan Yunho mengacak rambut kepalanya dengan handuk yang dia bawa. Dia diam tidak menolak, berusaha menghindar-pun dia tidak. Changmin membenahi hati dan kepalanya. Semakin dia menyangkal, semakin dia sadar dia tidak bisa membenci orang yang sedang memanjakannya tanpa mengeluarkan sebuah kata tersebut, orang yang bahkan membiarkan tubuhnya masih dalam basah dan lebih memilih untuk terlebih dulu mengurusnya. Semakin Changmin menyangkal, semakin dia menyadari betapa dia merindukan tangan hangat dari orang ini. Changmin tidak bisa meniadakan rasa cinta yang dia punya. Jung Yunho. Bahkan sekarang deru nasafnya yang tipis serasa sangat bisa menghangatkan tubuh Changmin yang masih basah karena air hujan. Belasan pertanyaan ingin Changmin ucapkan, puluhan kata sayang ingin Changmin sampaikan, namun ragu dari sakit hati yang meninggi masih saja menghalangi.

"Ganti bajumu.." Seru Yunho setelah sekian lama pasif membisu. Selesai dia mengeringkan kepala Changmin, tangannya terulur memberikan baju ganti yang diambilnya dari lemari baju Changmin sendiri. Selanjutnya Yunho menggelepat membuang handuk basah ditanganya pada tempat baju kotor, sementara Changmin masih kaku belum bergerak untuk melucuti busananya yang basah.

"Jangan sakit.. atau aku akan khawatir.." Seru Yunho lagi yang sudah kembali dari sudut lain rumah Changmin, dan mendapati Changmin yang masih diam berdiri belum juga bergerak untuk mengeringkan diri. Risau. Yunho kembali mendekat, sangat dekat, dia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Changmin. _".. I've been barely living, if you asking.. I'm tired of trying to not missing people that I shouldn't be missing.."_ Yunho menceracau, sementara Changmin hanya tunduk mendengarkan.

"Maaf aku kembali muncul dihadapanmu, maaf.. aku tidak bisa menangguhkan rinduku.."

Changmin kehilangan sedetik dari detak jantungnya. Bulu-bulu kecil pada tiap bagian tubuhnya meremang bersamaan, bibirnya sedikit terbuka namun dia tidak mengeluarkan kata. Changmin-pun tercekik kerinduan, dia bahkan mendambakan pelukan, hanya dia menginginkan Yunho yang akan lebih dulu mendekapnya. Sementara Yunho sendiri yang terlanjur berfikir Changmin tak lagi menginginkannya, dia berusaha keras menahan seluruh persendiannya agar tak bergerak diluar batas akal yang nantinya akan membuat Changmin mengusirnya.

"Kalau aku mengerti apa itu cinta, itu karena kamu yang mengajariku.."

Pada kancing kemeja yang ketiga, pergerakan tangan Yunho terhenti. Changmin memegang lengannya. Menatapnya namun dia tidak membuat suara. Hanya tatapan dalam yang lagi-lagi kembali membuat Changmin melihat dirinya sendiri didepan matanya. Mata tegas Yunho hanya berisikan wajah kecil milik Changmin.

Tanpa permisi ataupun terimakasih selanjutnya Changmin melangkah panjang menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Yunho diruang depan basah sendirian. Suara Yunho hanya menguar tanpa tanggapan diudara.

Lama Changmin meninggalkan, ragu namun dia kembali menampakkan wujudnya. Tubuhnya sekarang berbalut pakaian hangat, rambutnya-pun terlihat kering sempurna, satu gelas ukuran memanjang dia temukan tersaji panas diatas meja yang berbentuk persegi memanjang. Sementara Yunho yang masih basah tubuhnya terlihat dia mengeringkan pipinya dengan lembar tisu ditangan.

Basah badannya tidak dia pedulikan. Yunho mempersibuk dirinya dengan cokelat panas yang sengaja dia seduh agar bisa menghangatkan tubuh Changmin. "Itu akan menghangatkanmu.." Tutur Yunho yang enggan duduk diatas sofa karena tubuhnya yang basah. Dia mendekatkan minuman hangat itu tepat didepan tubuh duduk Changmin, dan sekali lagi cincin yang melingkari jarinya kembali nyala dimata Changmin.

" _Tell me it's OK !"_ Menyadari Changmin tengah mengamati benda yang menghiasi jarinya, Yunho sengaja berseru menginginkan sebuah komentar. "Aku sudah ingin membuangnya lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu.. but _thanks to you_ , kini aku kembali memakainya.."

Changmin diam, dia menunduk, menghangatkan telapak tangan dengan menggenggam gelas cokelat panas yang Yunho sodorkan padanya.

" _I know people change, and feelings fade but I can't help myself ,_ aku tetap sama, tapi kurasa perasaan bodoh ini hanya aku saja yang memilikinya.." Yunho tersenyum kecut pada ucapannya sendiri. Yang Yunho mengerti Changmin berulang menolak dan bahkan mengusirnya masihlah hanya karena kesalahnya yang tak sanggup jujur bahwa dia sudah bertunangan. Cinta membungkus rapi logikanya, dan menawarkan sajian indah pada hatinya, hingga berbohong demi tak ingin kehilanganpun dia lakukan.

" _I love you so much Changmin, but you put me on hold! and that's hurts .._ aku menginginkanmu _, but you wanted me to let you go. So i did.. I'll marry her… tell me it's ok !"_ Yunho membuang poninya yang jatuh menutupi mata kembali kebelakang kepala. Yunho menuntut jawaban, lebih pada sebuah pernyataan dari Changmin yang masih juga tak pupus harapannya akan keluar sebuah kata larangan dari mulut orang yang dicintainya . Namun Changmin betah dalam bungkam. Entah apa yang melingkar dalam kepalanya, dia hanya memandang.

Semua sudah Yunho katakan. Mungkin juga, ini adalah pengakuan terakhirnya, namun Changmin masih saja sama, memaksa Yunho untuk akhirnya berkata lelah dan akan menyerah, menyerahkan dirinya pada apapun yang nantinya dunia akan berikan padanya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang.. jaga dirimu baik-baik.. Jangan bergaul dengan orang-orang itu lagi, jangan mendatangi pesta itu lagi, dan jangan menunggu pagi untuk bisa tertidur.. " Pesan Yunho terlalu panjang, sama sekali tidak dapat memasuki telinga Changmin yang berdesing memanas, semua kalimat yang Yunho sudah katakan merongrong relung dadanya. "Bertemulah dengan gadis cantik dan menikahlah dengannya..Jangan bertemu laki-laki lain atau aku akan tidak terima.." Yunho berbalik menunjukan punggungnya, melangkah lambat hendak membawa diri, namun tak sempat langkahnya memanjang sedu tangisan mendenggung ditelinga kirinya.

Changmin membuang jauh payah hatinya, ragu, semua luka, bahkan dia mengabaikan bayangan wajah Ye Ji dan bayi yang disebutnya. Rasa cintanya juga percaya dirinya yang begitu besar bahwa Yunho begitu mencintainya tidak memperkenankan Yunho untuk kembali meninggalkannya. Seperti tidak peduli bahwa dia adalah laki-laki, Changmin menangis menghentikan Yunho yang hendak angkat kaki. Kelaki-lakiannya sudah lama terenggut dari pertama kali Yunho memalun tubuhnya.

" _Say it! is it your turn... is it mine ?"_ Yunho menyudutkan dengan gema suara. Changmin besengut-senyut belum bisa membenahi sengal nafasnya yang dia tahan sejak lama. Dia menangis menekan dadanya pada punggung Yunho yang berhasil terhentikan langkahnya oleh pelukan Changmin dari belakang. Mereka yang sama tinggi membuat wajah Changmin jatuh bukan ke punggung lebar Yunho, melainkan pada tengkuk lehernya.

Dadanya yang sudah terbungkus pakaian kering kembali basah oleh tubuh Yunho yang didekapnya. "Mianhe.." Kata pendek yang berhasil lolos diantara sesak dadanya.

" _Say it!"_ Dikte Yunho bergeming, membiarkan tangan Changmin melingkari tubuhnya tanpa terburu dia menyambutnya. Yunho belum mau berbalik pada Changmin yang menangis memeluk tubuhnya. Dia masih menunggu Changmin mengatakan apa yang ingin dia dengar.

"Tolong .." Parau suara Changmin tersedu. ".. Jangan benci padaku!"

"Changmin.."

" _I can't.."_

Sebagian orang bisa dengan mudah untuk jatuh cinta, merasakan cinta, juga menjalin cinta dengan siapapun yang mereka suka, namun sebagian banyak dari mereka tidak bisa untuk selamanya bersama, tidak bisa memiliki sesama. Cinta adalah menerima dan melepaskan. Entah dari kapan Changmin percaya pada sebuah bualan, namun sekarang kalimat itu mulai berakar pada kepalanya. Dia cinta, maka itu dia melepaskan. Tanpa berniat dia menimbang apa yang mungkin Yunho rasakan , Changmin merelakan cintanya untuk Ye Ji yang dia rasa lebih membutuhkan Yunho dari pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku.." Changmin menambah basah leher Yunho dengan air mata.

Yunho menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sejanak dia tahan lalu perlahan dia hembuskan. Tangan Changmin yang melilit pada tubuhnya perlahan mendapat sambutan dari tangan dinginnya. Namun bukan membiarkanya tetap disana, Yunho mengurai pelukan tangan Changmin pada tubuhnya.

"Baiklah! Lepaskan aku!" Serunya menyerah, berbalik menatap lurus pada mata sembab Changmin yang memerah. "Mari lupakan saja seperti yang kau minta, _I'm sorry I lost you.. but I wanna know something before I leave.."_

Yunho mendekati bibir Changmin yang bergetar samar menahan tangisannya. Seolah dia akan mencium bibir merah itu penuh sayang. Changmin diam tidak melawan, tidak pula dia menghindar, menunduk matanya menyembunyikan sisa airmata. Namun Yunho berhenti tepat saat jarak bibir mereka tak lebih tebal dari tebal sebuah lingkar jari tangan. Yunho diam disana menatap Changmin yang terisak meredam tangisnya.

"Changmin? " Seru Yunho tanpa kembali membuat jarak. Nafas hangat dari mulutnya berhembus lepas menghangatkan sebagian dari wajah Changmin yang basah karena peluh yang bercampur air mata _.".. Kiss me!"_ Perintahnya membuat Changmin mengangkat wajah juga melebarkan bola mata. _"Just one kiss.."_ Lanjutnya lagi. Terdengar seperti kata permintaan dari sebuah perpisahan yang kemudian akan datang selanjutnya.

" _Just one.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _To be continued.._**

 _ **oooOOOooo**_

 _ **FF ini akan berakhir pada Chapter 11 dan yah tentu saja akan keluar kalau sepadan dengan apa yang saya harapkan. Setidaknya apa yang saya inginkan memang terkabulkan, *Terimakasih but.. ah manusia tidak pernah puas bukan ? Saya pun begitu, masih belum puas dengan pekerjaan saya, masih rompang sini rompang sana. Belum sempurna. Masih ingin ini juga itu, jadi untuk selanjutnya pun saya masih menginginkan yang lebih baik, dari apa yang saya dapatkan dihari lalu.**_

 _ **!Yang bisa menarik point dari chapter ini, ga akan ngasih saya Zero hahaha *aduhBerpongah XD *Gomen .. dan yang ga bisa, euh.. berarti emang ga ada point apa-apa disana╰（￣▽￣）╭**_

 _ **Baiklah, Terimakasih, tolong jangan jadi hantu yah? Vo-ment untuk open the last part!**_

 _ **Terimakasih^^**_

 _ **Dah!**_

 _ **InoCassio.**_


	11. Chp 11 : Underneath That February's Moon

**I'm so sorry for extremely long and long and superb looong up date. Sesuatu terjadi dan aku harus membereskannya terlebih dulu. Mari beralih ke _very first topic_. Toho Chan, Hai there! Nglambaiin tangan* _if_ _you're_ _somewhere here I'd like to say .. Thankyou so freakin' much. Whether you are a boy or a girl I won't mind to give you a lil kiss on your cheek,_ XD XD . Anda kamu atau apapun _njenengan_ siapapun anda, terimakasih sekali atas reviewnya yang sangat jauh sekali berbeda dari yang selalu saya terima. Kamu entah dengan indra apa itu bisa nangkep dengan jelas apa maksud dari tulisanku disini. Terimakasih sekali, tapi, ini sama kali masih jauh dari kata sempurna. **

**Kedua, semua pembaca yang selalu menunggu untuk membacaku, terimakasih sudah melakukan itu. Buat yang PM aku, kemaren-kemaren hari itu adalah kumpulan dari hari-hari menyebalkan. Dan maaf sekali tidak membalas sapaan kalian. *bow T.T**

 **Ok don't mind me yang sedang nerocos ini.**

 **Topik terakhirnya.. bagian ini adalah final part of Inside Out. Mungkin akan mengecewakan bagi sebagian mata-mata yang membaca, dan pikiran-pikiran yang berhayal disana. Kalau seperti itu yang mungkin nanti kalian dapatkan, jangan bunuh saya ya XD masuk ke kolom review dibawah sana saja, komentari pekerjaan saya. Kalau terlalu mengecewakan, mungkin memang karena aku yang belum bisa focus benar mengerjakan tulisan. Maaf* XP**

 **Tolong baca sampai selesai karena akan ada kejutan dibawah sana. Tapi jangan langsung lompat kebawah ya! XD**

 **Ah iya, disini saya sengaja tidak menambahkan nama jelas untuk beberapa karakter tambahan yang saya ikut masukkan didalam. Semoga tidak membingungkan atau membuat lelah kalian^^.**

 _ **Hope it's worth to read and.. Happy reading^^**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **Inside Out**

 **HoMin**

 **Final Chapter**

 **Drama drama drama XDD**

 **.**

" **Underneath That February's Moon"**

 **ooOOoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senja** yang ditunggu menghianati mata yang sudah lama memaku _focus_ -nya pada sudut dunia. Netra itu menanti elok kemayu dari langit yang seolah akan retak tersenyum menyipit, menunjukkan garis oranye memanjang diawang-awang. Namun sore ini langit Korea tiba-tiba saja menggelap tanpa memerah. Mendung hitam tetiba datang menghancurkan prakiraan cuaca yang mengatakan seharian akan cerah.

"Ahh.."

Yunho mengela nafas dalam mengeluarkan lenguh lega. Berhembus dalam nafasnya setelah tertahan sedikit lama. Dia dengan dua berlian tajamnya mengamati dunia yang kembali menuju malam ditemani dengan cairan hitam berasa sedikit pahit menyela menuruni tenggorokannya. Kopi.

' _I love you too .. much '_

Setelah bergetar ringan ponsel tipis yang bersembuyi didalam saku celana, sebuah pesan singkat kemudian mengubah _round shape_ bibir Yunho menjadi terbelah. Dia tersenyum manis pada ponsel ditangannya.

Pesan yang dia kirim mendapat balasan dengan isi kalimat yang sama, seperti yang dia kirimkan di lima puluh dua detik sebelumnya. Hanya saja pesan yang diterimanya kali ini bertambah satu kata yang memiliki artian terlalu banyak, juga satu emoticon manis berwarna merah cerah.

"Belum mau pulang ?" Siwon berseru dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Sebentar lagi.." jawab Yunho mendekatkan lingkar cangkir berukuran sedang pada bibirnya.

Kopi hitam dalam cangkir kesayangannya mengering, disesap bibirnya yang kemudian membentuk senyuman miring.

"Buru-buru sekali..?" Ganti bertanya Yunho kali ini, meletakkan cangkir yang sudah habis isinya keatas meja, kemudian sembari mengantongi ponsel tipis berwarna _space gray_ kembali kedalam saku celana, Yunho berjalan mendekati Siwon yang berdiri disamping meja kerjanya sibuk memasukkan kamera kedalam ransel, juga merapikan barang berantakan diatas meja.

"Iya, aku harus menemui seseorang.."

"Pemuda itu ?" Kepalanya semakin penasaran. Yunho melangkah mendekat mengejar jawaban.

"Bukan.. Kalau dia aku baru akan menemuinya lepas jam 8 malam nanti.."

"Lalu, siapa seseorang yang ini ?"

"Orang lain yang akan menjadi bidikkan cameraku"

Siwon mengenakan mantelnya, merapikan ujung pergelangan tangan, dan mengaitkan satu kancing besarnya.

"Kau kenapa, tidak biasa bertanya tantang aku dan dia ?" Lanjut Siwon sambil menyesap habis kopi dengan racikan yang sama seperti yang sebelumnya Yunho punya.

"Tidak ada, hanya bertanya.." Yunho menggelengkan kepala.

"Kami baik-baik saja, dia orang yang lucu, walau kadang terlalu kaku dan bahasanya berantakan.." Siwon menunduk membenarkan letak tumitnya didalam _mastermind reebok pump_ yang membungkus kakinya.

"Bisa kusebut apa hubungan kalian ?" Yunho ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya, tepatnya dikursi lain didepan tubuh berjongkok Siwon.

" _Molla,"_ Siwon bergedih bahu. "Aku hanya ingin melindunginya seperti dia adikku, aku juga tidak ingin kehilangannya seperti dia kekasihku.."

"Jadi.." Yunho menengadah, mengikuti pergerakan tubuh Siwon yang sudah kembali berdiri tegak menggendong ransel pada bahu kanannya. ".. tidak ada kata pasti ?" Lanjutnya mengangkat kaki kanan membebankannya pada ujung lutut kaki kiri yang dia tinggalkan menapak lantai.

"Ada.. dia menyebutnya _gamesome_ , kadang juga _Fun-Loving_."

" _Weird_!" Dahi Yunho mengernyit.

"Yah memang, Kyuhyunn.. euhh.. Aku tidak tahu, dia terlihat baik-baik saja dengan hubungan seperti ini, dia tidak menuntut pengakuan, dia juga tidak suka berlebihan, malah aku sendiri yang kadang merasa tidak dia perhatikan. Tapi ada juga sela dimana dia akan marah kalau aku terlalu berlama-lama dengan orang lain.."

Siwon telah siap melangkah pergi. Tubuhnya rapi terbalut pakaian tebal, dua tangannya tersimpan hangat dalam saku kiri dan kanan, ransel menggantung dipunggungnya, sepatu ketat membungkus kakinya, kopinya pun sudah habis tak dia sisahkan.

" Wae ? apa ini tentang Changmin lagi ?" Siwon mendelik mengangkat dua alis mata, sementara Yunho hanya menyungging bibir, mengangkat dua tangannya menyentuh leher belakang, memperketat kemeja putih yang membalut dadanya yang bidang.

"Sudah pulang saja.."

"Baiklah , simpan sendiri saja terus"

Siwon memutar mata berjalan menuju pintu keluar, sementara Yunho mengikuti sambil memberi cibiran malas.

"Meraka berbeda Yunho-ah," Siwon mendadak berhenti, kembali dia menghadapkan wajahnya pada Yunho yang mengekor dibelakang punggung. "Kalau Kyuhyun mudah sekali mengatakan suka, Changmin tidak. Kalau Kyuhyun mudah puas dengan hubungan yang menurutnya nyaman tanpa perlu sebutan, Changmin tidak, mungkin dia _tekak_ kadang arogan dan mengesalkan tapi kalau tentang cinta Changmin orang yang ingin pengakuan dan hanya pada satu orang. Ingat juga, kau yang membuatnya berantakan.."

Yunho berdesis menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. "Mr. Choi Siwon, kau tidak perlu mengenalkan Changmin padaku, aku sudah lebih dari hanya mengenal bocah itu. Sana pulang saja…" Didorongnya tubuh Siwon yang sedikit lebih tambun dari tubuh Yunho sendiri. Mulai jengkel dengan ceramah Siwon yang berpolah lebih mengerti Changmin dari pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yah.. aku hanya berbicara, mugkin saja akan sedikit membantu menghapus wajah _cengo_ dan bingung—mu itu.."

"Mwo ?" Berhenti mendorong , Yunho melotot lucu. "Kau mau pulang atau mau mati ?"

"Tidak! Aku ingin kamu ingat, jangan hanya memberinya janji seperti yang kau ceritakan padaku pagi tadi!"

Yunho pias, dia diam, kemudian mengangguk perlahan.

"Arra?!" Sentak Siwon meminta Yunho bersuara.

"Iya! Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan, kau boleh permisi, Tuan!"

Sempat merasa tertampar sesaat, tapi kemudian senyum Yunho melebar mengikuti punggung Siwon yang menghilang dibalik pintu membawa desisannya yang masih saja terdengar berulang. Masih menggema juga suaranya yang mengatakan agar Yunho cepat pulang juga, namun Yunho masih kembali masuk jauh kedalam ruang kerjanya.

Studio _photo-shoot_ kembali sepi, semakin sepi karena Siwon yang gemar membuat suara gaduh telah pergi. Yunho kembali mendekati jendela kaca besar yang beralih fungsi menjadi dinding bangunan tempat dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya bekerja dengan sang sahabat, membidik lekuk tubuh para karya seni milik Tuhan yang selalu saja terlihat menawan.

Bila berdiri didepan dinding kaca tersebut, mata akan langsung jatuh pada luas dunia yang terhampar melebar dan memanjang, gedung-gedung tinggi yang berjajar, manusia-manusia yang terlihat mengerdil dalam penglihatan dan senja menawan yang akan selalu menyapa dengan memamerkan kecantikkannya ketika petang berganti dengan malam. Berdiri disana, sudah menjadi bagian dari rutinitas Yunho tiap hari sebelum dia kembali melangkah keluar menuju pulang.

"Hati-hati dijalan Tuan.." _Security_ berseragam hitam menundukan kepala, memberi hormat pada Yunho yang berjalan mengumbar senyum ketika melewatinya.

"Ne.. Jangan mengantuk tuan penjaga.."

Canda ringan keluar, sang penjaga gedung tertawa lebar memegangi kepalanya.

Setelah langit sudah benar-benar menggelap, dan siang sudah benar-benar tergeser malam, kini hitam menaungi seluruh lantai Korea. Jalanan terang juga meremang, kerena lelampuan kota yang berpendar dengan cahaya berbeda. Namun sinar mereka sukses berkerlipan menggantikan ribuan berlian dilangit yang malam ini menolak untuk datang.

Musim dingin sedang berada pada masa remajanya, dia menyelubungi setiap sendi Korea dengan sihirnya yang membekukan, angin malam dan salju tipis yang berjatuhan terlihat membuat Yunho bergidik kedinginan, dua bahunya yang mulai nampak berhiaskan rintik putih salju malam tak dia pedulikan, kedua tangan cantiknya tersimpan hangat dalam saku mantel sementara dua kaki jenjangnya bergantian menapaki aspal dingin trotoar.

Karena tempat kerjanya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah, Yunho memilih sengaja berjalan kaki untuk pulang. Sesekali dia tersenyum tipis mendapati pemuda juga pemudi yang bermain girang ditengah jalan yang bebas dari kendaraan. Muda, masih membuat puluhan orang itu tertawa-tawa seperti tanpa beban yang suka menyamarkan keberadaanya.

Perjalananya malam ini sedikit lebih lama dari malam-malam biasanya, namun setelah ratusan langkah yang semakin membuat berat isi kepala, sampai juga kaki Yunho didepan pintu rumah. Tidak kesusahan Yunho untuk membuka, tubuhnya kini sudah kembali memasuki rumah.

"Sudah lama disini ?" Bertanya sedikit menutup mata, Yunho memijit ujung pelipisnya.

"Belum lama tadi.." Seru jawab dari Ye Ji. Berjalan mendekat, tangannya terjulur membantu Yunho melucuti mantel tebal yang Yunho kenakan. "Kau sudah makan ?" Tanya perempuan manis itu perhatian.

Yunho menggeram pelan, mengeluarkan suara pengganti jawaban iya walau sebenarnya tak ada sebutir nasipun memasuki perutnya.

"Kau sendiri ?" Selesai melepas sepasang sepatu dikaki, Yunho mengangkat wajahnya, berseru dan berbalik bertanya.

"Aku belum.. kupikir akan mengajakmu makan bersama," Ye Ji bersuara lemah "Oh! Kenapa dengan bibirmu ?" Selanjutnya terkesiap dia menatap sudut bibir Yunho yang memerah dan mengeluarkan tetes darah yang sudah terlihat sedikit mengering disana.

"Bukan apa-apa hanya kesalahpahaman kecil waktu perjalanan pulang.."

 _"Lemme take care of you.."_ Seru Ye Ji sigap menggunakan logat California yang dikuasainya.

Yang terdengar hanya decit detik jarum jam yang melekat didinding ruangan. Kotak _First AID_ berada di atas pangkuan wanita cantik Soe Ye Ji, Yunho duduk diam membiarkan sang tunangan membersihkan bibirnya yang terluka. Entah karena apa, Yunho menolak menceritakannya.

 _"If you take care of me, who's gonna take care of yourself ?"_

Kaku rahang Yunho menahan perih dari obat merah yang bercampur dengan darah pada bibirnya. Sementara Ye Ji diam berhenti gerakan tanganya. Dari bibir Yunho yang terluka, beralih perhatian Ye Ji menatap mata menyipit nan tajam milik Yunho sang tunangan.

"Ada apa ini ?" Tanya Ye Ji khawatir.

Yunho menggeleng "Bukan apa-apa.. " Jawabnya menolak menjelaskan.

 _"I love you, Oppa.."_ Ye Ji memilih lanjut berkata. _" don't wanna lose you.."_ Membersihkan bibir Yunho dengan bulatan kapas putih yang ketiga. "Kembalilah seperti kau yang dulu, yang tidak ingin kehilanganku..jangan .." Belum selesai ucapannya, Ye Ji terhenti oleh gerakan tangan Yunho yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

Yunho menatap Ye Ji diam, begitu dalam, juga menakutkan secara bersamaan. Tatapan yang sama sekali belum pernah Ye Ji dapatkan dari Yunho selama panjang hubungan mereka berdua. Bibir Yunho mengatup rapat, namun matanya tak bergerak, dia menelisik wajah _ayu_ Ye Ji, seperti dia ingin sekali mendidih namun dia masih mengasihi. Sementara wanita itu sendiri pun tak nampak canggung memberikan tatapan yang sama, terlihat lembut nan lemah wala sebenarnya sekuat tenaga wanita itu tak menyalak, resah dan risih hatinya merasa tatapan Yunho berisikan kemarahan yang dia tahan dalam-dalam dibalik tubuhnya yang tenang.

"Kau cantik sekali.. " Puji Yunho setelah bibir tipis Ye Ji menekan bibirnya yang memerah.

Jengah dengan tatapan aneh yang Yunho berikan, Ye Ji tanpa pikir panjang mengakhiri tatapan dalam dari sang tunangan dengan sebuah ciuman. Sedikit lama dia menekan, namun bibir Yunho sama sekali tak membuat sambutan.

"Begitu ?" Senyum lembut Ye Ji tunjukkan. Rasa kemenangan dia dapatkan.

"Ye Ji-ah.." Yunho mengulur tangannya, membelai pipi Soe Ye Ji dengan telapak dan jemari tangan kanannya. Yunho membawa dirinya sendiri mendekati wajah Ye Ji yang terlapisi make-up tipis. "Sudah berapa lama aku tidak menyentuhmu ?"

"Huh ?"

Ye Ji gagap terperanga, sementara Yunho sudah kembali menjauhkan wajahnya. Menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Aku ingin kau paham.. Bagaimana aku, seperti apa tabiatku, atau sesalah apapun oriantasi sexual-ku.. itu semua adalah hidupku, dosaku, urusanku, juga bebanku sendiri, kumohon kau tidak perlu ikut untuk mengadili.. apalagi dengan ancaman kau akan memberitahu orangtuaku tentang aku mencintai seorang pria, Aku dan orang tuaku adalah urusanku, kalau mengatakan pada mereka dan kau ingin aku mendapat kebecian setelahnya aku tidak bisa melarang, namun terlepas dari itu kau tidak bisa membuat mereka berhenti untuk menjadi orang tuaku.. "

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Oppa?" Ye Ji menahan gigil ketakutannya. Jemarinya bergetar kemudian menggenggam. Erat meremas ujung gaun pendeknya.

"Sekalipun tidak pernah aku ingin berlaku kasar. Kau tahu.. aku menghormatimu, menghormatimu sebagai seorang wanita yang pernah kucinta. Tapi maaf bila sekarang kau meminta untuk aku bisa kembali seperti dulu, aku menolak.. apa kau pernah menghitungnya berapa kali kau membuatku kecewa, juga berapa kali aku menahan dalam-dalam tiap amarah, kau tidak bisa.. karena kau tidak pernah sedalam itu merasakan cinta.. "

Ye Ji menggeleng-geleng samar, merebak merah matanya yang dilindungi lensa bulat cokelat terang. Jemarinya menggenggam erat, poros hidupnya berdetak cepat, menolak sakit hati yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Soe Ye Ji adalah wanita yang akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, tidak pernah disangkanya Yunho akan mengatakan kalimat panjang yang selanjutnya sukses membuat paras cantiknya dibasahi airmata.

"Kau.. menolak. Tidak, kau Tidak!.. Tidak boleh!" Satu titik bening bergulir diatas pipi pucat Soe Ye Ji, kalimat yang ingin dikeluarkannya tersekat oleh suara tangis yang mulai keluar samar dari sela bibirnya yang bergetar.

"Aku tidak bisa Ye Ji.."

"Tidak!," Ye Ji membentak. "Jangan bilang ini karena kau lebih memilih _queer_ itu dari pada aku.."

"So Ye Ji, jaga ucapanmu!" Gema suara Yunho meredam sesenggukan yang mulut kecil Ye Ji keluarkan.

"Changmin, kau tau," Yunho menarik nafasnya sangat dalam. "Bocah itu melarangku untuk tidak menyakitimu, bahkan dia memintaku untuk kembali padamu, melupakan dirinya sendiri yang pasti akan terluka. Itu cinta Ye Ji apa kau tahu.. Sementara kamu, apa yang kau lakukan untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita, bersandiwara, mengancam ?"

Semakin terisak, tak bisa lagi Ye Ji menahan air mata yang lesat turun dari dua matanya. "Aku.. " Dia menunduk dalam, meremas tangan Yunho yang kembali dia tarik kedalam genggamannya. "Aku tidak rela kau lebih mencintainya.. aku tahu aku salah aku menghiraukanmu ketika aku senang, aku tidak mendengarkanmu ketika kau ingin berbicara, aku salah tapi aku ingin berubah.." Ye Ji mendesak, mendekat tubuhnya pada Yunho yang menghindari air mata. "Aku minta maaf.."

Yunho bungkam. Desahan dalam dia keluarkan. Jemari cantiknya bergerak meraih wajah Ye Ji yang basah, mereka mendekati ujung mata, menghapus air mata Ye Ji dengan ujung ibu jarinya.

"Oppa maafkan aku.." Ye Ji ambruk menabrak tubuh Yunho, menolak mendengar kalimat Yunho yang seperti sedang mengakhiri seluruh hidup wanita cantik itu . Wajahnya berdekatan dengan jantung Yunho yang berdetak normal, tak terpacu menantang walau dia sedang menahan amarah dalam tubuhnya.

Sengut Soe Ye Ji membuat dada Yunho bergetar bersamaan dengan tiap racauan yang Ye Ji keluarkan. Rasa kasih yang dimilikinya membuat Yunho menerima tubuh kecil Ye Ji yang memeluknya. YUnho menenangkan Ye Ji dalam rengkuh pelukan hangatnya. Bergerak pelan tangan kanan Yunho, membelai samar kepala Ye Ji yang sesenggukkan.

"Tidak, tapi maafkan aku.. Aku mencintainya" Ujar Yunho dalam. Seru pernyataan yang diterjemahkan Ye Ji menjadi sebuah kata pemutusan. Kalimat yang menginginkan Ye Ji untuk mendengar dan menerima, Yunho menolak untuk meneruskan hubungan mereka.

" _Andwe_.." Ye Ji bergerak liar, melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Yunho yang terasa hanya seperti dekapan dari sebuah rasa kasihan. "Kau tidak boleh.." Wanita itu menutupi mulutnya dengan dua telapak tangan, kepalanya menggeleng berulang, menolak menerima kalimat yang sudah Yunho lafalkan.

"Kau harus menungguku dialtar, kita harus disana berucap ikrar, kau tidak boleh ingkar.." Hatinya koyak, Ye Ji karam dalam airmata. Menarik keras kemeja hitam yang Yunho kenakan.

"Katakan padaku siapa yang ingkar, sementara aku disini menunggu, sedang kau dengan siapa di California sana, Ye Ji aku tahu, hanya aku selalu tak ingin mengerti, yang aku pahami aku hanya mencintai dan menunggumu, tapi kosong lelah dan sakit hati yang kau beri padaku.. Maafkan aku, hatiku tidak lagi memilihmu."

" _Stop it!_ Aku bilang tidak!" Ye Ji gusar, dia kembali berteriak membentak, mengangkat tinggi tubuhnya, menatap marah pada Yunho yang menginginkan putus diantara mereka namun tetap santai wujudnya berdiam lembah diatas sofa. "Kita.. besok akan tetap menikah, aku akan berjalan menghampirimu dialtar dan kau akan ada disana menungguku.. Kau tidak bisa menolakku Yunho-Oppa, kau tidak bisa.."

Setelah menunjuk dan berteriak, suara lari khas sepatu wanita kemudian terdengar membuat beberapa ketukan pada lantai rumah. Yunho bercokol menunduk, memijit ujung pelipisnnya tidak berniat mengejar Ye ji yang dibasahi airmara lari menghilang dari kediamannya. Ringan relung dadanya, walaupun air mata yang menjadi pemandangan untuk dua indra penglihatannya, namun serasa terlepas sudah satu rajutan beban yang melilit garis nadinya.

Kembali hening selepas Ye Ji menyingkir, Yunho memanjangkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, melupakan untuk mengganti baju kerja dengan baju malamnya, setelah berkelebatan wajah sosok tercinta dalam matanya, Yunho tertidur melepas lelah disana sampai pagi kembali tiba.

..

.

..

"Aku ingin Kimbab, Jjangmyeon, Grilled duck ramen dan Sundubu Jjigae juga Patbingsu!"

Changmin menyebutkan nama jenis makanan yang diinginkannya dengan kepala menunduk dan jari manis menunjuk tulisan pada buku menu yang disediakan restoran. Sedangkan gadis pramusaji berseragam hitam dengan rok sebatas lutut menunduk serius, mencatat pesanan menu makan siang Changmin yang berderet panjang. Sementara dua pasang mata lainnya yang tidak lain adalah mata-mata dari Kyuhyun dan Minho, ke—duanya memasang kerut wajah yang sama. Melotot juga menganga mendengar semua jenis makanan yang diinginkan sahabatnya.

"Wae ?" Changmin mengangkat kepala, imut wajahnya dengan bibir mengerucut merah dan mata besar membulat menatap bergilir pada Kyuhyun dan Minho yang masih menganga.

" _Piggy_ .." Kyuhyun mencibir.

"Kau menyampah ?" Minho menyungging bibir.

" _For christ's sake,_ I _don't give a damn_.. ssstttth"

Changmin berdesis acuh mendekatkan telunjuknya sendiri pada bibirnya, menginginkan Minho dan Kyuhyun untuk diam. Sementara Taemin lebih memilih tidak perduli, dia sibuk menginterogasi pemuda berkaca mata yang duduk menghadap pada Changmin.

"Bagaimana ?" Taemin memutus obrolan panjang dengan tanya pemutusan menginginkan kejelasan.

"Bukan saya, tapi bagaimana dengan temanmu itu saja.." Jawab laki-laki berkacamata.

"Tidak bisa!" Changmin menyela. ".. tetap tidak bisa, aku tidak mau. Apa-apaan aku hanya butuh yang paruh waktu, bukan sepanjang hari, yah! Kalian lupa aku sekolah ?" Lanjutnya memanjang setelah patbingsu sudah tertelan. "Lagi pula aku butuh waktu buat tidur, istirahat dan berkencan.. aku tidak mau!".

Changmin membuang wajah. Omelan terakhirnya membuat Kyuhyun memukul sendiri kepalanya. Minho meneguk habis soda birunya sedang Taemin melengos menggigit bibir bawahnya. Changmin terlalu menjengkelkan. Siapa yang akan menerimannya sebagai pekerja kalau dirinya sendiri saja yang butuh pekerjaan terlalu banyak memiliki persyaratan untuk dihindarinya. Bahkan semua deret persyaratannya samasekali tidak masuk akal.

Kalau bukan karena kembaran dari Cho Kyuhyun ini yang kembali meraung bergulung didepan tiga mata sahabatnya meminta untuk kembali dicarikan sebuah pekerjaan. Sudah dipastikan siang ini Kyuhyun, Minho ,Taemin dan Changmin sendiri tak akan duduk satu meja dengan pria dewasa yang memakai kaca mata.

Changmin tidak bisa mengingat namanya, namun orang tersebut mengenalkan dirinya sebagai pemilik sebuah restoran Jepang yang berada di Korea. Tugas Changmin tidak lain adalah sebagai pramusaji, hanya mencatat nama jenis makanan pesanan para pengunjung restoran, tersenyum dan mengantarkan makanan pada pengunjung rumah makan. Sama persis seperti pramusaji wanita yang melayaninya tadi lakukan. Namun Changmin masih saja belum meng-iyakan. Tidak suka sebenarnya, bertentangan dengan waktu elakknya.

" _Come on you brat!_ kau ingin binasa ?" Kyuhyun gerah, namun dia menahan lidahnya . Mengendalikan diri dengan menarik sendiri rambut belakangnya.

"Tidak." Changmin menyudutkan mata, wajah bandel dia _umbar_ kemana-mana.

"Changmin!" Kyuhyun memicing sementara Changmin acuh, menguap mulutnya.

"Hyung ..!?"

"No Taemin.." Changmin mengacungkan jari telunjukkanya.

"Shim Changmin.."

" _What_ Minho?"

Changmin keras kepala, Minho memutar mata.

"Baiklah tinggal kau menerima atau pulang saja ke Busan merengek uang pada ayahmu sana.." Kyuhyun menyerah merentangkan tubuhnya.

Entah apa yang membuat Changmin masih enggan menerima, bahkan pekerjaannya kali ini jauh lebih baik dari pekerjaanya terdahulu. Namun dia masih tak juga kunjung menerima, berbeda dari dia sebelumnya yang tanpa pikir panjang setuju mengiyakan sebuah saran.

"Hyung, kau butuh pekerjaan bukan. Ini, pekerjaan apa lagi yang kamu mau?" Taemin tak lelah merayu.

Diam. Changmin masih saja berpolah seolah dia dalam-dalam menimbang. Walau sebenarnya tak ada apa-apa dalam rangka kepalanya. Changmin hanya tidak suka, dan dia menolak.

"Terima saja Hyung!" bujuk Taemin lagi.

Berhembus nafas dalamnya, Changmin berdecak lidah. "Ah baiklah.."

Akhirnya setelah bujukkan beruntun dari Taemin juga mulut Kyuhyun dan Minho yang memborbardir, Changmin berujung menyerah, dia menganggguk menerima.

Sang lelaki berkacamata yang akan menjadi boss dari Changmin mulai mengoceh panjang, menjelaskan apa saja yang harus Changmin kerjakan, menentukan jam kerjanya, upahnya dan juga hari liburnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk samar tanda dia mengerti benar namun tak membuat gerak tubuhnya berlebihan. Taemin mendengarkan tiap kalimat yang bertebaran didepan wajahnya sambil menggigit ujung sedotan, kadang dia mengeryit kadang juga membelalakkan mata dengan cepat. Sementara Minho memilih tidak terlalu mendengarkan, dia duduk menegakkan punggung pada sandaran kursi, memainkan _phone-game_ ditangannya. Sementara Changmin , tidak jauh berbeda dari Minho yang menyendiri dalam dunianya, dia duduk mendengar namun dia tidak memperhatikan.

"Bagaimana ?"

Sang Tuan pemberi pekerjaan menginginkan jawaban. Changmin mengangguk saja, -pun sebenarnya dia masih tetap tidak suka.

"Aku tidak setuju!" Seseorang berseru. Suara _baritone_ menghentikan uluran tangan Changmin yang sudah akan berjabat tangan dengan calon bossnya. "Aku tidak mengijinkan!" Lanjut suara itu kemudian.

"Yunh.. Yunho-Hyung?" Taemin lemas, sedotan terlepas dari dalam mulutnya.

"Kau.. tidak boleh dipekerjakan siapa-siapa!" Yunho tersenyum manis melangkah panjang mendekat pada Changmin yang sudah dalam posisi setengah berdiri, memperhatikan langkah kaki Yunho yang datang menghampiri.

Seperti bersinar tubuhnya, Yunho datang memamerkan ketampanannya. Kemeja yang dikenakannya sedikit berantakan, terbuka dua kancing dibagian atas. Bagian lengan yang biasanya terlilit rapi sebatas siku hari ini hanya berupa lekukan berantakan. Jas hitam menggantung pada genggaman tangan kanan. Nafasnya terpacu cepat, bidang dadanya timbul tenggelam, dia sedikit tersengal juga berkeringat tipis pada dahinya yang terbuka.

"Ini.. pernikahanmu?" Changmin memucat tidak percaya. Yunho mengenakan setelan pernikahan, berdiri tepat didepan wajahnya. Pria dewasa yang sempat memberinya janji tersebut, benar-benar menepati ucapannya.

"Bukankah aku tidak diizinkan untuk bersama dengan orang lain?" Yunho meneleng, membuat senyumannya terlihat berubah miring.

"Hyung.. _Being in a relationship with me is a full-time job, don't apply if you aren't ready!_ " Changmin teramat senang, namun dia selalu masih ingin memastikan, meruncing matanya menantang Yunho yang setengah menahan tawa mendenger pertanyaannya, namu kemudian Yunho mengangguk dalam setelahnya.

" _i volunteer_!" Yunho tegap berada dekat, dia menjawab mantab.

Changmin menutup rapat bibirnya, matanya membuat beberapa kedipan, selanjutnya dia tidak lagi mau memperdulikan semua mata yang memperhatikan. Changmin menyambut Yunho dengan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang berlangsung sedikit lama, dua tangan Changmin membungkus rahang Yunho kiri dan kanan, sementara Yunho sendiri yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang menarik pinggang Changmin sedikit kasar hingga tubuh Changmin menabrak bidang dadanya.

Kyuhyun dan Minho yang merasa aneh dan sedikit malu akan tatapan penggunjung lain didalam restoran rapi menyembunyikan wajah mereka dibalik buku menu , sementara Taemin malah tersenyum lebar, kepalanya miring kekanan, dua tangannya yang putih kemerahan membingkai sendiri wajahnya, dia memperhatikan Changmin dan Yunho yang bagai sudah membinasakan semua orang.

 _"How sweet.."_ Rapal mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

..

.

..

"Kalau dicium lagi, pasti akan semakin cepat sembuh.." Yunho memajukan bibirnya, menggoda Changmin yang membersihan luka pada bibirnya dengan bulatan kapas dan _etakridinlaktat_ yang bersifat _bakteriostatik_.

" _Stop playing dumb!_ Bibirmu berantakan," Tidak ingin bercanda, Changmin menaruh penuh perhatiannya pada luka dibibir Yunho. "Lagipula kenapa kalian melakukannya, huh ?" Mendengking, Changmin berubah memicingkan bibir pada Kyuhyun dan Minho yang duduk berjajar mendengarkan Changmin mencecar.

"Jangan menyalahkan, kau sendiri yang tidak bercerita. Kau tahu! Saat kau marah kami juga marah, saat kau terluka kami juga akan menderita, jadi saat kami bertemu dengan Yunho-Hyungie kami hanya.. euh.."

"Memukulnya.." Sambung Minho pada ucapan panjang Kyuhyun yang membela diri tak mau disalahkan. ".. bukan, kami hanya memberinya peringatan, semacam pelajaran. Kau harus paham, kamipun akan sakit saat kau terhantam!"

Changmin berat mendesah. "Aku tahu kalian, tapi tidak harus dengan kekerasan bukan, seharusnya…" Changmin mulai berceramah panjang. Bertutur bagai dosen bahasanya yang selalu betah ber- _khotbah_ panjang dimuka kelas dan ditakuti mahasiswa, sementara pidato Changmin bukan membuat Kyuhyun dan Minho menunduk menyesal namun hanya membuat keduanya memutar mata, berpandangan datar. Sebal.

Jelas cerita Minho dan Kyuhyun malah membuat Changmin mendidih. Malam sebelumnya saat Kyuhyun dan Minho keluar dari sebuah rumah makan, ditemuinya Yunho yang sedang berjalan pulang menenteng kamera ditangan. Yunho yang sudah terbungkus mantel tebal namun masih juga terlihat kedinginan dihadang oleh Kyuhyun dan Minho yang datang membawa luka yang sama seperti milik Changmin sahabatnya. Tanpa bertanya sejauh apa Yunho dan Changmin sudah menyelesaikan keruh hubungan mereka berdua, Kyuhyun mendadak menyalak, disusul dengan Minho yang mendekat menyatuhkan buku-buku jemari tangannya.

"Kami sudah baik-baik saja.." Yunho melangkah mundur, menghindar dari Kyuhyun dan Minho yang terlihat siap memukul.

"Tidak, itu salah paham.." Jelas Yunho kemudian, menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan Minho yang menyebut Ye Ji didalamnya. Namun dua pria sahabat dari Shim Changmin tersebut tidak mau percaya. Mereka memilih memukul untuk meluapkan rasa marah, hingga bibir Yunho mengeluarkan merah darah dan kemudian berhasil membuat Yunho berjalan gontai setelahnya.

Changmin mengerti benar seperti apa Kyuhyun dan Minho yang selalu perduli dan menomor-satukan persahabatan mereka, namun Changmin tetap tidak mudah untuk menerima kelakuan dari sahabat-sahabatnya yang menurut dia salah.

Sementara mulut Changmin masih saja berpuisi panjang pada Minho dan Kyuhyun . Taemin berbisik menarik ujung kemaja Yunho. "Hyung ?" Serunya pelan.

"huh ?"

"Kau tidak lelah memperhatikan Changmin seperti itu, dia cerewet sekali."

Taemin membulat menunggu jawab, dagunya tertumpu pada halus telapak tangannya, sedikit menggigit ujung bibir memperhatikan bibir Yunho yang sudah terbuka, namun bukan serta-merta menjawab, pria dewasa tersebut malah bangga memamerkan senyum manisnya .

"Tidak! Dia terlalu menggemaskan untuk tidak diperhatikan.. " Jawab Yunho memusatkan pandangannya pada Changmin yang belum mau berhenti menggurui dua sahabatnya. "Kau lihat bibirnya, aku suka cara mereka bergerak. Apa kau perhatikan wajahnya, sangat cantik biarpun dia sedang marah. Apa kau dengarkan suaranya, terdengar merdu biarpun dia sedang menyalak. Bagaimana aku akan lelah dan bosan, aku mencintai semua yang ada pada dirinya.."

"Hah ? _Serioustly_ ? " Taemin tertegun tak percaya. Hampir jatuh rahangnya yang tertumpu diatas telapak tangan.

Sangat mustahil bagi Taemin untuk percaya apa yang dikatakan orang yang lebih tua darinya tersebut. Yunho menjawab satu pertanyaan Taemin dengan deret kata panjang, membuat Taemin terputus tidak lagi bisa berseru tanya. Yunho sendiri mengakhiri jawabannya dengan menarik pergelangan tangan Changmin untuk kembali mendekat duduk disampingnya.

"Sudah, bukan salah mereka!" Yunho berbisik, menempel bibirnya pada daun telinga Changmin.

"Tidak bisa, mereka itu.."

Suara Changmin tertahan, Yunho membekap mulut Changmin yang masih ingin berucap ribuan kata dengan bibirnya yang bercampur aroma _rivanol_. "Aku bilang sudah!" Lanjutnya mendesah didepan bibir Changmin yang terbuka.

" _Yucks_.. Aku mau pulang saja! _You know what.._ _I'm going to take my eyes to the laundry now and bleach 'em so hard_ ," Kyuhyun berteriak jengkel . " _You two are so porn!_ Taemin masih dibawah umur, kalian lupa ?!"

Yunho tertawa-tawa, sementara Changmin melempar bantalan sofa pada Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali meraih tas selempangnya.

"Cemburu jangan menjadikan aku alibimu.. jangkung!"

Tambah satu lagi bantalan sofa yang menghantam dada Kyuhyun. Taemin menolak dirinya dijadikan bahan lelucon Kyuhyun yang iri menyaksikan keintiman Yunho dan Changmin. Bahkan dua orang itu tak lagi ragu mengumbar kedekatan mereka, ciuman dan berpelukan didepan teman-temannya.

"Siwon menunggumu didepan pintu.." Yunho menghentikan gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang sibuk membenarkan selempang tasnya.

"Huh ?" Kyuhyun melongo lucu.

Belum sempat Yunho menjawab wajah Kyuhyun yang meneleng _cengo_ , sudah lebih dulu terdengar bell pintu rumah Changmin nyaring berdentum.

"Ini.." tangan Yunho terjulur, menunjukkan isi pesan dari Siwon didalam ponselnya yang mengatakan dia akan datang menjemput Kyuhyun untuk pulang.

 _"No way!.."_

Kyuhyun meringis menahan malu, menggerayangi tengkuk leher juga menggigiti sudut bibirnya sambil beringsut mundur mendekati pintu keluar.

" _Yah! Just go_ , pangeranmu diluar!" Minho mengejek, sementara Kyuhyun melotot jelek. Selanjutnya manusia kembaran Shim Changmin tersebut menghilang dibalik pintu keluar. Dia merajut tangan dan berjalan pelan dengan Siwon yang benar-benar berada didepan pintu keluar, datang untuk menjemput Khuhyun pulang.

"Jadi… bagaimana Yunho Hyung bisa berada disini, bagaimana dengan Ye Ji juga pernikahan kalian ?"

Sementara itu , Taemin dan Minho masih betah menduduki sofa rumah Changmin. Taemin menuntut Yunho untuk berkisah, seperti apa cerita yang dibuatnya juga bagaimana para pemain yang ditinggalkannya.

Minho dan Taemin duduk berhimpitan menatap pada Yunho yang mendesah. Dia menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada pundak Changmin yang duduk disamping kiri tubuhnya. Dia mengecup berulang punggung tangan Changmin, kemudian meletakan tangan kekasihnya tersebut diatas bidang dadanya, memamerkan jemari tangan meraka yang saling bertautan pada mata Minho juga Taemin yang menanti ceritanya.

"Siang tadi, adalah hari dimana Ayahku pertama kali memukul wajahku yang sebelumnya sekalipun tak pernah dia sentuh.."

Yunho berhenti, dia menaruh perhatian matanya pada Changmin, memastikan pemuda yang menjadi sebab dari sang Ayah yang bahkan jarang sekali bisa ditemuinya tersebut menjadi tega dan sanggup memukul wajahnya. Sementara Changmin sendiri hanya berkedip pelan dan berulang, sama halnya dengan Minho dan Taemin yang menanti suara Yunho keluar, Changmin-pun diam memusatkan perhatiannya.

Yunho Tersenyum kecil sebelum melantunkan ceritanya, benar-benar memastikan Changmin tidak akan merasa bersalah setelahnya, mengingat Changmin sendiri-pun belum mengetahui bagaimana Yunho bisa menghindari sebuah pernikahan yang bahkan sudah jelas akan terjadi.

Pagi sebelum siang hari akan dilangsungkannya janji suci antara pengantin wanita dan pria, yang tidak lain adalah Jung Yunho dan Soe Ye Ji, sebuah keluarga besar sudah terlihat berkumpul saling bercengkerama didalam salah satu ruangan gedung tinggi nan megah yang sudah dihiasi banyak pernak-pernik hiasan pernikahan. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang sudah bersiap duduk diantara deretan kursi didepan altar yang akan menjadi tempat Yunho dan Soe Ye Ji bergantian mengucap janji pernikahan, sebagian lagi memastikan sebuah pesta meriah yang akan meraka jelang akan berlangsung lancar dan meriah. Terlihat juga para _braidmainds_ mengenakan gaun dengan model dan warna yang sama, bercanda riang dengan Soe Ye Ji yang nampak menawan dengan gaun putih bermanik mengkilap yang membalut tubuh sintalnya, sesekali gadis cantik itu berputar-putar memamerkan gaun pengantinnya. Sementara diantara mereka yang sudah berjalan menua hanya duduk melingkari meja dengan jenis kudapan mahal didepan mereka. Sedangkan para pria yang terdiri dari ayah Ye Ji dan ayah Yunho sendiri, juga para tamu undangan lainnya duduk angkuh melebarkan dada didepan botol anggur merah yang mereka datangkan dari luar Korea, nampak mereka saling melempar tawa dan juga kata bergantian.

Sementara itu disudut lain dari ruangan, Yunho lebih memilih berdiri sendirian menatap keluar, memperhatikan gulungan awan putih meninggi yang berubah menjadi sosok sebuah wajah yang dia rindukan saat mata musang itu semakin dalam memperhatikan.

"Ini hari bahagiamu, tersenyumlah anakku" Suara lembah sang ibu tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya. "Bergabunglah dengan yang lainnya." Suruhnya tanpa nada paksaan.

"Tidak Oemma, disana terlalu gerah!"

Yunho tersenyum memaksa, Sang ibu lantas membelai punggungnya.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sang Ibunda.

Yunho diam membuat jeda, dia tidak terburu untuk mengeluarkan kata. Menimbang benar apa yang ingin dia ucap, berhati-hati agar tidak melukai hati Sang orang tua.

"Oemma?.. kalau aku meminta, apa kau bisa membuat pernikahan ini batal saja ?"

Diam tak bersuara, senyap diantara ibu dan anak yang berlangsung sedikit lama. Hanya ada tatapan mata.

Seperti badai salju tetiba datang menerpa. Wajah lembut dipenuhi rona bahagia sang Ibunda pias memucat seketika setelah mendengar ucapan sang putra. Seperti dingin Korea merobek dan memaksa memasuki raganya. Perempuan itu mengambil kembali tangannya dari punggung tinggi Yunho, dia membuat jarak dengan menarik mundur satu dari kakinya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak mencintainya.."

Yunho menunduk menyembunyikan wajah sedih. Dia sadar penuh pada apa yang sedang dilakukannya, dia pun telah bersiap menerima bila mungkin saja sang Ibu akan marah besar padanya. Namun sang ibu tetaplah manusia pertama yang akan selalu menumpahkan segala cinta untuk anaknya, –pun saat warna _khitam_ dari kecewa itu seperti mengoyak cerah hatinya yang berbunga.

"Yunho-ah.." Kembali wanita lembah itu mendekat meremas sayang tangan anaknya.

"Aku, mencintai orang lain.." Jelas Yunho tanpa berusaha menutupi alasan sebenarnya.

Selanjutnya pecah sebuah botol anggur merah yang menghantam lantai membuat Ibu dan anak tersebut gugup terkaget kemudian menoleh bersamaan pada arah timbulnya suara , Ibu dan anak tersebut baru mneyadari bahwa bukan hanya mereka berdua yang berada disana. Saudara dari Soe Ye Ji memasang wajah marah dibelakang mereka. Seperti pendengar setia, laki-laki tiga puluh tahunan tersebut menyimak tiap kata yang dia dengar sampai pecah botol wine ditangannya memecah gaduh riuh suara kerumunan orang tertawa bahagia dibelakang mereka.

.

Yunho menundukkan dirinya dengan lutut menyentuh lantai diantara lingkaran mata yang mengililinginya. Dia berdiam, tak mengeluarkan kalimat permintaan maaf ataupun seru basa-basi yang mungkin semata-mata akan bisa meredakan marah dua keluarga besar yang memberinya tatapan kebencian. Terlebih dari sang Ayah.

"Soe Ye ji.." Suara dari Ayah Ye Ji mulai menggema "Ada yang mau kau kejelaskan pada kami disini, karena sepertinya Yunho tidak memiliki penyelasan apa-apa disini?"

"Appa, Yunho Oppa ueh… pasti sedang bercanda saja. Kita sudah lama bersama, aku mengenalnya. Dia sangat mencintaiku.. aku tahu itu"

Suara Ye Ji bergetar. Apa yang dikatakannya samasekali tak memiliki ketegasan yang mampu membuat semua orang percaya pada ucapannya.

"Yunho Oppa, katakan kau bercanda!"

Ye Ji berlari kecil kemudian ikut terduduk diatas lantai disamping tubuh Yunho yang membekukan diri dalam duduknya.

"Yunho Oppa.." Ye Ji menggoncang lengan kiri Yunho. "Kumohon.. " Bisik Ye Ji kemudian, setengah menunduk meredam gelisah. Penyesalan akan kesalahan juga ketakutan akan ditinggalkan merayap didalam tubuhnya. Dingin jemarinya meremas lemas tangan Yunho yang menghiraukannya.

"Oppa.. bicaralah, jelaskan pada mereka kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Yunho-Oppa.. kumohon!"

"Maafkan aku."

Yunho bahkan belum berkata lebih , namun kalimatnya sudah bagaikan sebuah hantaman menyakitkan untuk Ye Ji, dia mengangkat kembali wajahnya. Gadis cantik itu lagi-lagi menutupi bibirnya yang bergetar menggunakan telapak tangan.

"Jung Yunho!" Hardik Ayah Yunho bersuara menggelegar. Dia berjalan panjang mendekati Yunho kemudian keras mengayunkan telapak tangannya pada wajah sang anak, sementara Yunho sendiri hanya dapat diam, dia mengoleksi nafasnya yang berhamburan, bukan cukup pada rahang kirinya yang memanas, mata dan hatinya turut bergejolak. Menyentuhnya saja sangatlah jarang, kini sang ayah memukul wajahnya.

"Aku tak mendidikmu untuk melukai hati orang yang mencintaimu!" Sang Ayah kembali bersuara, tamparan kedua kembali mendarat keras pada rahang kiri Yunho.

"Aku tak mendidikmu untuk menghianati Ayahmu!"

Keras tamparan ketiga kembali Yunho terima. Sementara semua orang hanya menyaksikan. Ye Ji sendiri menangis tak bersuara dipelukan Ibunya.

Laki-laki itu murka, memerah wajah, mendidih darah beserta amarahnya.

"Hentikan!" Yunho diam menerima pukulan, namun Sang Ibu yang berteriak kesakitan.

Wanita yang sudah tak lagi muda tersebut kuat-kuat menahan, menghentikan ayunan tangan suaminya.

"Hentikan!" Serunya berulang, berdiri kukuh didepan tubuh Yunho, menantang dan menghalangi Sang Suami yang berang meradang. "Ini tidak menyelesaikan apapun, hentikan.. dia putra kita!" Lanjutnya menangis menepuk dada.

Senyap seisi ruangan, tak satupun dari semua raga disana berani memberatkan nafasnya.

"Yunho-ah gwenchana ?" Hangat tangan Sang Ibu mengelus sayang pipi Yunho yang memerah. sementara Yunho mengangguk pelan menunjukkan senyum kecil pada Ibunya. Tidak mengaduh, tidak menunjukkan rasa nyeri yang memilin hatinya.

"Pernikahan ini harus tetap berlangsung!"

Sekali lagi gema suara Ayah dari Jung Yunho menyedot seluruh perhatian telinga juga mata pada dewasa yang tegang dalam ruangan, terlebih perhatian dari Ye Ji yang menunduk getir merapikan koyak hatinya.

"Anggap omong kosong ini tidak pernah terjadi, kembali pada tempat kalian masing-masing!" Lanjutnya menyuruh juga menatap bergilir pada semua orang.

Yunho menahan nafas lelah. Matanya menatap tubuh tegap sang Ayah yang memunggunginya. Perlahan Yunho melonggarkan dasi rapi yang melilit lehernya, membuka kancing kerah kemeja putih yang ketat, sedikit mengacak pakaian itu, berakhir dengan melucuti _groom suit_ _-_ nya yang berwarna hitam kelam.

"Aku tidak bisa.. maafkan aku!" Tegas Yunho berdiri tegap.

Mendengar suara Yunho yang memberi penolakan, sang Ayah kembali meluap, dia sigap mendekati Yunho membawa rahang dan tangannya yang mengeras.

Tangan orang tua itu sudah terayun kuat, namun berhenti diudara, tepat didepan wajah Yunho yang pasrah akan menerima.

" _Aphoeji_ ," Ditatapnya teduh Ayahnya yang murka. "Benar sekali ayah tidak pernah mendidikku untuk melukai orang yang mencintaiku, maka dari itu aku ingin benar-benar menyerahkan diriku pada orang yang mencintaiku," Yunho beralih memberikan tatapan matanya pada Ye Ji yang berada dalam dekapan ibunya " Ye Ji.. Dia, apa dia mencintaiku?"

Tangan sang Ayah terjatuh, ditarik dan kembali disimpannya rapat disamping tubuh tegapnya yang mulai dirampas usia. Sementara itu semua mata yang hanya bisa menyaksikan mulai beralih menatap Ye Ji, kecil meringkuk disamping ibunya. Tanpa Yunho perlu menjelaskan apa yang sudah ataupun tangah Ye Ji lakukan, seolah Yunho sudah menunjukkan bahwa Ye Ji-pun memiliki kesalahan.

"Aku juga tidak pernah menghianatimu, sekalipun tidak, aku melakukan semua yang kau mau dan kau suruh bukan, bahkan pada hal yang tidak aku suka untuk melakukannya,"

Bibir Yunho bergetar, bulir airmata mulai lepas dari sipit matanya yang merah seolah berkata lebih banyak dari semua kalimat yang baru saja diucapkannya. Dia lelah menahan, dia tak sanggup lagi untuk selalu mengabulkan.

"Kumohon, sekali ini saja biarkan aku memilih jalan hidupku sendiri.."

Mengatup rapat bibirya, Yunho tak lagi mengeluarkan suara, hanya bening airmata yang terlihat, jatuh terhempas meninggalkan rahangnya yang memang sudah basah. Sementara sang Ayah tak lagi mengeluarkan suara dan amarahnya. Dia diam menatap pada sang Istri yang tak juga melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lingkar lengan Yunho.

"Dia putra kita.." Bergetar takut, namun sang ibu memaksa keluar suaranya. "Aku memangilnya seperti yang aku mau, dan dia pun menyahut setuju.. Aku menyuruhnya memakan apapun yang aku hidangkan, diapun mengangguk mengiyakan.. Aku menyuruhnya bersekolah, bekerja, bahkan tinggal ditempat yang aku pilihkan untuknya, dia pun tak menolak dan menerima. Aku ingin Yunho-ku bahagia seperti apa yang aku inginkan untuknya. Tapi tanpa aku sadar, aku melupakan dia dan pilihannya, dia dan hidupnya.. dia seharusnya punya suara, menolak ataupun menerima. Tapi kita sudah merampasnya suamiku.."

"Apa yang kau katakan!" Hardik Sang Suami membungkam suara sang istri.

"Tidak, dengarkan!," Tahan Ibunda Yunho membalas dengan suara dalam. "Kita berhak atas Yunho, karena dia anak kita.. Tapi kita tidak berhak merampas kebahagiannya, dengan memberikan kebahagian lain yang hanya benar menurut kita saja."

Semua kembali terdiam. Senyap luas ruangan hanya berisi suara isakkan yang tertahan.

"Oemma mianhe.." Sesak bisik Yunho memeluk ibunya.

"Tidak.. maafkan Ibu, maafkan Ayahmu .." Berkali-kali wajah Yunho diciuminya. "Pergilah.." Dia tersenyum, sedikit mendorong dada anaknya. "Pergilah.." serunya lagi, kali ini diiringi anggukan kepala berulang-ulang. Namun Yunho bergeming dari tempatnya. Berat menatap Sang Ayah yang menunjukkan punggung dingin padanya. "Ayahmu akan baik-baik saja.. " Seru sang Ibu yang benar-benar telah mengerti.

Kalimat juga penerimaan dari Ibu sudah sangatlah cukup buatnya. Tanpa lagi mengucapakan kata, Yunho perlahan menarik mundur kaki-kakinya. Sedikit ragu, namun anggukan kepala dari sang ibu kembali membuat bulat tekatnya. Tidak ada sesiapapun yang berani mengeluarkan suaranya untuk mengentikan langkah mundur yang Yunho buat. Ye Ji basah wajahnya, dia menarik kasar _headpiece_ berhiaskan mutia cantik yang menghiasi kepalanya. Berantakan. Wanita itu membawa peluh serta hatinya yang luka menghilang dari pandangan orang-orang yang menatap kasihan.

Sementara Ayah dari Yunho yang selalu kuasa mengatur serta menundukkan ratusan pekerjanya, kali ini dia kalah oleh penolakan sederhana yang dikeluarkan oleh anaknya. Orang tua yang sudah tak nampak sangat gagah itu berdiam, tak lagi berusaha menghentikan Yunho yang melangkah mundur, sampai suara ketukan pada lantai ruangan dari sepatu yang Yunho kenakan benar-benar meredup dan hilang orang itu masih berdiam,dia melepaskan.

"Perlahan namun pasti, aku mulai menghilang dibalik tebal pintu ruangan." Seru Yunho mengakhiri ceritanya, mengecup pelan punggung tangan kekasihnya. " Ayahku boleh menolak dan menilaku salah, namun tidak siapapun bisa menghentikan rasa cintaku, Dia yang mengajariku untuk tidak melukai orang yang mencintaiku, terlepas dari apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku nanti, sampai saat ini aku masih tetap memilihmu, mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu Changmin akan selalu seperti itu."

Changmin mematung menatap pandangan dalam dari mata sipit Yunho padanya, tubuh dan tangannya menghangat bersamaan didalam genggaman tangan Yunho. Sementara Taemin dan Minho bertingkah sama, _cuople habbit-_ membingkai wajah mereka dengan dua telapak tangan setelah menyimak dengan jelas apa yang keluar dari mulut kekasih sahabatnya. Mengagumkan bagi Taemin yang kemudian mendambakan Minho akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk memperjuangkan dirinya.

" _Don't ever think 'bout it!_ " Seru Minho menegakkan telunjuknya didepan wajah Taemin yang hanya sempat menganga belum mengeluarkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Ish.. kau menyebalkan!" Rutuk Taemin menghantam lengan Minho dengan kepalan tangan "Yunho Hyung-ah ?" Pekiknya kemudian mengacau Yunho dan Changmin yang asyik berbisik dan tertawa kecil.

"Mwo?" Jawab Yunho melongo.

"Angkat aku menjadi adikmu.."

"Wae ?"

"Aku ingin punya ibu seperti ibumu." Taemin tersenyum lebar menggigit ujung lidahnya.

" _Fully fucking Silly_!" Changmin mendengus, melempar kaleng soft drink kosong pada kepala Taemin.

"Sakit _Satan_!"

"Mwo-yahh.. kau berani memanggilku _satan_? Noe Juggule ?" Menggembung pipi putih Changmin.

"Aishh aku tidak berbicara padamu, pergi!" Taemin mengibas-kibas kan kedua tangannya "Hyuungg…" Menarik panjang suaranya bergelayutan pada lengan kanan Yunho.

"Yah.. perhatikan siapa yang kau pegang, _get lost kid!_ "

Sementara Changmin dan Taemin sibuk bertukar kicauan, Yunho sebal berada diantara mereka, dia mengangkat tangan menatap Minho meminta pertolongan.

" _Stop it you freak!_ , Taemin ayo pulang!" Seru Minho kemudian setelah habis minumannya.

Tanpa perlu Minho berulang bicara, Si manis dan penurut Taemin berdiri menghentikan perkelahian gilanya dengan Changmin. Pemuda cantik itu mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa, ransel yang sempat tergeletak diatas lantai kembali bergelayut dipunggungnya, menunduk memperketat tali sepatunya, kemudian berdiri sembari mengibaskan tangan kanan didepan wajah Yunho dan Changmin.

 _"Adios you two.._ " Serunya berjalan lebih dulu menuju pintu.

"Jadi.. Sampai jumpa kalian berdua," Minho kali ini, tersenyum miring sebelum menyusul Taemin yang sudah berteriak didepan pintu keluar.

"Dah! Jaga Taemin untukku!" Seru Yunho berdiri, hendak mengantar langkah Minho keluar. Namun _possessive_ Changmin menghentikan

"Andwe! Tetap disini!" Suruh Changmin menarik tubuh Yunho untuk duduk kembali.

Setelah beberapa kata nakal juga ejekan ringan yang masih saja keluar dari mulut Changmin dan Taemin, suara pintu tertutup rapat kemudian terdengar. Kediaman Shim Changmin kembali tenang. Changmin berbalik dari pintu keluar berjalan kembali pada Yunho yang menurut dengan tetap duduk disofa dengan senyuman lebar.

"Sudah ?" Yunho menjulurkan tangannya

"Belum!" jawab Changmin menyambut tangan hangat kekasihnya. "Belum sampai aku bisa tenang tidur denganmu.."

"Kemari!" Tarik Yunho membawa tubuh Changmin kembali duduk diatas sofa. Duduk mantap disamping tubuh Yunho lebih tepatnya.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan apa-apa malam ini.. hanya berdua denganmu sampai pagi." Seru Changmin bersuara melemah lelah. Menutup mata, bersandar kepalanya pada bahu kanan Kekasihnya.

"Iya.. kau akan mendapatkannya, sementara aku hanya akan memberi pelukan sampai Changminie-ku ini tidak akan sadar kalau pagi besok sudah kembali datang, bagaimana?."

"Asalkan itu denganmu," Changmin membuat jeda, dia tersenyum mempesona kembali membuka mata bulatnya " _I can't wait.."_ Lanjutnya, melengkung juga sebelah matanya. Kemudian berdiri tubuhnya, berjalan pelan dua kakinya mengikuti langkah Yunho yang menuntunnya memasuki kamar.

"Naik!" Seru Yunho yang sudah berada diatas ranjang. Tangannya menepuk satu bagian kasur membal yang kemudian sedikit melesak kebawah ketika Changmin mulai menaikinya.

"Hyung? kau tahu aku rindu sekali hari-hari membosankan denganmu, seperti saat membersihkan rumahmu, menyiapkan makan malammu, juga mencuci baju kotormu.. aku rindu sekali moment itu, moment ketika kau menjadi Jung Yunho boss yang menyebalkan, tapi juga menggemaskan secara bersamaan sampai aku tidak mau kau tinggalkan."

Changmin ikut jatuh merebah disamping tubuh Yunho yang sudah terlentang memanjang. Sambil membenarkan posisi tubuhnya,dia mengoceh panjang. Bibirnya mengerucut, meringis, terbuka dan menutup sangat lucu, berakhir dengan melirik tajam pada Yunho yang tersenyum memperhatikan.

"Wae? kau mendengarku kan?," Rajuk Changmin menjatuhkan kepalanya disamping kepala Yunho. "Kan?" Desaknya meniup wajah Yunho dengan nafas hangat dari mulutnya.

Yunho berkedip geli karena ulah Changmin menunjukkan deretan giginya, dia tersenyum lebar.

 _"Baby look!_.. Kita akan selalu bersama, aku tidak akan hanya menjadi moment atau salah satu bagian cerita didalam hidupmu saja, tapi aku akan menjadi orangnya.. karena orangnya, aku.. akan selalu ada untukmu, denganmu, menjadi sahabatmu, kekasihmu, aku milikmu.. sampai besok, sampai nanti masanya nyawa terlepas dari raga… Changminie love you!" Panjang jelas Yunho berakhir dia menarik pipi lembut Changmin.

"Jangan membuat aku menangis.." Changmin melipat bibirnya.

"Cengeng!" Ejek Yunho menanggapinya.

"Jangan membuat aku memukul mu!"

"Nde mianh, pejamkan matamu," Yunho menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan satu selimut tebal. Suara dan tutur lembut nya yang dalam tanpa memaksa dapat membuat Changmin turut menutup matanya dalam dekapan hangat lengan Yunho.

Masih belum berhenti, seperti tak puas juga Yunho pelan-pelan dan berkali-kali menciumi mata bahkan hampir seluruh wajah juga ubun-ubun kepala Changmin yang dibelainya. Ciuman kerinduan, ciuman cinta yang memiliki arti lebih dalam juga lebih tulus dari hanya sebuah ucapan panjang dan berulang.

" _Sleep tight.._ " Bisik Yunho sangat pelan.

Lelampuan kamar mulai meredup dan pejam, namun cahaya bulan yang leluasa masuk dari jendela kamar yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka tak menggelapkan tempat beradu mereka . Kelambu tipis menggantung dijendela bergerak gemulai digoda angin malam yang membawa dingin udaranya mengantikan sejuk udara pendingin ruangan. Suara nafas-nafas tipis mereka bersahutan. Sementara mata Changmin sudah terpejam, bibir Yunho tersenyum menawan.

"Hyung..?"

"Huh..?"

"I love you too.."

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 _ **Jadi. , ini dan begini akhir dari Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin dalam Inside Out. ^^**_

 _ **Jadi? Bagaimana ? .. jangan marahi aku kalau mengecewakan, tapi buang saja langsung devices kalian ke lautan. Ya ,, hahah XD**_

 _ **Ah no!. Kuharap ini tidak mengecewakan, karena aku ingin membuat ceritanya sedetail mungkin maka berakhir memanjang seperti ini. Gomen!**_

 _ **Comment me please.. aku perlu koreksi. Terimakasih^^**_

 _ **Dan, sureprize nya adalah.. akan ada ff yang masih berhubungan dengan cerita ini, tapi dari sudut pandang Changmin seorang. Bukan rangkuman ataupun cerita panjang, hanya konsumsi untuk memperjelas cerita dan selingan saja, anyway belum ada yang tahukan Yunho itu janjiin apa ke Changmin, terus kapan juga mereka baikkannya kok tiba-tiba Yunho bilang mereka sudah baik-baik saja? Ehemm.. *berdehem XD**_

 _ **Well ..**_

 _ **FFnya udah siap tinggal Raise your voice kalau kalian menginginkannya, or just keep on silent kalau tidak . T** **erimakasih banyak^^**_

 _ **Hahah**_

 _ **Dah!**_

 _ **InoCassio_**_


End file.
